Une Époque Éphémère
by Bebopunelula
Summary: TRADUCTION — Alors qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, Harry remonte le temps aussi loin que la mort l'y autorise. Se débarrasser de Tom Jedusor se révèle assez évident, mais d'autres menaces prolifèrent.
1. Du Sang, une Âme et de la Magie

L'icône de cette histoire est un sublime dessin d'_Anemonen_ que vous pouvez retrouver en full size sur son Tumblr anemonensblog.

* * *

Voici une traduction qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu lire ou traduire jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'avais jamais au grand jamais lu de slash Albus/Harry auparavant et il se trouve que cette histoire de voyage dans le temps/rédemption/aventure/sloooooow build m'a complètement fascinée. Elle est malheureusement en suspens depuis décembre 2013 (18 chapitres et ≈ 66 000 mots en VO), mais j'ai été incapable de ne pas me lancer là dedans (la faute à Jude Law peut-être pour nous avoir dépeint un Dumbledore fringant et assez captivant) et je la partage donc avec vous. La VO (en anglais) est bien sûr trouvable sur ce même site sous le titre d'Ephemeral Time, écrite par _Mystical Magician _(qui m'a gentiment donné son autorisation pour traduire son travail et le partager)_._

Certaines dates et âges sont aussi légèrement modifiés/décalés, mais rien d'énorme ou de dérangeant du tout par rapport au canon, on s'en aperçoit à peine. La traduction des différentes citations au début de chaque chapitre est elle aussi maison. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi et réussira à vous transmettre un peu de cette atmosphère si réussie à travers ma traduction. Enfin si vous êtes arrivé(e)s jusque là, bravo et bonne lecture!

* * *

_Vole vers un rêve  
Loin à travers la mer  
__Tous les fardeaux ont disparu _  
_Ouvre le coffre une nouvelle fois _  
_Le coffre sombre des merveilles _  
_Vu à travers les yeux _  
_De celui dont le cœur pur _  
_Une fois il y a si longtemps_  
— **_« Le Coffre Sombre des Merveilles » de Nightwish_**

* * *

Il faisait sombre dans la cabane abandonnée. Le clair de lune perçait à travers les craquelures des fenêtres recouvertes de planches et du toit rongé par la pourriture, tout juste assez de lumière pour apercevoir le rituel qu'Harry avait préparé. Il ne prit pas le risque d'allumer une bougie, même s'il se trouvait loin au fond d'un vieux bois. Si Voldemort ou ses alliés le découvraient, tout serait réduit à néant.

Le sang d'Harry lui coulait sur les bras, tâchant le planché déformé alors qu'il positionnait soigneusement ses poignets au dessus des runes taillées dans le bois. Il bougea avec précaution, sans se soucier des étourdissements provoqués par la perte de sang. Réussir ou pas ne lui importait presque pas ; à ce stade, mourir était plus que souhaitable. Pourtant, il persévérait. Les sacrifices de ses amis, des gens qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille ne seraient pas vain. Il trouverait un moyen de vaincre Voldemort.

Hermione et Luna avaient travaillé sur ce rituel des années durant avant d'être tuées. Pas un seul instant, Harry n'avait douté de leur réussite. Elles étaient toutes les deux des sorcières de génie qui appréhendaient le monde de manières sensiblement différentes. Lorsqu'elles se mettaient d'accord sur quelque chose, il n'y avait virtuellement aucune chance pour qu'elles se trompent.

Sa main tremblait quand il pointa sa baguette - la baguette -, peu importe la façon dont il tentait de stabiliser le mouvement. Le bois de houx et la plume de phoenix, aussi familiers étaient-ils, n'étaient pas assez puissants pour cela. S'il voulait remonter aussi loin que possible, seule la baguette de Sureau ferait l'affaire.

Depuis combien de temps Harry était-il devenu le maître de la Relique de la Mort la plus célèbre? Il avait constamment réussi au fil des six dernières années à garder la Baguette de Sureau en sa possession, au diable les embuches et autres escarmouches qui s'étaient dressées sur son chemin. Il n'aimait pas sa seconde baguette, il la détestait même. Elle n'en valait pas la peine, mais les quelques fois où il avait essayé, il avait été incapable de la détruire.

Harry pointa la baguette dans sa propre direction avec prudence, les mains nappées de sang. Il rassembla toute la haine, tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait éprouver envers lui-même. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas été apte à protéger ses amis, sa famille, ses camarades. Sirius, le Professeur Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, M. et Mme Weasley, Fred et George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna. La liste s'allongeait encore et encore — tout était de sa faute — et la haine qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de sa propre personne grossit avec chaque nom jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne : « Avada Kedavra. »

Une lumière verte, et le corps d'Harry Potter s'effondra sur le sol. Les runes se mirent à briller d'une lumière rouge foncée, comme si elles avaient été gravées dans le bois. La cabane se mit à craquer et à gémir avant de brusquement s'écrouler sur elle-même, le contrecoup de l'immense force magique la faisant exploser.

Tiens-toi prêt. Respire un grand coup. Tout sera bientôt fini.

Il perdit connaissance plusieurs fois. Était-il en train de rêver? Allait-il chuter à travers l'obscurité perpétuelle pour l'éternité, vivre à l'envers chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui séparait son époque de celle-ci? Allait-il simplement cligner des yeux pour se retrouver à un endroit aussi semblable que divergeant de son point de sortie?

À son réveil, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il passa allongé par terre. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir et il pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux, le faible rayon de soleil n'était que torture pour ces derniers. Harry ferma les yeux et se détendit, soit la seule chose dont il était capable pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, la douleur allait s'estomper elle aussi pour lui permettre de faire quelques gestes. Il supposait que cette douleur résultait de la séparation de son âme et de son corps, puis de les avoir trainés tous les deux à travers le temps avant de les réunir à nouveau violemment. Hermione avait assuré que l'usage de l'âme renforçait la puissance de façon exponentielle. Luna avait de son côté proclamé que les glôques ronflants étaient très attirés par l'énergie que dégageaient les hélioseptres d'une personne.

Harry était parti du principe qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux dire la même chose.

Seigneur, il avait douloureusement conscience de sa nudité. Elles avaient bien précisé qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas prendre quoi que ce soit avec lui, y compris les vêtements qu'il portait. C'était nécéssaire, mais Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Comment diable était-il censé voler des vêtements sans être vu?

Il essaya de lever la tête une nouvelle fois. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination, mais Harry avait l'impression que la douleur s'était légèrement estompée. Quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose qui gisait à côté de sa main droite. Il se concentra dessus, en louchant à cause du soleil et parce qu'il était à moitié aveugle sans ses lunettes, puis sa tête retomba au sol en jurant. C'était la Baguette de Sureau.

D'un côté, sa présence faciliterait les choses jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se rendre chez Ollivander. De l'autre, il pensait en avoir fini avec la pression causée par la possession de la baguette légendaire. Néanmoins, peut-être que tout irait bien. Personne à cette époque ne savait qu'il possédait l'une des Reliques de la Mort et personne ne comprendrait qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième à exister dans ce même espace-temps. Peut-être aurait-il pu emmener sa Cape d'Invisibilité avec lui, si seulement il y avait songé. Il ressentit une pointe de regret en réalisant que plus jamais il ne la verrait, encore moins qu'elle lui appartiendrait.

Harry écrasa sa mélancolie dans l'œuf. « Assez, » asséna-il, puis il se força à se relever laborieusement en s'aidant d'un arbre. Il avait besoin de savoir où il se trouvait, sans compter qu'il devait se préparer à faire le nécéssaire afin de vaincre Voldemort. Un geste de la main et il se métamorphosa quelques vêtements, un simple t-shirt et un jean. Les chaussures étaient plus problématiques ; il allait devoir en acheter une paire dés que possible, mais pour le moment il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

« Tempus, » murmura-t-il et les chiffres s'échappèrent de sa baguette pour aller flotter dans l'air. 12:45, 29 mai 1944.

Harry regarda les chiffres fixement. Il avait espéré être remonté assez loin pour sauver ses parents ; il n'avait pas sérieusement songé avoir le pouvoir de remonter plus loin qu'un demi-siècle, même s'il (ou plutôt Hermione) s'était préparé à toutes les éventualités durant le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce qui attira son attention. Quelque chose concernant cette date lui chatouillait la mémoire. Quelque chose d'important.

Réfléchis Harry, songea-t-il. Calme-toi et réfléchis-y. Mai 1944. Tom Jedusor. Serpentard. Septième année, Préfet-en-Chef. Services spéciaux rendus à -

« Merde. »

Mimi avait été assassinée durant la nuit du 30 mai par le basilic. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre à présent. Il devait être prêt. Ce serait sa meilleure chance de se débarrasser de Tom Jedusor et de dénoncer le Mage Noir en puissance qu'il était, tout en évitant le meurtre d'une fille innocente. Harry espérait ne pas avoir à tuer l'autre sorcier. Une telle action attirerait trop d'attention sur son existence, et il avait bon espoir d'éviter à la fois le Ministère et Azkaban.

« D'accord, chuchota Harry. D'accord. Commençons par le début. » Il se tapota la cuisse à l'aide de sa baguette en traçant des formes élaborées sur sa hanche tout en murmurant des incantations. Ce sort était une nouvelle fois signé Hermione, qui l'avait créé spécialement pour Harry, destiné à cacher la Baguette de Sureau de tout sens, à la fois magique et prosaïque. C'était une sorte de fourreau entièrement fait de magie. Si les gens vivants soixante ans dans le futur étaient incapables de le parer, il doutait que quiconque à cette époque-ci en possède la faculté.

Une fois débarrassé de cette corvée, Harry se sentit légèrement mieux, moins passif face à sa condition.

Il doutait que voyager à la manière d'un moldu puisse être une bonne idée. Son éducation précédant Poudlard avait été limitée, sans doute, mais il n'avait pas oublié les événements majeurs qui constituaient la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en Angleterre. Les gens étaient voués à être effrayés et suspicieux, et il ne saurait pas comment se comporter. Sans oublier le fait qu'une sorte de document pourrait être exigée, ou autre chose, et il n'existait même pas encore. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lancer des Confondus et autres Oubliettes sur des inconnus au sein d'une grande foule.

Harry allait devoir risquer transplaner à un endroit qui, il devait en être à peu près sûr, n'avait pas ou peu changé durant les années intermédiaires. Ce qui, considérant la réticence que montrait le Monde des Sorciers face au changement, ne serait pas si compliqué que cela. Il était un peu réticent à l'idée de voyager de la sécurité relative qu'offrait l'Écosse du Nord jusqu'au milieu de Londres. Après tout, il n'avait pas très envie de se faire bombarder.

Il en vint néanmoins à la conclusion que le voyage allait se dérouler sans grand danger, compte tenu du fait qu'il était midi environ. De plus, il ne se rappelait pas le Chemin de Traverse avoir été bombardé dans ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il était vrai qu'il ne se rappelait pas grand chose concernant l'Histoire de la Magie, et le peu dont il se souvenait avait principalement à voir avec les Gobelins (Binns était sérieusement obsédé). Harry en conclut que tout irait vraisemblablement bien.

Il métamorphosa une pomme de pin en robe qui, surement dû à l'épuisement ou au manque de concentration, donna un travail piètre et irrégulier. Malgré tout elle ferait l'affaire et de toute façon, il ne s'était jamais particulièrement soucié de son apparence.

Il enfila la robe puis ferma les yeux afin d'imaginer le Chaudron Baveur. Ce dernier était là depuis une éternité, n'est-ce-pas? Du moins jusqu'à sa destruction lors du massacre du Chemin de Traverse qui avait tué presque tous les Weasley. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur le passé… le futur… peu importe.

Il tourna les talons et se trouva face à un mur de briques qui lui était familier. Harry eut besoin d'un instant pour se souvenir de comment dégager l'entrée, il y avait si longtemps, mais il s'en souvint. Un murmure du passé, un murmure de son premier ami qui l'avait présenté au Monde des Sorciers.

Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse.

« Tu ne seras pas renvoyé Hagrid, promit-il. Tu vas obtenir ton diplôme et faire ce que tu souhaites. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, mais je peux au moins faire ça. »

Un air déterminé prit place sur le visage d'Harry qui pénétra sur le Chemin. Il avait besoin d'une baguette, de chaussures et pour tout cela, il avait besoin d'argent. Bien que cela serait bien trop facile, il ne pouvait pas aller dépouiller les moldus. Leur situation était plus catastrophique que celle du Monde des Sorciers de Grande Bretagne.

Il n'avait accès à aucun compte chez Gringotts. La famille Potter était en vie et ils se rendraient forcément compte si un étranger venait à voler quoi que ce soit de leurs coffres. Il ne pouvait rien voler à Gringotts non plus. Il s'en était auparavant tout juste sorti avec beaucoup d'aide, encore plus de chance, et probablement le fait qu'il convoitait juste une coupe.

Harry ne voulait rien voler à simplement quiconque non plus. S'il était amené à voler, il ne voulait pas que ce soit quelqu'un de fauché, et il aurait préféré si possible qu'ils aient une attitude plutôt Malefoy-esque. Au moins là, il se serait senti moins coupable.

Son regard dévia vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Le genre de personne qu'il cherchait se trouverait surement dans cet endroit. La tâche s'avèrerait plus compliquée, puisque cette Allée attirait voleurs et gens parés contre ces derniers. Et encore… un Finite à l'aide de la Baguette de Sureau se chargerait certainement de n'importe quel sort anti-voleurs.

Harry se dirigea sournoisement vers l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, enfila sa capuche et jeta le Sortilège de Désillusion le plus puissant possible. Une demi-heure plus tard, il marchait en direction de Chez Ollivander avec une petite bourse de pièces. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de compter son butin, mais il doutait que ce dernier dure plus d'un jour ou deux. S'il n'était pas mort d'ici là, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se faire de l'argent.

La boutique de baguettes était aussi sombre et poussiéreuse que le jour où il avait acheté sa première baguette. Cette fois-ci cependant, Harry était si méfiant qu'il remarqua Ollivander avant que ce dernier ne se fasse connaître. Sans rire, le sorcier ne trouvait pas d'autre joie dans la vie qu'en faisant peur à ses clients?

« Bonjour, le salua l'homme en fixant Harry sans cligner des yeux. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans mon magasin, bien que ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que vous cherchez une baguette.  
— Ma baguette a été détruite et j'en ai besoin d'une nouvelle, déclara calmement Harry. Si ça peut aider, il y avait une plume de phœnix à l'intérieur.  
— Vous avez l'air d'un Potter, affirma le fabriquant de baguette tandis que son mètre ruban flottait dans l'air, et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Quel est votre nom?

Il n'avait pas pensé à un pseudonyme, pour être honnête. Mais son prénom était assez commun.

— Harry, répondit-il.  
— Pas de nom de famille?

Ollivander le regarda attentivement et Harry revérifia ses boucliers d'Occlumencie.

— Non, asséna-t-il avec fermeté, avant de se radoucir tout juste assez pour ajouter : Je suis orphelin.

Il pourrait faire de cette information ce qui lui chantait.

— Une plume de phœnix, vous dites, se marmonna le sorcier vieillissant à lui-même en commençant à chercher parmi ses étagères, avant de revenir avec une importante pile de boites. Ce ne sera peut-être pas la même, mais c'est un bon point de départ tout de même. Essayons celle-ci dans ce cas. Bois de chêne et plume de phœnix, trente-trois centimètres.

Ils ouvrirent une demi-douzaine de boites avant qu'Harry ne la voit. Sa baguette, bois de houx et plume de phœnix. Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte en tendant la main vers sa baguette. Cette dernière l'accueillit comme un vieil ami, à coups d'étincelles dorées.

— Oh, bien joué, s'écria Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Ça vous fera sept gallions. »

Harry paya, bien plus satisfait de cette visite-là puisque le fabriquant de baguettes n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire concernant l'origine de la baguette. Il est vrai que Voldemort n'avait pas encore grand chose d'une menace terrifiante pour le Monde des Sorciers et, aussi célèbre que l'était Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier n'avait pas encore acquis la notoriété comprise avec la défaite du craint Grindelwald. Les circonstances qui entouraient cette baguette et sa sœur ne comportaient pas encore d'importance.

De cet instant à la fin de la journée, il gagna une paire de bottes robustes et confortables, un repas complet (il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait mangé à sa faim, sans parler de vraies denrées alimentaires) et assez de nourriture pour survivre durant les deux jours suivants s'il rationnait avec prudence.

Une tente conjurée et une couverture plus tard, il avait installé son camp à l'opposé de Près-Au-Lard en partant du château, en faisant attention à rester hors de vue.

La possibilité d'aller se cacher dans la Salle sur Demande lui était venue à l'esprit, mais Harry n'osait pas entrer dans le château avant d'y être amené, au cas où sa présence venait d'une manière où d'une autre à bousculer la chronologie des événements.

Il était si épuisé qu'il plongea dans un sommeil profond presque dés l'installation du périmètre de sécurité, en dépit de l'heure encore précoce. Les cauchemars ne vinrent pas le hanter, pour une fois, et il se réveilla tard le lendemain, confus par les nombreuses heures durant lesquelles il avait dormi. Il ne pouvait pas exactement prétendre être tout à fait reposé, mais il ne se sentait plus épuisé non plus. En vérité, Harry avait mieux dormi que durant ces dernières années.

Il alluma un feu modeste et sans fumée, puis se grilla un peu de pain en réfléchissant à la situation. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour se préparer. Il aurait aimé avoir Hermione à ses côtés, elle aurait trouvé une idée pertinente. Ses années passées dans le Monde des Sorciers avaient changé Harry ; il supportait à peine d'être seul à présent.

Je pourrai les revoir un jour ou l'autre, songea-t-il. S'il vivait assez longtemps. Si rien ne venait à les empêcher de naître. Mais ils ne seraient pas ses amis. Il n'aurait jamais la même relation avec eux car il serait âgé lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Il mettrait Voldemort hors d'état de nuire avant que Voldemort ne puisse détruire tout ce qui lui était cher.

Il sentit cette noirceur familière prendre possession de lui et il dégringola, dégringola au fond du terrier du lapin, mais il n'y avait ni lapin ni Pays des Merveilles, juste cette noirceur étouffante et il était seul, seul, seul.

Harry haleta, refusant de laisser sa dépression l'envahir, du moins pour le moment. Ron l'avait maintenu sur Terre, son premier et dernier ami, son meilleur ami, lorsque tous les autres avaient été abattus un à un. Mais Ron était mort à présent, depuis des semaines, et Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer seul, hanté par ses propres souvenirs. Il ne pouvait exorciser les voix de ses amis, il n'en ressentait même pas l'envie.

Concentre-toi sur un plan, pensa-t-il. Du moment qu'il se focalisait sur quelque chose, il pouvait laisser les morts de côté un instant.


	2. L'Héritier de Serpentard

_Tant que je bougeais encore, mon chagrin flottait derrière moi tel les longs cheveux d'un nageur dans l'eau. J'avais conscience de ce poids mais il ne me touchait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'immobilisai que cette marrée noire, cette chose sombre vint flotter autour de mon visage, elle m'attrapa les bras et la gorge jusqu'à ce que je commence à me noyer. Alors je ne me suis pas immobilisé._  
_**— « Les Yeux dans les Arbres » de Barbara Kingsolver**_

* * *

Harry attendait que le dîner touche à sa fin, son corps tendu par la nervosité. Le château l'émerveillait, immense, fier et toujours merveilleux, mais ce dernier ne suffisait pas à le distraire. Il n'avait jamais aimé attendre, et savoir que ceci était sa seconde chance ne faisait qu'empirer son impatience, sans parler du fait que jamais il n'en aurait une autre s'il échouait. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant. Il le sentait dans ses entrailles et cela rendait l'attente bien plus difficile encore.

Harry courut.

À travers les couloirs vides, ignorant les portraits alors qu'il dérapait dans les virages et les escaliers délimités, dans la direction incontestable de ce qui fut à une époque connu comme étant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. À en juger par ses souvenirs flous, Mimi n'avait été tuée que plus tard dans la nuit, mais ce lourd pressentiment ne s'en allait pas et, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

« Accio, accio, accio, » pantela-t-il en brandissant sa baguette sacrée. Il essaya de se remémorer le Choixpeau Magique dans un souvenir aussi net que possible. Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Enfin, il avait imaginé les fondations nues d'un genre de plan, mais il avait toujours été du style "on agit avant de réfléchir" . Son plan consistait à tuer le basilic, sauver Mimi et à peine plus. Si jamais Hermione pouvait le voir à cet instant précis, elle était sans doute prête à le tuer.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du dernier couloir, il tapota chacune de ses paupières à l'aide de sa baguette en murmurant le sortilège qui lui permettrait de voir en infrarouge avec les yeux fermés. Il espérait ne pas avoir à être rapide, mais son cœur sombra lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes. Il entendit une voix sortie tout droit de ses souvenirs de deuxième année siffler : « J'ai faim…si faim…laisse-moi te tuer… »

Il fit irruption dans la pièce dans un grand boom, les yeux fermés dans le but de découvrir où se trouvait le basilic. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer ces grands yeux jaunes accidentellement.

À en juger par la source de chaleur, le basilic venait apparemment tout juste d'émerger de la tuyauterie, qui elle-même entourait l'entrée de la Chambre, la tête dressée vers le plafond. Tom Jedusor se tenait debout aux côtés de la créature, et Harry ouvrit les yeux une fois sûr de ne pas être sur le point de regarder le basilic dans les yeux. Le Mage Noir adolescent avait l'air tout aussi arrogant et cruel que dans ses souvenirs. Penser à ce que ce jeune sorcier allait devenir était étrange.

« Qui es-tu? réclama Jedusor en le fixant avec colère.

Il n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être pris en flagrant délit au beau milieu d'un complot néfaste.

— Mon identité a-t-elle une importance? répliqua Harry qui résistait au désir pressant de détourner le regard.

Être conscient du risque que représentait croiser le regard du Roi des Serpents ne fit que le motiver un peu plus.

— Je préfère connaître le nom de la personne que je m'apprête à tuer, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.  
— Harry, déclara l'homme avec méfiance.  
— Harry, répéta Tom qui ajouta en Fourchelangue : Tue-le.  
— Stop! houspilla Harry.

Le basilic et le Serpentard se figèrent tous deux.

— Tu parles notre langue, reconnut le basilic en baissant la tête pour l'examiner.

Harry fit attention à éviter son regard. Il espérait être capable de le faire renoncer à le tuer, mais vu ce qu'il avait asséné durant sa deuxième année, il en doutait. Il fit particulièrement attention à l'endroit où se trouvait le basilic en captant sa signature thermique à chacun de ses clignements oculaires.

— Je la parle oui, répondit Harry. S'il te plaît, ne tue pas les étudiants de ce château. C'est terrible et je suis certain que ton but premier n'était pas celui-là lorsque Serpentard a construit la Chambre à l'origine.

Le basilic se redressa dans un sifflement insultant.

— Quelle importance accorderais-je à ce qui est bien ou mal? Tu ne sais rien de mon grand et noble but. J'ai faim et je reçois les ordres de mon nouveau maître.

Tom, remarqua le voyageur de temps, avait l'air incroyablement suffisant.

— Tu es un idiot pathétique, amoureux des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Tu vas mourir avant d'avoir eu la chance de parler de cela à qui que ce soit. Serpent, tue-le. »

Il n'avait pas tout a fait fini de donner son ordre, qu'Harry dressa sa baguette en l'air et conjura un mur de pierres épais et large. Ce dernier trembla et craquela sous l'impact du serpent qui s'était élancé, incapable de stopper son mouvement à temps. Il laissa s'échapper un sifflement de douleur, sa queue rampant sur le sol avec agitation.

Harry se Désillusionna rapidement avant de pointer sa baguette vers le mur conjuré. Il pouvait entendre son mur subir une raclée alors que Jedusor essayait de le faire exploser pour passer au travers. Il avança sa baguette et utilisa un sort qu'il avait appris grâce à Ginny - qui elle-même l'avait appris grâce aux jumeaux - qui eut pour effet de faire exploser le mur dans un éclair de lumière et un son rugissant violent. Le basilic hurla d'inquiétude et Jedusor laissa s'échapper un cri.

Harry se précipita vers les cabines des toilettes, et ne s'arrêta que pour viser tout au fond de la pièce avec minutie. Quelque chose fortement semblable à des bruits de pas se fit entendre, ponctué par de forts élans de claquements sur la pierre. Cela suffit à détourner l'attention de ses ennemis mais ça ne marcherait pas bien longtemps, particulièrement compte tenu du fait que le basilic pouvait le sentir.

Il roula dans la cabine deux portes plus loin, où il avait aperçu la signature thermique de Mimi, et mit rapidement en place des Sortilèges de Silence pour pouvoir lui parler.

Il la reconnut de suite, étonné de la trouver solide et colorisée. Elle était recroquevillée en position fœtale, les yeux fermés hermétiquement, la tête plongée entre ses genoux, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues de manière incontrôlable. Ses mains agrippaient ses cheveux sombres si forts qu'Harry la croyait capable de se les arracher, et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement de terreur.

« Mimi, l'interpella-t-il avec douceur.

Elle poussa un gémissement et refusa de lever la tête.

— Mimi, répéta Harry, un ton urgent rampant dans sa voix douce. Tout ira bien. Je vais te protéger, mais tu dois m'écouter. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
— Qui êtes-vous? murmura-t-elle en se redressant légèrement alors qu'elle l'observait.  
— Je m'appelle Harry et je suis là pour t'aider, lui répondit-il. Tu dois écouter ce que je vais te dire, d'accord?

Elle réagit violemment au bruit provenant de l'extérieur de la cabine, mais acquiesça tout de même.

— Je vais courir avec toi jusqu'à la porte, d'accord? Je vais te guider, mais je vais te dire quelque chose de très important. N'ouvre pas les yeux tant que je ne te dis pas de le faire. Si tu regardes cette créature qui est là dehors droit dans les yeux, tu vas mourir instantanément.

Un sanglot étranglé s'échappa alors de la bouche de la sorcière, et Harry lui tapota maladroitement la main dans un geste de réconfort avant de l'aider à se relever.

— Une fois que tu es sortie des toilettes, cours. Cours et ne regarde pas en arrière.  
— D'accord, murmura Mimi.

Harry se tourna vers le fond de la pièce, les yeux fermés. Ils se rapprochaient de sa cachette. En obstruant les insultes et les menaces, il compta.

— 3… 2… 1… Vas-y!

Il fit voler la porte en éclats et entraîna la Poufsouffle avec lui.

— Exero Morei!

Le sorcier sentit le sort arriver dans son dos et poussa Mimi sur le côté. Une lumière violette foncée fonça au dessus de son épaule et creusa un cratère miniature dans le mur. Le basilic était trop près à son goût, et Harry conjura sans attendre une barrière plutôt fragile derrière son dos. La métamorphose les ralentit juste assez pour permettre au sauveur et à son maigre fardeau d'en finir avec la course vers la porte qui paraissait interminable.

Harry l'ouvrit et fut presque giflé par le Choixpeau Magique.

— Vas-y! » hurla-t-il en poussant presque Mimi dehors, puis il ferma la porte à nouveau en la scellant à l'aide d'un sort. Avant qu'il ne puisse enfiler le Choixpeau, il sentit l'énorme serpent se jeter sur lui. Il se jeta sur le côté, les yeux fermés, la tête tournée vers le danger alors qu'il venait à peine d'éviter de se faire dévorer. En titubant dans un geste peu gracieux pour se relever, et en se protégeant lui-même à l'aide d'un barrage de feu, il coinça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Dépêchedépêchedépêche. Ses pensées se bousculaient légèrement et il lui fut reconnaissant de ne faire aucun commentaire. Néanmoins, la garde de l'épée sembla atterrir sur sa tête avec un peu plus de violence que dans ses souvenirs.

Harry s'éloigna en vitesse du basilic avec le Choixpeau dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'espace et d'un moyen pour arracher les yeux de la créature avant de se servir de l'épée de Gryffondor. Avec un peu de chance, elle hésiterait en le voyant se rapprocher inexorablement de Jedusor. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si les deux se précipitaient sur lui en même temps.

« C'est sans espoir! cria un Jedusor furieux au moment où Harry bloqua rapidement un jet d'acide suivi d'un flot de sortilèges noirs.

Il étouffa un hurlement lorsque l'un d'eux brûla son épaule gauche, la douleur et la blessure l'empêchant de faire bon usage de son bras.

— Tu ne t'échapperas pas! » le Serpentard avait gagné en confiance après avoir enfin touché sa cible.

Son visage se dénua immédiatement de tout rictus lorsqu'un puissant Sortilège de Disparition détruit son bouclier et l'envoya s'écrouler au sol. Néanmoins, Jedusor réussit à bloquer l'Édourtisseur et le Petrificus en sautant par dessus, ce qui impressionna Harry à contrecœur.

Une fois sûr d'avoir assez de place pour respirer, il se retourna les yeux fermés et hurla : « Canviva. » Une large bâche en toile s'échappa de sa baguette, les extrémités alourdies et étudiées pour s'enrouler autour de leur cible. Plusieurs toiles s'envolèrent vers le basilic étonnement agile. Harry dû étouffer un rire lorsque l'une d'entre elles entra en collision avec Jedusor et lui fit immédiatement perdre son équilibre. Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour vérifier, mais l'image mentale n'avait pas de prix. Cela allait le distraire un petit moment.

Il réussit au moins à directement viser la tête du serpent géant. Ce dernier fut aveuglé et, plus important encore, Harry ne pouvait plus risquer de croiser ces grands yeux jaunes.

Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil à la créature qui se tordait de douleur. Elle proférait diverses insultes à l'égard d'Harry, et sa queue rampante percuta Jedusor qui était toujours occupé à essayer de se libérer. Sans attendre, le vétéran plongea la main dans le Choixpeau Magique et attrapa désespérément l'épée de Gryffondor, avant de la retirer puis de faire léviter le chapeau avec prudence hors du champ de bataille.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, plia les genoux légèrement, jambes écartées à la largeur de ses épaules et épée prête au combat. Il n'était en rien un épéiste distingué et son épaule blessée le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il n'avait nullement besoin d'être un professionnel pour pointer et poignarder.

« C'est moi que tu veux, viens me chercher, » siffla-t-il bruyamment.

Le basilic chargea et sa tête alla s'écrouler par terre à l'endroit où il s'était tenu. Harry bondit désespérément et plongea l'épée dans le sommet du crâne du basilic, qui alla s'enfoncer dans la chair jusqu'à la garde. La créature mourut instantanément dans un hurlement perçant, mais son corps continuait à se tordre et à convulser. Harry s'accrocha à l'épée alors que son corps était secoué par l'agonie du basilic. Au moment pile où il croyait y avoir échappé, l'épée glissa et retomba dans une direction pendant qu'Harry était projeté dans une autre.

Le souffle coupé, il fendit l'air un instant avant de venir s'écraser contre un miroir, heurter le lavabo puis s'écraser par terre. Il haleta, la respiration saccadée et son corps aussi douloureux qu'un hématome géant. Son dos était probablement déchiqueté, des morceaux de verre coupé enfoncés dans sa peau, mais la douleur ne l'avait pas encore atteint. Il se considérait chanceux de ne pas être passé à travers une fenêtre, ce qui l'aurait tué dans ce cas.

Harry remarqua à travers ses paupières entrouvertes que Jedusor venait de se sortir de sa situation malencontreuse et s'approchait de lui lentement, sa baguette tournoyant paresseusement entre ses doigts, totalement confiant à l'idée d'avoir pris le dessus.

Mais quel connard, pensa-t-il sinistrement en se redressant péniblement sur ses genoux. Bien qu'il supposait que cette arrogance jouait en sa faveur, vu que le Préfet en Chef aurait facilement pu se débarrasser de lui quand il était dénué de toute forme de défense, étourdi par l'impact.

« Bien, bien, bien Harry. Je dois admettre être modérément impressionné. Tu as réussi à tuer mon basilic. Oh ne te trompe pas, je suis furieux, mais tu as également réussi à éveiller ma curiosité.

Harry fit de son mieux pour déconnecter alors qu'il attrapait le lavabo pour s'appuyer lourdement contre. Il arriva à se relever lentement.

— Peut-être que si tu m'en dis un peu plus sur toi, je pourrais décider de rendre ta mort rapide et indolore, plutôt que lente et douloureuse.  
— Par Merlin, mais tu adores t'écouter parler pas vrai? grinça Harry.

Les beaux traits de l'adolescent se tordirent en un vilain ricanement.

— Meurs! » hurla-t-il.

Un sort d'un jaune maladif fonça droit sur Harry, qui réussit à le détourner au dernier moment. Le voyageur de temps riposta immédiatement en métamorphosant les nombreux décombres en couteaux tranchants qui s'envolèrent sur Jedusor, où ils furent bloqués par un bloc de bois, qui fut ensuite métamorphosé en un tas de vipères tordues auxquelles il ordonna d'attaquer Harry. Plutôt que de convaincre les serpents de renoncer, Harry créa un brasier constitué de flammes ultra-brulantes et détruisit les serpents. Jedusor se protégea à l'aide d'un globe aquatique, et les éléments se heurtèrent dans un sifflement.

De la vapeur envahit les toilettes, et le Serpentard profita de son avantage en beuglant un florilège de sortilèges extrêmement dangereux et douloureux face auxquels Harry se dressa avec faiblesse, toujours appuyé contre le lavabo et incapable de bouger rapidement. La Malédiction de Broyage d'Organes. Le Sort de Décapitation. La Malédiction du Sang Bouillant.

Il lui était difficile de se protéger, mais pas impossible. L'aisance relative avec laquelle il se défendait et ripostait surprit Harry. Les sorts n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux auxquels il était habitué, ni aussi variés. Une idée soudaine lui vint, qui lui valut presque de finir fendu en deux à cause de la distraction. Il s'était mentalement préparé pour le Voldemort de son époque. Le Voldemort qui avait soixante ans d'expérience de plus que lui, qui avait vécu des douzaines de rituels Noirs. Le Voldemort qui avait passé sa vie à rassembler du pouvoir et de sombres connaissances rien que pour lui. Cette personne, bien que cruelle, puissante et instruite pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans n'était que cela. Un adolescent.

Devenir présomptueux ne lui réussirait pas, bien sûr. Mais tout de même….

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec violence à cet instant, deux silhouettes se précipitant au beau milieu de la scène.

Armando Dippet et Albus Dumbledore s'arrêtèrent sur le champ, figés par le choc devant la scène qui venait de les accueillir. Les toilettes étaient presque détruites, un basilic géant d'une longueur d'au moins dix-huit mètres gisait mort sur le sol, et deux sorciers se battaient farouchement en duel, sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup d'œil à la source de l'interruption.

Le Directeur bégaya, l'esprit vidé par la surprise, mais Albus ne l'entendit pas. Son regard était fixé sur l'inconnu et aperçut ses traits dans un miroir, des cheveux sombres et des yeux verts brillants. Il resta incapable de bouger un long moment. Cette réaction fut si intensément viscérale, ce sentiment que ce sorcier lui était familier, il en eut presque le souffle coupé.

Harry les aperçût du coin de l'œil et reconnut les deux professeurs instantanément, Dippet grâce à son portait et Dumbledore grâce à une interaction poussée. Il garda un œil sur eux alors même que Jedusor et lui échangeaient sorts et insultes. Ils passaient de l'un à l'autre avec aisance et à première vue sans y faire attention, de l'anglais au Fourchelangue.

« Imperio, finit par entonner Jedusor dans un élan de désespoir maintenant que les deux figures d'autorité étaient présentes.

Harry laissa le sort le toucher, reconnaissant devant cet instant de répit. Il fut capable d'y résister avec une telle facilité comparé à la future version de Tom Jedusor que c'en était presque risible.

— Rends-toi et dis-leur que tout est de ta faute, murmura une voix à peine perceptible dans le fond de son esprit.

Harry ne fit aucun geste pour obéir et prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Sa chemise lui collait dans le dos, trempée de sang et son épaule gauche hurlait de douleur.

— Fais-le, insista la voix.  
— Bien essayé Jedusor, répliqua Harry froidement. Mais tu as vraiment besoin de plus d'entrainement. Tu vas être enfermé pendant un très long moment et rien ne va pouvoir te sauver à présent.

L'étudiant laissa échapper un cri de rage sourd et attaqua à l'aide de sortilèges qui alourdiraient sans nul doute sa peine à Azkaban.

— Ça suffit! beugla le Directeur Dippet qui avait miraculeusement retrouvé ses esprits.

Albus avait comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de calmer l'un des deux duellistes sans arme. Si le timing était légèrement inadéquat, l'un d'eux mourrait, incapable de se défendre. Peut-être pouvait-il interposer un bouclier au milieu.

Les sorts frappèrent sa barrière dorée dans un bruyant 'gong' et furent retenus durant quelques secondes. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait définitivement pas résister à deux sorciers aussi puissants sans user un peu plus d'énergie qu'Albus ne se sentait de fournir. Le Directeur et son Directeur adjoint n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'asseoir et de regarder à la manière de spectateurs, incapables d'intervenir sans sérieusement risquer des vies.

Albus savait naturellement qui était vraisemblablement responsable. Il suspectait Tom Elvis Jedusor depuis longtemps, et il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant à l'égard de ce sorcier inconnu pour avoir mis un terme à ce que son élève avait manigancé. Il était cependant tout à fait curieux et extrêmement intéressé à l'idée de savoir qui était l'inconnu et comment il avait réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard à cette heure-ci. Et le fait qu'il parlait Fourchelangue. C'était si rare et peut-être une vraie chance, si l'on considérait l'énorme basilic mort.

— Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça? Si je tombe, je t'emmène avec moi, siffla furieusement Jedusor.

À la différence de son futur dément et plus âgé, il ne se laissait pas entraîner par sa rage à un point qui l'empêcherait d'agir en toute logique. Il restait toutefois un adolescent avec des hormones et un tempérament impulsif.

Beurk, pensa Harry distraitement. Voldemort avec des hormones.

— Tu es fichu, Voldemort. Tu n'es seigneur de rien et un lâche qui fuit face à la mort, déclara calmement Harry.

C'en était trop pour son ennemi.

— Endoloris! »

Le temps de conjurer quoi que ce soit pour bloquer l'Impardonnable lui manqua. Ce dernier le frappa avec moins de force que celle à laquelle Harry était habitué, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins douloureux. Il s'écroula à moitié, effondré au dessus du lavabo alors que ses membres étaient pris de convulsions et qu'il gémissait de douleur. Il n'avait pas conservé son immunité complète au Sortilège Doloris après la Bataille de Poudlard pour une raison quelconque, mais il le touchait tout de même avec moins de force que quiconque.

« Stupéfix! » mugirent deux voix.

Armando et Albus avaient réagi automatiquement. Jedusor n'eut d'autre choix que de briser le sortilège pour s'écarter et se protéger. Albus tremblait presque de rage devant les actions du Serpentard.

Alors qu'Harry se relevait dans la souffrance, Tom regardait autour de lui, le regard vert foncé sauvage. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'échapper aux conséquences à présent. Mais il se vengerait avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent. L'épée qui avait tué son basilic gisait au sol, dissimulée à la vue des autres par les décombres. Il l'envoya lame la première en direction du faible sorcier.

Harry regarda l'épée de Gryffondor voler en direction de son torse. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, pensa-t-il, et il ne bougea pas. Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts et il avait rempli sa mission. Il ne savait pas grand chose de Dippet, mais Dumbledore ferait le nécéssaire pour que justice soit faite. Il croisa le regard de Jedusor calmement, observa ses traits se tordre de haine.

L'adolescent avait compris. Il ne gagnerait pas car Harry acceptait la mort, il l'accueillait même. L'assassiner n'était pas une victoire, c'était à peine un prolongement de son échec.

Le temps sembla ralentir pour Albus. La lame se rapprochait sans cesse du sorcier mystérieux qui ne fit rien pour l'esquiver. Albus vit immédiatement, instinctivement, qu'il allait laisser l'épée l'atteindre. Il était prêt - non, il était impatient - à mourir.

Son cœur s'emballa et il bougea plus vite que jamais pour attraper le jeune homme.

Harry haleta quand ses pieds se soulevèrent du sol quelques secondes à peine avant l'instant où l'épée aurait dû le tuer. Au lieu de l'achever, elle s'enfonça profondément dans sa hanche, du sang jaillit et tacha le sol, puis il alla s'écraser contre Albus Dumbledore. Le verre toujours protubérant dans son dos s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa peau et des cris de douleur le firent se voûter, la bouche ouverte dans un cri sourd, avant de s'effondrer enfin inconscient dans les bras du professeur.

Pendant ce temps là Armando avait mis Tom Jedusor hors d'état de nuire, l'avait ligoté et assommé.

« Je vais l'emmener à l'Infirmerie si vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide, indiqua Albus, les yeux fixés par l'inquiétude sur le jeune homme.

La bouche du Directeur se tordit en un demi-rictus ironique.

— Je suis capable de gérer un sorcier adolescent assommé Albus. Allez-y. »

Il acquiesça et se dépêcha de sortir, en portant délicatement Harry jusqu'à l'Infirmerie.


	3. La Force de Continuer

Un grand merci pour vos premiers encouragements, ils sont très motivants! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

_Maintenant là, tu vois, tu peux courir tant que tu veux pour rester au même endroit. Si tu veux aller ailleurs, tu dois courir au moins deux fois plus vite que ça!_  
— _**« De l'Autre Côté du Miroir » de Lewis Carroll**_

* * *

Il avait l'impression d'être suspendu dans les limbes entre le sommeil et la conscience, comme s'il voguait sous l'eau. Ses pensées étaient lentes et lui venaient de loin, en proie à la mélasse. C'était à cause des potions, réalisa-t-il vaguement. Il s'était trouvé dans cette situation assez souvent. Ils lui en avaient probablement administré un paquet, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Harry lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Il essaya de contracter un doigt, de faire n'importe quel bruit qui traduirait sa conscience, mais il en était incapable.

Quelqu'un était là avec lui. Madame Pomfresh? Non. Il voulait se sentir inquiet, menacé, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Puis il entendit un gazouillis mélodieux d'une beauté céleste, et toutes ses inquiétudes se volatilisèrent. Fumseck. Il aurait poussé un soupir s'il avait pu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le phœnix et ce dernier lui avait manqué. La conscience lui glissa d'entre les doigts et il tomba dans un sommeil réparateur, bercé par la chanson de Fumseck.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla complètement, très peu de souvenirs lui subsistaient de son sommeil induit par les potions. Il reconnut la pièce immédiatement pour y avoir passé suffisamment de temps par le passé. Le futur. Peu importe.

Il n'était pas dans son lit habituel, mais la disposition des lits était légèrement différente de toute façon. Une cinquantaine d'années marquait visiblement une divergence.

Un coup d'œil aux fenêtres lui indiqua qu'il faisait nuit, bien qu'Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il avait passé dans les vapes. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il pourrait le savoir plus tard, mais pour le moment il devait sortir de là, s'en aller. Il sentait les souvenirs se lever et toutes les émotions poignantes et douloureuses les accompagner. Les murs blancs peints rouge sang, les cadavres. Madame Pomfresh, qui s'était occupée de lui et l'avait soigné depuis le tout premier pied qu'il avait posé dans Poudlard, décapitée en donnant sa vie pour protéger ses patients.

Harry ferma les yeux et repoussa une vague de nausée ou de larmes, il ne savait pas laquelle. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Doucement, il se redressa en position assise. Son corps lui faisait mal, mais la douleur était à peine écrasante. Des bandages blancs lui enveloppaient le torse, ce qui était bon signe puisqu'a priori il ne saignait pas à travers le tissu. Harry donna un petit coup sur sa hanche dans un geste expérimental à l'endroit où il avait été poignardé, mais la zone était totalement engourdie.

Ignorant son corps mécontent, Harry balança ses pieds par dessus le côté du lit en faisant attention. Il se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de ses vêtements. Ces derniers étaient bien au delà du rafistolage, sans aucun doute, mais avaient-ils retrouvé leur forme originelle? Avaient-ils été reconnus comme étant des objets métamorphosés? Il espérait que non. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait-il pas été un maître de la métamorphose?

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Dans un geste furtif, le cœur automatiquement au bord des lèvres, il se toucha la cuisse à l'endroit où était cachée la Baguette de Sureau. Étant celui à avoir lancé le sort, il devait être le seul à la sentir et elle était toujours là. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. À chaque fois qu'il perdait connaissance il ne pouvait se détendre avant d'être certain que la baguette n'était pas tombée entre de mauvaises mains.

Il devrait ensuite retrouver sa baguette principale, ce qui serait peut-être un peu plus compli -

Cette dernière était posée sur la table de chevet.

Harry la fixa un long moment. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une guerre, même si cette dernière se déroulait principalement sur le Continent. Pourquoi diable laisseraient-ils un inconnu potentiellement dangereux avec sa baguette. S'il avait toujours été dans sa propre époque, il aurait suspecté un genre de piège. Mais peut-être étaient-ils aussi confiants que cela ici?

À moins que Fumseck n'y ait été pour quelque chose. Fumseck était venu plus tôt, n'est-ce pas? Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en souvenir, mais il s'en doutait.

Auquel cas il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi méfiant.

Un soupir lui échappa à la sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans le bout de ses doigts juste après qu'il ait ramassé sa baguette. Il métamorphosa sa blouse d'hôpital en imaginant des vêtements semblables aux derniers qu'il avait portés avec concentration. Il était trop épuisé pour penser à ses chaussures à cet instant, que le sol de pierres soit glacial n'y changeait rien. Il pourrait les récupérer à un autre moment.

Harry s'appuya lourdement contre son lit en se levant. Ses jambes faibles tremblaient, mais quelques minutes lui suffirent pour réussir à marcher selon sa propre volonté. Il agita sa baguette à travers plusieurs gestes compliqués, fouilla et identifia… rien du tout.

Puis il réalisa ; évidement, Madame Pomfresh ne travaillait pas encore ici et, même si cela avait été le cas, sa manie de s'échapper de l'Infirmerie avant qu'elle ne l'autorise à la quitter lui était étrangère. Il n'y aurait point de multiples protections pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Harry en rit presque. Il lui suffisait de sortir par la porte.

Il mit plus longtemps qu'il aurait aimé pour traverser la pièce jusqu'aux portes de l'Infirmerie, mais il n'osait pas trop pousser son corps faible. S'il se faisait surprendre, il serait surement rapatrié dans son lit grâce à la magie, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne chose du tout. Dans l'idéal, il pourrait s'en aller sans personne d'assez intelligent pour réfléchir à son identité ni à sa provenance.

Par la barbe de Merlin, il avait à peine la vingtaine mais avait l'impression d'avoir cent ans.

Doucement et silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller les portraits, le sorcier frêle passa la porte et la referma délicatement derrière lui. Il se tourna et fonça droit dans un corps solide et tiède. Une main surgit et lui attrapa le coude, le stabilisant avant qu'il ne puisse s'écrouler par terre et il leva la tête.

C'était Albus Dumbledore.

La baguette d'Harry s'était dirigée automatiquement, pour ne pas dire sournoisement, vers la personne avant même qu'il ait levé la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il regretta presque ce réflex, puisqu'il était sûr que le professeur le remarquerait et en prendrait mentalement note. Cela ne ferait sans nul doute que renforcer les suspicions qu'il avait déjà accumulées à son encontre, peu importe lesquelles.

« Comment avez-vous, commença Harry à voix basse, curieux à l'idée de savoir comment il avait eu vent de sa tentative de fuite, puis il remarqua que Fumseck était perché sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.

Harry plissa les yeux vers l'oiseau.

— Traitre, bougonna-t-il.

Fumseck gazouilla. Il se moquait de lui, le voyageur de temps en était certain. Il ne put toutefois ressentir autre chose à son égard qu'une affection agacée. Il réalisa que le phœnix lui avait manqué plus que de raison.

— Je vois que vous avez rencontré Fumseck, commenta Albus, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'une lueur amusée.

Harry refoula un frisson et resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre?

— Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, continua le Directeur adjoint après un long moment.  
— Harry, professeur, divulgua-t-il. Juste Harry.  
— Alors vous devez m'appeler Albus, répondit l'autre sorcier en lui souriant gentiment.

Albus. Même dans sa propre tête, Harry trouvait étrange de l'appeler par son prénom. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

— Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient? Et qu'en est-il de Jedusor? demanda-t-il sans remarquer la manière dont il avait attrapé la manche de la robe de l'autre homme dans son inquiétude soudaine.

— Que lui est-il arrivé?  
— Tout va bien. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant trois jours. Armando a convoqué les Aurors et Tom Jedusor a été arrêté. Son procès a eu lieu hier et il a été condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité pour avoir utilisé deux Impardonnables, sans parler de ses intentions concernant le basilic.  
— Et mon nom n'a pas été cité? insista-t-il, hanté à l'idée de devenir une énième fois le foutu sauveur du Monde des Sorciers.  
— Comme nous ignorions votre nom, vous avez simplement été cité comme sorcier inconnu, répondit l'autre. Nous essayons d'éviter que le grand public ait vent des événements par peur de causer une panique générale.

Harry lui lâcha la manche dans un soupir, et toute la tension quitta brusquement son corps dans son soulagement. Albus lui attrapa à nouveau le coude avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

— Vous n'allez pas bien du tout Harry. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner dans l'Infirmerie, offrit-il.  
— Non, protesta Harry avec véhémence, les yeux paniqués à l'idée de retourner dans cette pièce. Non, je vais bien. J'ai connu pire ; je ne peux pas retourner là bas. Je vais simplement y aller et personne n'aura plus à se soucier de moi.  
— Calmez-vous. Détendez-vous Harry, dit Albus avec douceur, inquiet devant sa réaction violente. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de retourner dans l'Infirmerie. Mais je ne peux pas en mon âme et conscience vous laisser errer blessé.  
— Tout ira bien bien, assura Harry sans réfléchir.

Il tituba légèrement en essayant de rejoindre le Hall d'Entrée, mais le sorcier ainé le stoppa dans sa course avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner.

— Avez-vous un endroit où rester? » s'enquit-il en regardant attentivement les yeux couleur émeraude d'Harry.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Albus Dumbledore savait déceler la vérité sans prononcer un seul mot.

Harry baissa la tête vers le hall vide et sombre sans le voir. Il était évident que Dumbledore avait remarqué ses vêtements métamorphosés et en avait tiré la bonne conclusion. Sa tente et ses couvertures conjurées n'étaient plus là, mais il n'arrivait pas bien à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait des restes de nourriture. L'argent qui lui restait avait servi à l'achat d'un fourreau pour sa baguette et il n'avait certainement pas l'énergie d'acquérir des fonds, que ce soit par un honnête travail ou pas. Il n'avait pas de papiers, pas de résultats de B.U.S.E.s ou d'A.S.P.I.C.s. La Cabane Hurlante n'avait pas non plus encore été construite ou était utilisée. La famille Black demeurait Square Grimmauld, les Weasley n'avaient pas encore la moindre idée de qui il était et ne seraient sans doute pas enclins à l'héberger. Il n'avait même pas un placard qu'il pouvait considérer comme sien. Il avait exposé à la face du monde le vrai visage de Tom Jedusor. Le Mage Noir en puissance serait soigneusement emprisonné à Azkaban si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Que lui restait-il à faire à présent?

« Venez, lui ordonna subitement Albus en tirant Harry de sa rêverie.

Il avait clairement vu les émotions sur le visage du jeune homme, et n'avait vraiment pas apprécié y voir tant de désespoir et d'impuissance.

— Vous allez rester dans mes quartiers et je vais laisser un mot à Madame Basset pour lui éviter de paniquer en découvrant que vous n'êtes plus dans votre lit.  
— Je ne veux pas m'imposer, gambergea Harry bien que son cœur s'emballa devant l'offre, même si cette dernière ne serait valable que quelques jours.  
— Ne soyez pas ridicule, rétorqua Dumbledore d'un ton brusque qui lui évoqua le Professeur McGonagall. Je ne vous aurais pas proposé si je ne voulais pas de votre compagnie. Auquel cas j'aurais été forcé de vous ramener dans l'Infirmerie et de vous ensorceler pour vous empêcher de quitter votre lit, ce que vous n'auriez pas apprécié du tout j'imagine.

Harry frissonna sans faire exprès. Il serait devenu fou si le professeur avait fait ça.

— Merci, dit-il, je vous en suis reconnaissant.  
— Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème, répondit Albus. Vous pouvez marcher?

Un air indigné protesta, qui se transforma rapidement en frustration alors que le jeune homme n'avait d'autre choix que de s'appuyer lourdement contre le bras accueillant d'Albus. Harry se mordit la lèvre, déterminé à ne pas abandonner. Albus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son entêtement omnipotent, même s'il était d'avis que ce trait de caractère n'était pas forcément toujours une bonne chose. Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry irait jusqu'à infecter ses blessures juste pour ne pas paraître fragile ou inapte. De l'avis d'Albus, il n'en avait pas besoin. Quelqu'un capable à la fois de tuer un basilic vieux de plusieurs siècles et de battre un Mage Noir aspirant était tout sauf fragile ou inapte.

Ce qui le ramena à réfléchir à la manière dont Harry avait su débarquer au moment propice. L'absence d'un patronyme et le désir évident de disparaître à l'arrière plan avait éveillé sa curiosité. Harry était un puzzle et Albus avait toujours aimé les puzzles.

— Vous allez aggraver vos blessures, dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.  
— Je vais bien, répliqua machinalement Harry.  
— Je pense que je ferais mieux de vous porter, affirma Albus qui, dans un geste souple, souleva le plus petit sorcier dans ses bras avec grâce.  
— Quoi - Albus, siffla Harry qui manqua presque de se souvenir d'utiliser le prénom de son ancien mentor, le corps tendu par la gêne.  
— Je vous fais mal? s'interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Je peux vous faire léviter, si vous préférez.  
— Non, ce n'est pas ça, le rassura Harry.

Il se força à se détendre. Il détestait le sentiment d'impuissance qui accompagnait la lévitation, l'idée d'être à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était en fait plutôt agréable, pensa-t-il distraitement, d'être porté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait encore de lui.

— Je ne voudrais pas… euh… être un fardeau.  
— Je vous ai déjà porté une fois ; je ne pense pas que le faire une seconde fois va poser problème. Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os, de toute façon.  
— Vous m'avez… porté? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Je ne devrais pas être surpris que vous ne vous en souveniez pas j'imagine.

Albus arborait un air quelque peu mélancolique.

— Après tout, vous aviez perdu connaissance.

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire.

— Vous m'avez invoqué, dit-il lentement. J'avais oublié ça. Oh, j'ai dû ruiner vos vêtements. Il y avait du sang partout je crois. Je suis désolé. Je trouverai un moyen de les remplacer.

Albus trébucha et rata une marche en fixant sa charge autoproclamée d'un air choqué.

— Mes vêtements? s'exclama-t-il, la voix d'autant plus forte au milieu du silence. Mon cher ami, j'étais bien plus inquiet pour vous!

Harry rougit bien assez pour rendre un Weasley fier.

— Oh, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais quand même… »

Il se tut. Il ne savait que répondre à cela. Le silence s'étira, mais c'était un silence confortable. Harry autorisa sa tête à aller se poser avec hésitation sur l'épaule d'Albus, puis il ferma les yeux. Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé inconscient dans l'Infirmerie, il était encore fatigué. Quelle heure était-il? Il avait l'impression qu'il était tôt le matin, mais Harry s'endormit avant de pouvoir poser la question.

* * *

À son réveil, Harry se trouva dans un lit qui ne lui était pas familier. Le matelas était bien plus moelleux que tout ce sur quoi il avait dormi des années durant. Les draps et les teintures étaient bordeaux et une odeur de chocolat flottait vaguement dans l'air. Il poussa un soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures. Il ne se souvenait de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi calme.

Son estomac poussa un gargouillement et il laissa tomber l'idée de se rendormir afin d'aller trouver de la nourriture. Avant de débarquer dans cette période temporelle, il ne se souvenait pas non plus de la dernière fois où il avait mangé un repas décent. De plus, il ne se sentait plus du tout aussi faible que lors de sa fuite de l'Infirmerie. Il devait être presque guéri.

Harry observa la chambre et devina grâce aux bibelots et au perchoir installé dans un coin qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du Pro - non, d'Albus. Il était tenté de s'y attarder, sa curiosité abondante avide d'examiner plus attentivement ce à quoi ressemblaient les appartements de son futur Directeur. Harry éprouvait néanmoins plus de respect que de curiosité envers sa vie privée et il était de toute façon affamé. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et jeta un œil à ce qui semblait être le salon.

Albus leva les yeux, assis derrière le bureau dans le coin, occupé à corriger des copies et son visage s'illumina en le voyant.

« Ah, bonjour Harry. Je me demandais à quel moment vous alliez émerger.  
— Je suis désolé, bougonna Harry, soudainement incapable de regarder l'autre sorcier. Je ne voulais pas vous chasser de votre lit.

Albus fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et s'approcha de la table à manger en lui faisant signe de se joindre à lui.

— Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous savez, mon talent réside dans la métamorphose, j'étais donc plutôt confortablement installé. Vous voulez manger quelque chose?

L'estomac d'Harry choisit ce moment pour gargouiller, ce à quoi il essaya de ne pas rougir.

— Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Un grand bol de bouillon et plusieurs tranches de pain apparurent devant Harry. Les elfes de maison avaient apparemment été mis au parfum concernant son cas.

— Madame Basset était on ne peut plus en colère contre vous, commenta Albus en regardant son hôte manger. Et contre moi pour m'être plié à vos désirs.

Harry poussa un léger grognement.

— Il semble que je fais cet effet aux infirmières. Madame P - euh, mon ancienne médicomage s'était mise à placer des protections autour de mon lit et sur les portes pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir dés qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Son visage se dénua de tout sourire à l'instant où son sort lui revint en mémoire, et il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de l'image.

Une légère étincelle brilla dans les yeux d'Albus.

— Jedusor a-t-il été transféré à Azkaban? s'enquit le voyageur de temps d'un ton censé être désinvolte en se concentrant sur son repas.

Il ne pourrait pas s'apaiser avant que la jeune version de Voldemort ne soit emprisonnée en toute sécurité.

— Il est prévu qu'il soit escorté là bas ce soir, répondit Dumbledore.

L'air légèrement calculateur dans les yeux verts du jeune sorcier ne lui passa pas inaperçu.

— Vous n'avez pas encore réclamé votre récompense pour avoir abattu le basilic.

Harry le fixa d'un air ahuri.

— Quoi?

Il paraissait surpris.

— Vous n'êtes certainement pas sans savoir que les morceaux de basilic font partie des ingrédients de potion les plus chers et les plus recherchés.  
— Oh. Mais…

Harry se retint à peine de remarquer que rien de semblable n'avait été fait la dernière fois. Il se demanda pourquoi le Directeur avait tout bonnement laissé pourrir le basilic dans la Chambre et partit du principe qu'il avait agi ainsi, faute de vouloir attirer l'attention sur le danger ayant régné à Poudlard.

— Nous n'allons pas vendre tous les morceaux en une seule fois, continua Albus face à un Harry silencieux. Nous ne voudrions pas inonder le marché et compte tenu du climat particulier, nous avons décidé que vendre une fraction seulement au départ serait une meilleure idée. Les profits vont être partagés de moitié entre l'école et vous.

Harry lâcha un soupir et s'affala dans sa chaise.

— Au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de trop m'inquiéter concernant l'argent pour le moment, » marmonna-t-il avec soulagement.

Il devrait attendre de voir combien la première vente allait lui rapporter avant de prévoir quoi que ce soit. Il aurait certainement besoin d'économiser pas mal pour une maison ou un appartement, et il n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait faire pour gagner sa vie de manière stable. Il aurait peut-être besoin de passer une session d'A.S.P.I.C.s à un moment donné et il espérait ne pas devoir fournir un certificat de naissance ou autre. Il se trouvait que passer les A.S.P.I.C.s serait une expérience inédite. Il n'avait pas pu le faire avec Voldemort aux commandes du Ministère.

Albus rodait comme un chien de garde - faute de meilleure expression -, autour d'Harry qui lui déambulait dans la pièce avant de retourner se coucher. Il suspectait le bouillon d'avoir contenu une potion, vu qu'il se sentait étonnement bien.

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard préoccupé, Albus partit donner son cours de fin d'après-midi. À son retour dans ses quartiers, il ne fut pas entièrement surpris de ne trouver Harry nulle-part. Il espérait simplement que ce dernier reviendrait une fois Tom à Azkaban.


	4. Un Foyer, Enfin

_Qui frappe à ma fenêtre?_

_Le hibou et le Garçon Mort…_

_… Je me suis aventuré sur ce chemin et me suis perdu dans un conte…_

_… Viennent l'enfer et la marée haute_

_Mes recherches continueront…_

_… Un rossignol dans une cage dorée_

_C'est moi, enfermé à l'intérieur du labyrinthe de la réalité_

_Viendra quelqu'un qui allègera mon cœur lourd_

_Il me dénouera, me ramènera à la vie_

_Tout commence avec une berceuse_

**_— « L'Évasion » de Nightwish et Dark Passion Play_**

* * *

Harry flottait à califourchon sur le balai qu'il avait emprunté à l'école, au dessus de l'eau d'un gris métallique. Même en plein été, le domaine qui encerclait Azkaban demeurait orageux et presque glaciale. Il patientait depuis des heures et, même s'il n'avait plus froid physiquement parlant grâce à l'emploi judicieux de sortilèges chauffants, ces derniers n'étaient pas très efficaces face au désespoir généré par les détraqueurs. Et du désespoir, l'âme d'Harry en transportait pas mal. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait un détour par les cuisines et supplié aux elfes de maison quelques morceaux de chocolat avant son départ de Poudlard.

En théorie, il n'avait pas attendu pour rien. Albus ne lui avait donné qu'une fourchette horaire très large, et l'apparition de Jedusor escorté par les Aurors aurait pu lui échapper. Il suivait en l'occurence le bateau depuis les airs avec attention, désireux plus que jamais de la couverture que lui aurait offerte sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Les nuages le cachaient de manière assez efficace, mais le froid et l'humidité n'en valaient presque pas la peine. Il aurait dû appliquer un Impervius sur ses lunettes, déglutissant avec difficulté en se souvenant de l'instant où Hermione le lui avait enseigné, avec ses cheveux châtains frisés et son ton clair et réfléchi. D'une infaillibilité sans faille accompagnée de son génie, c'était là bien leur 'Mione.

Harry cligna des yeux et redoubla d'efforts pour suivre le bateau. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser aucune distraction à cet instant précis. Il pourrait pleurer plus tard. Il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire et cette perspective l'ébranla. Il voulait s'assurer que Jedusor atteigne bien sa cellule. Il voulait s'assurer que ce dernier y reste. Que s'il tentait de s'en échapper, Harry le saurait. Qu'il n'y aurait aucune magouille de la part du Ministère. Qu'aucune substitution ne serait mise en place de sorte à ce que personne n'ait conscience du danger, comme avec Barty Croupton Jr. Il n'y aurait pas de problème si Harry pouvait les suivre jusqu'à la cellule, mais il ne pouvait pas les suivre sous sa forme humaine, invisible ou pas. Il devrait rester trop près du groupe, de sorte à être protégé par leurs Patronus. Pénétrer dans la prison sous une forme animale serait une meilleure idée, mais il n'avait jamais appris à devenir un Animagus. Il s'agissait d'un art chronophage pour lequel Harry et ses amis n'avaient jamais trouvé le temps.

Peut-être, décida-t-il rapidement, que des mesures temporaires devraient faire l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait appris à devenir un Animagus. Après tout, les détraqueurs étaient les principaux gardiens de la prison. Il pourrait facilement éviter n'importe quel sorcier méfiant à l'égard d'un animal rôdant dans Azkaban. Il lui serait aisé de passer au travers des protections. Il était vrai qu'il avait bien plus de pratique en matière de destruction de boucliers, mais la tâche ne devrait pas s'avérer trop compliquée. Il remercia Merlin pour les informations données par Tonks et Kingsley concernant les protections d'Azkaban. Ces informations s'avéraient bien plus utiles que ce qu'ils avaient tous pu imaginer. Il pourrait au final installer des protections sur la cellule de Jedusor de manière subtile jusqu'à rendre toute tentative d'évasion quasiment impossible.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry allait se concentrer sur sa forme Animagus qu'il espérait maitriser au plus vite.

Mais et si… si Tom s'évadait? S'il évadait et qu'Harry ne s'en rendait compte que plusieurs mois, voire peut-être même un an plus tard? Il serait trop tard. L'histoire se répèterait une fois de plus. Cédric et cet air confus figé perpétuellement sur son visage par un éclair de lumière verte. Sirius et cette allégresse moqueuse qui n'avait pas encore été totalement remplacée par la surprise avant de disparaître en un instant. Le Professeur Dumbledore et les membres écartés tel un aigle en plein vol depuis la tour frappée par le tonnerre.

« Non! Neville! NEVILLE! Fais demi-tour, on doit aller le sauver!

— Il est trop tard Harry, gémit Hermione dans un sanglot déchirant. Il est trop tard. Si nous y retournons, nous allons tous mourir. On aura fait tout ça pour rien. »

Luna, empalée sur un arbre, torturée, éviscérée, les vêtements arrachés de son corps, ses yeux rêveurs vitreux dans la mort.

« Non, pas Harry, pas Harry, prenez-moi. Je vous en supplie, ayez pitié. Haaarrryyyy! »

Le dernier souvenir, le son familier des cris de sa mère, sortit Harry de sa rêverie juste à temps pour l'empêcher de basculer du balai. Il renforça ses boucliers d'Occlumancie sans attendre, en se réprimandant pour faire preuve de si peu d'attention alors qu'il s'approchait de l'île infestée par les détraqueurs. C'était stupide de sa part.

Il frotta ses yeux humides sans douceur, convaincu qu'ils étaient rouges à présent mais, vu qu'il était Désillusionné, il partait du principe que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le bateau était prêt à accoster, Harry plongea donc en vitesse et se cala entre les sorciers et la prison.

L'atmosphère de désespoir se faisait lourde au dessus de lui, jusqu'à le forcer à rassembler toute sa concentration pour se rappeler ce qu'il était venu faire. Des hurlements résonnaient dans son esprit, des images sanglantes s'y imposaient durant ses moments de distraction. L'Occlumancie ne se montrait pas très efficace face aux détraqueurs.

Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner, une douleur qu'il accueillit. Cette dernière le poussait à se concentrer, à repousser ses souvenirs. Il se sentit mieux au fur et à mesure que les Aurors s'approchaient, leur procession flanquée par deux Patronus, un oiseau et un chien.

Apercevoir le visage pâle, hanté de Tom lui causa un moment de panique ; et si ça n'était pas lui? S'il s'agissait de polynectar ou d'un glamour puissant? Harry lança des vrilles de Légilimancie et se glissa dans l'esprit du prisonnier. Les boucliers d'Occlumancie de l'adolescent étaient impressionnants, il voulait bien le reconnaître, mais ils comportaient des failles causées par les détraqueurs. Un coup d'œil rapide lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien là de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry dégaina sa baguette dés que le groupe lui passa devant, dos à lui, et un sortilège de traçabilité basé sur l'un des projets des jumeaux alla s'accrocher de lui-même à la magie de Jedusor. Les Aurors étaient mal-à-l'aise, il le voyait. Peut-être étaient-ils assez doués pour sentir que quelque chose clochait, ou peut-être qu'Azkaban commençait à faire son effet sur eux. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moment qu'il ne se faisait pas attraper. Il attendit qu'ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment avant de s'en aller, bien trop heureux à l'idée de s'éloigner de ce misérable endroit.

Harry pensa un instant à tout simplement disparaître, à ne jamais retourner à Poudlard, à rester loin des yeux trop perçants d'Albus Dumbledore. Il aurait pu donner suite à cette idée s'il n'avait pas été perché sur un balai de l'école. Il était sur le point de voler quelque chose qui appartenait à Poudlard. De plus, y avait-il meilleur endroit pour apprendre à devenir un Animagus qu'auprès d'un discret maître de la métamorphose?

Il n'osa pas transplaner aussi près de l'île, de peur qu'ils puissent en découvrir l'origine. N'importe quel sorcier s'approchant trop près de la prison éveillerait leur méfiance sans aucun doute, et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer ce genre d'attention sur lui.

Il mit une demi-heure à rejoindre le continent et une demi-heure supplémentaire avant de se sentir assez en sécurité pour transplaner. Sa paranoïa rendrait Maugrey fier, ironisa-t-il. Entretemps, il essaya de se convaincre que Jedusor ne s'évaderait pas. Il était loin de posséder les ressources ni le pouvoir qu'il avait accumulés des années plus tard et, de ce qu'Harry avait pu voir, les détraqueurs produisaient toujours un effet sur lui. Tom avait beau avoir un groupe de partisans loyaux à ses pieds, ces derniers n'étaient encore eux-mêmes que des enfants. Très peu, voire aucun, n'étaient chefs de famille et il doutait de leur loyauté après ça. Le règne de terreur de Jedusor avait échoué avant même de n'avoir réellement démarré. Aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait risquer finir comme leur leader.

Le temps qu'Harry apparaisse à la lisière des protections de Poudlard, balai à la main, il était très tard. Il tressaillit à cause de la douleur que lui procurait l'entaille dans sa hanche, et il se rendit compte en touchant le bandage qu'il avait saigné au travers. Ce n'était probablement pas bon signe vis-à-vis de sa santé.

Il ignorait combien de temps il resta là à fixer d'un regard vide le balai pendant que l'épuisement s'emparait de ses membres. Il ignorait comment il aurait pu atteindre le château sans lui. Les Sombrals avaient-ils été apprivoisés avant ou par Hagrid? Et de toute façon, comment aurait-il pu en appeler un? Il partit du principe qu'il aurait pu rester assis dans la Forêt Interdite à attendre l'aide de personne et, même dans l'état confus dans lequel il se trouvait, une telle idée lui sembla très stupide.

Cet argument demeurait discutable dans tous les cas. Harry se sortit de sa rêverie et monta lentement sur son balai. La vitesse et la maniabilité de ce dernier l'avaient légèrement frustré au début - de son point de vue, c'était une vieille daube - mais à présent, cela lui importait peu. Il voulait tout simplement aller dormir.

Harry réussit à aller ranger le balai dans le hangar à balais avant de se diriger vers le château, en trébuchant plusieurs fois sur le sol irrégulier. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les portes et un peu plus encore à les refermer. Il ne réussit à faire que quelques pas avant de s'appuyer lourdement contre le mur au moment où ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Le sorcier blessé glissa contre le mur et alla s'étaler sur le sol de pierres, sa tête chancelant sur le côté.

Le hall tremblotait alors qu'il luttait pour se ressaisir. Harry n'était pas sûr d'espérer que quelqu'un le trouve. S'il devait choisir la personne, il espérait qu'elle soit Albus, mais cela semblait peu probable. Bien qu'il ne chipoterait pas trop si un elfe de maison le trouvait. À moins que ce dernier n'insiste pour l'accompagner à l'Infirmerie. Là, il chipoterait.

Harry baissa les yeux et fut marginalement surpris de voir qu'il tremblait. Puis il réalisa être pris de sueurs froides et maudit mentalement son corps. Azkaban lui avait vraiment fait de l'effet. Il avait le sentiment qu'une fois qu'Albus aurait vu son état, il ne le laisserait plus sortir de son lit durant des semaines. Peut-être qu'un sortilège collant serait de la partie.

Le voyageur de temps était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher. De ce fait, il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un s'agenouilla devant lui et lui parla, un air inquiet sur le visage : « Que s'est-il passé mon garçon?

Harry détourna le regard et Armando Dippet se dessina devant lui.

— Vous êtes Harry, c'est ça?

Harry acquiesça. Le Directeur avait vraiment l'air inquiet, mais il n'était pas en bonne position pour le rassurer de quelque manière que ce soit.

— Vous êtes mal en point Harry. Je dois vous emmener à l'Infirmerie immédiatement.

Le jeune sorcier se raidit.

— Pas Madame Pomfresh, articula-t-il avec difficulté au beau milieu de son épuisement.

Dippet eut l'air confus.

— Il n'y a pas de Pomfresh dans cette école. Allez, allons à l'Infirmerie.

Il sortit sa baguette afin de transporter l'homme blessé. Harry resta confus un instant avant de se rappeler qu'évidemment, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas encore la médicomage de Poudlard. Il focalisa ses grands yeux verts sur le sorcier face à lui.

— Non. Pas l'Infirmerie, énonça-t-il laborieusement.

Quelque chose dans son ton ou son expression lui donna probablement à réfléchir, puisque le Directeur Dippet fit marche arrière et l'observa longtemps avant d'hocher la tête.

— Où ça alors?

— Albus, » murmura-t-il alors que l'obscurité oscillait au bord de son champ de vision. Il pouvait faire confiance à Dumbledore. Dumbledore allait l'aider.

Harry sentit la légèreté causée par le Sortilège de Lévitation, cette sensation détestable qu'il était une marionnette suspendue à une ficelle, avant de laisser l'obscurité s'emparer de lui.

* * *

Une personne qui ne lui était pas familière parlait à son réveil. Comme à son habitude, Harry prétendit être encore endormi, en faisant attention à réguler sa respiration et à ne pas laisser son corps se crisper. La voix était stridente et vraisemblablement féminine. Elle semblait contrariée.

« - et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être conduit à l'Infirmerie pour y être mis en observation! »

Harry retint une grimace. Il s'agissait de Madame Basset, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourquoi diable toutes les médicomages qui le soignaient se montraient si péremptoires dans leur préoccupation? Faisait-il ressortir ces instincts cachés de surprotection maternelle, ou un je-ne-sais-quoi de semblable?

Il put l'entendre se retirer, et jeta un coup d'œil prudent pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en train de partir. L'infirmière était une vieille femme, petite et ronde avec des cheveux fins relevés en un chignon. Les mains sur les hanches, elle discutait frénétiquement de quelque chose sur le seuil de la porte avec Albus. Leurs voix étaient trop basses pour permettre à Harry de les entendre, mais il ne doutait pas être le sujet de leur conversation.

La lumière d'un feu de cheminée se répandait dans la chambre, illuminant les cheveux auburn d'Albus qui formaient de douces boucles au dessus de ses épaules. Sa barbe était courte, rasée de près autour de son menton. Il n'avait besoin des lunettes en demi-lune que pour lire, il ne les portait donc pas pour le moment.

Il ressemblait peu à son futur lui. Ses cheveux étaient très superficiellement striés d'une couleur argentée. Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbledore avait choisi de se laisser pousser les cheveux jusqu'à les laisser atteindre une telle longueur. C'était impressionnant et cela lui rappelait les photos de Merlin qu'il avait pues voir dans quelques livres de science-fiction pour moldus. Ils devaient néanmoins le gêner la plupart du temps.

Il n'y avait pas que ses traits physiques qui le séparaient de son futur lui, cependant. Il paraissait presque plus décontracté. C'était avant sa renommée générale, réalisa Harry. Avant de vaincre Grindelwald, avant d'être considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, avant sa réputation d'omniscience et le masque farfelu. Il n'était pas Manitou Suprême, ou Suprême quelque chose-ou-n'importe, ou aucun autre de ses nombreux titres. Il n'était pas le Directeur Dumbledore.

Il était Albus.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les lèvres d'Harry formèrent un demi-sourire, avant qu'il ne frissonne à cause de la fraîcheur qui s'était infiltrée dans son âme. Il était plutôt surpris par le discret sentiment de contentement, vu la sensibilité dont il faisait l'objet après une exposition aussi régulière aux détraqueurs des années durant. Il ne se serait pas approché d'Azkaban s'il y avait eu un quelconque autre moyen.

Albus semblait s'être rendu compte de quelque chose, puisque ses yeux voguèrent brièvement par dessus l'épaule de Madame Basset pour venir se poser sur son visage attentif. Son regard s'agrandit légèrement de surprise, puis il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de recentrer son attention sur la sorcière avant que cette dernière ne remarque sa distraction.

Sa curiosité satisfaite pour le moment, Harry ferma les yeux et attendit. Enfin, les voix s'amenuisèrent au loin et Albus revint peu de temps après.

« Vous avez rendu Cordelia folle de rage, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Madame Basset, ajouta-t-il devant le regard ahuri d'Harry.

— J'essaierai d'éviter sa fureur à l'avenir, rétorqua sèchement le jeune sorcier. Même si je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les médicomages. Je multipliais les visites à l'Infirmerie durant l'année scolaire.

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous détestez tant l'Infirmerie? demanda Albus avec gentillesse.

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vague.

— Hmmm, murmura-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à élaborer.

— Vous avez sans le moindre doute inquiété Armando, continua le professeur en changeant de sujet. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que vous comptiez faire pour commencer, puis il vous tombe dessus dans le Hall d'Entrée.

Sa tête oscilla légèrement d'un côté alors qu'il attendait une réponse.

— J'ai besoin d'air, déclara enfin Harry. Je n'ai pas avoir l'habitude d'être cloué au lit, j'imagine.

— En effet, reconnut Albus d'un air pensif.

Il fronça les sourcils en observant le corps d'Harry soudainement et brièvement pris de tremblements. Il cassa un morceau de ce qui se trouvait dans sa main et le donna à Harry en lui ordonnant :

— Mangez ça.

Harry se redressa difficilement avec l'aide d'Albus, et grimaça devant le chocolat que ce dernier lui avait donné. Il en avait beaucoup trop mangé au cours de ces dernières années, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à associer l'aliment aux détraqueurs. Il s'apprêtait à le mettre dans sa bouche avant de réaliser ce que cela impliquait.

Il se figea en fixant son compagnon serein, les yeux écarquillés.

— Pourquoi me donner du chocolat avant n'importe quelle potion? chuchota-t-il.

Il avait conscience qu'Albus était au courant, mais il gardait espoir de se tromper.

— Vous souffrez toujours de l'influence des détraqueurs, répondit Albus. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à deviner où vous aviez disparu. Maintenant, mangez ça. Vous êtes pâle et tremblant. Cordelia n'a pas reconnu les symptômes, non pas que je puisse la blâmer. Il est rare de croiser des détraqueurs et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais eu à traiter une victime de leur présence.

Harry obéit sans réfléchir, en acceptant les autres morceaux qui lui furent tendus après le premier. Il ne pouvait le nier, le chocolat aidait à éloigner les effets persistants causés par ces épouvantables créatures.

— Vous avez essuyé un revers plutôt violent, commenta le sorcier ainé pendant qu'Harry mangeait. Cordelia a pu constater que vous étiez en mauvaise santé avant même d'avoir été blessé. Votre système immunitaire est tellement faible que vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de rester alité jusqu'à être complètement guéri, ou votre corps pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre.

C'était assez prévisible, supposa Harry, lorsque vous passiez des années en cavale sans jamais assez de nourriture et encore moins de sommeil, une guérison partielle ou hâtive de vos blessures couplée à des accès de dépression alors que vos proches étaient décimés un à un. Tout cela l'avait épuisé, physiquement et mentalement.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir volé votre lit encore une fois, geint Harry à voix basse en se rallongeant parmi les oreillers.

— Laissez tomber et reposez-vous, répondit Albus. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à dormir, mais l'autre voix le coupa dans son élan :

— Vous avez une potion à prendre.

— Juste une? s'interrogea Harry dans une douce incrédulité.

— Madame Basset pensait que vous ne vous réveilleriez pas avant au moins demain, elle a donc tout simplement transféré son apothicairerie dans votre estomac, plaisanta Albus.

Le voyageur de temps fit la moue et tendit la main pour attraper la fiole.

— Sommeil sans rêve? » demanda-t-il en observant la potion.

Albus acquiesça.

Harry gambergea un instant. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les potions de sommeil, par peur toujours qu'un ennemi en profite pour l'attaquer pendant son sommeil, incapable de se réveiller et donc de se défendre. Mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il en avait besoin. Son sommeil était constamment interrompu et les cernes sombres qu'il arborait sous les yeux pouvaient en attester. Juste cette fois là, peut-être. Albus était là, et la guerre se déroulait loin de Poudlard. Il en assumerait les conséquences plus tard, il le savait. Les cauchemars repasseraient à l'attaque avec plus de violence que d'habitude après avoir été éloignés. Mais dormir une nuit complète en valait certainement la peine.

Il but la potion et rendit la fiole à Albus avant de s'allonger.

« Ç'aurait été mieux si j'avais pu inv'quer m'Patronus, baragouina-t-il, tout juste à moitié conscient.

Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de se justifier. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air frêle et pathétique devant son mentor d'une autre époque. Ce dernier semblait ne voir Harry que lorsqu'il était dans les vapes ou grièvement blessé.

— Vous savez conjurer un Patronus? demanda Albus surpris alors qu'il observait les effets presque immédiats de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve.

— Bien sûr, confirma Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible. Depuis ma troisième année.

Sa respiration ralentit au fur et à mesure que le sommeil le rattrapait.

— Remarquable, se murmura Albus à lui-même en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs en bataille d'Harry dans un geste doux. Absolument remarquable. »


	5. Tous les Sauver

Chapitre un chouïa plus long ce soir ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos commentaires globalement très positifs. J'ai été confrontée à un léger "dilemme" concernant l'instant ou Albus et Harry commenceraient à se tutoyer... ou pas. J'ai fait un choix à ce sujet (pour Albus d'abord) mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis là dessus ; attendre plus, les laisser se vouvoyer... toutes vos suggestions m'intéressent! En attendant, bonne soirée et bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Ceci est pour toi - le blâme est à toi. _  
_ Écrit sur ta peau_  
_ Audible dans ta voix :_

_La fascination est un mensonge. _  
_ — **« Labyrinthe » de Catherynne Valente**_

_ Cherche la beauté, trouve ton rivage_  
_ Essaye de tous les sauver, ne saigne plus_  
_ Ton intérieur est rempli d'océans_  
_ À la fin, je t'aimerai toujours_  
_ Le début._  
— _**« Le Poète et le Pendule » de Nightwish et Dark Passion Play**_

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la transition entre le sommeil et l'éveil immédiate. Il se redressa violemment, ignorant les vertiges, et brandit sa baguette après l'avoir sortie du fourreau attaché à son avant bras d'un mouvement de poignet expert.

Mince, pensa Harry, les yeux plongés dans ceux légèrement étonnés d'Albus Dumbledore. Cette réaction ne trahissait rien.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il, un peu nauséeux en se rallongeant dans son lit après avoir rangé sa baguette.

Il ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le mal de tête et la douleur fulgurante qui se répandait dans son torse.

— Ce n'est pas grave Harry. J'ai les potions dont vous avez besoin juste ici, répondit Albus.

Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas si simple, que sa réaction renforçait sa méfiance, soulevait un autre aspect du mystère que le sorcier essaierait discrètement mais inexorablement de résoudre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il se rassit, en faisant plus attention à sa faiblesse cette fois, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas fait attention plus tôt, mais la pièce ne lui était pas familière. Ce n'était pas la chambre d'Albus, ce qui témoignait de l'état dans lequel Harry s'était trouvé pour ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt.

— Où suis-je? s'enquit-il avec intérêt pendant que l'autre sorcier disposait les potions sur la table de chevet.

Une étincelle très familière traversa les yeux d'Albus.

— Pendant que vous dormiez hier, le château a décidé de créer une nouvelle chambre à côté de la mienne que les elfes de maison ont décorée. Poudlard semble déterminée à vous voir rester et reprendre des forces. Malheureusement, le petit coin n'est pas communiquant avec votre chambre, mais il se trouve deux portes plus loin. Quand vous vous sentirez mieux, nous pourrons aller acheter certains produits de première nécessité, vu que vous semblez n'avoir rien emmené avec vous dans votre remarquable ruée pour sauver l'école.

Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient à l'intérieur d'Harry qui, il en était sûr, se dessinaient clairement sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à trop de choses pour le moment, il enterra donc le problème à l'arrière de son esprit et décida de vivre au jour le jour.

— Je bois laquelle d'abord? demanda-t-il en grimaçant, et Albus lui tendit les fioles appropriées.

Il réussit à peine à s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur à cause du goût et les avala rapidement. Albus rit légèrement devant son air dégouté.

— Encore un jour et vous n'aurez plus que les potions nutritives, commenta-t-il.  
— Je vais réussir à y survivre j'imagine, pleurnicha Harry. Et même si je ne peux pas, je ne doute pas que Madame Basset ou vous-même n'éprouverez aucun remord à me forcer à boire les potions.

Albus sourit et changea de sujet.

— Tippy! s'exclama-t-il, et Harry vit un elfe de maison apparaître à son chevet. Albus observa avec curiosité son visage s'adoucir en un air affectueux.

Harry, de son côté, se souvenait de Dobby et Kreatur qui s'étaient, comme trop de ses amis, sacrifiés pour lui - même Winky, qui était venue à bout de sa dépression pour protéger Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vu l'une de ces créatures dévouées depuis si longtemps, et il était déterminé à l'idée de faire tout son possible pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait à mourir pour défendre le château.

— Bonjour Tippy, je m'appelle Harry.

Lorsque le silence dura un peu, les grands yeux globuleux de l'elfe de maison fixés sur lui, il ajouta :

— Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Les yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle attrapa ses longues oreilles, et Harry eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant les signes.

— Grand sorcier Harry, monsieur, est ravi de faire la connaissance de Tippy! Grand sorcier est trop aimable, trop aimable!

Elle sanglota presque et s'accrocha à l'un de ses bras.

— Nous savons qu'il est puissant, mais personne ne dit qu'il est si bon.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge discrètement, une étincelle très familière dans le regard. L'elfe de maison libéra immédiatement un Harry très mal à l'aise, et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, toujours suffoquée par l'émotion.

— Tippy va s'occuper de vous pendant mes cours. Elle va s'assurer que vous mangez régulièrement, prenez vos potions à temps et n'allez pas vous balader ailleurs.

La fin de la phrase fut prononcée avec une sévérité peu habituelle. Tippy acquiesça avec insistance.

— Tippy va bien s'occuper de Maître Harry, monsieur, et va le protéger pendant son rétablissement. » Elle disparut de leur vue, visiblement dans le but de monter la garde face à n'importe quelle menace.

Harry s'agrippa aux robes d'Albus et le tira vers lui pour pouvoir lui parler sans que Tippy ne puisse les entendre, peu importe où elle se trouvait.

« Dites-moi que ce ne sont que les elfes de maison, souffla-t-il.

Le professeur gloussa, indifférent au regard furieux d'Harry. Les cicatrices sur le dos de la main d'Harry attirèrent momentanément son attention. Elles semblaient former quelque chose, presque comme…

Sa main surgit pour attraper celle d'Harry en oubliant complètement la question qui lui avait été posé. Harry fit son possible pour cacher les cicatrices, mais il était trop tard. Albus avait vu les mots gravés dans sa peau, Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.

— Qui t'a fait ça? siffla-t-il, une lueur furieuse brillant dans ses yeux.

Harry était tellement abasourdi par le changement brutal de comportement, qu'il fut incapable de trouver les mots pour lui répondre.

— Qui t'a fait ça? répéta Albus. Les plumes saignantes ont été interdites il y a plusieurs années pour toute autre utilisation que pour la signature de contrats magiques. Qui t'a torturé?  
— Je-je, bégaya Harry. Je ne… Elles sont illégales?  
— Répondez à ma question Harry, asséna l'autre à voix basse.  
— Ce n'est qu'un ancien professeur. Je pense qu'elle était folle, vraiment. Les choses qu'elle a faites plus tard, après avoir été virée…

Il se tut dans un frisson en se souvenant du plaisir dégoutant qu'elle prenait à traquer les Nés-Moldus comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que bétail.

— C'était une vieille salope complètement cinglée, grommela-t-il.

Albus resta surpris un instant devant la facilité avec laquelle Harry jurait, avant que son attention ne se recentre sur des choses plus importantes.

— Comment s'appelait-elle? exigea-t-il. A-t-elle été punie?  
— Son nom n'a pas d'importance, répondit immédiatement Harry. Et elle a été tuée.

Il aurait aimé être responsable de cet acte, mais il ne l'avait su qu'à postériori. Sa mort faisait partie de quelques bonnes nouvelles au beau milieu d'une guerre longue et brutale.

— Il a son importance, insista Albus, mais il réalisa que l'instant interrogatoire avec son hôte était à présent terminé.

Harry secoua la tête et changea de sujet.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. À propos des elfes de maison et de leur culte du héros, suggéra-t-il devant l'air incrédule d'Albus.  
— Ah, répondit le professeur, enclin à l'accompagner dans son changement de sujet pour le moment. Vu que les élèves ne savent pas qui vous êtes, à quoi vous ressemblez ou ne connaissent pas les détails de ce qui s'est passé - bien qu'un impressionnant lot de rumeurs a circulé - seulement l'une d'entre eux semble en adoration devant vous pour le moment.

Harry y réfléchit un court instant avant de s'allonger dans un soupir de désespoir. Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à nouveau à faire à l'adoration de Mimi un jour. Maintenant qu'il s'était comporté en chevalier servant pour sauver la fille vivante, impossible d'évaluer le degré de dégâts supplémentaires qui pourraient être engendrés.

— Mademoiselle Mimi Moffat a exprimé le souhait de vous rencontrer et de vous remercier en personne pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, continua Albus à voix basse. Je crois que ses parents souhaitent faire de même, dés que vous serez guéri. C'était très héroïque de votre part.

Harry grimaça légèrement. Il était loin du héros que les gens imaginaient en pensant à lui.

— D'accord, accepta-t-il de bonne grâce. Quand ça les arrange, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils viennent me voir.

Albus lui sourit et se redressa, après avoir encore passé un long moment courbé aux côtés de son patient.

— Nous attendrons que vous soyez totalement rétabli avant de les inviter. Je vous soupçonne d'être capable d'utiliser cette excuse pour aller vous blesser encore plus.  
— Hé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue et détourna légèrement la tête. Tout ça parce que je suis un aimant à problèmes… Bien que vous soyez le premier à vous en rendre compte aussi rapidement.  
— Détendez-vous et guérissez, Harry. J'ai des cours à donner, alors je vous dis à tout-à-l'heure.

Il traversa la pièce, mais fit une pause sur le pas de la porte et tourna la tête vers lui.

— Si vous vous sentez assez bien, nous pourrons discuter ce soir. » Ses yeux bleus clairs interceptèrent le regard émeraude brillant d'Harry et y restèrent accrochés un long moment.

Enfin, après son départ, Harry expulsa un souffle tremblant. Il était a priori temps de réfléchir à des réponses plausibles. Albus Dumbledore ne serait pas dupe longtemps.

* * *

Albus s'arrêta devant la porte d'Harry plus tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir entendu des voix chuchoter. Il n'avait plus de cours de la semaine et il était enthousiaste à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux hôte. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas les interrompre, et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en observant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Harry le remarqua immédiatement, c'était évident, mais il ne s'interrompit pas au beau milieu de son récit face à une Tippy ignorante qui l'écoutait attentivement. Le sorcier avait réussit d'une façon ou d'une autre à la convaincre de s'asseoir sur son lit alors qu'il était installé contre la tête du lit.

« - et là lorsque le mauvais sorcier a commencé à prononcer l'incantation d'un sortilège qui allait me faire beaucoup de mal, Dobby a sauté devant moi et s'est exclamé, " Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry! " Il a tout simplement claqué des doigts et le gars s'est envolé loin loin loin. Dobby était un petit être tellement puissant et un très bon ami, se lamenta Harry, perdu momentanément dans ses pensées.  
— Où est Dobby maintenant, monsieur? demanda Tippy.

L'expression que Harry lui adressa était d'une tristesse telle qu'elle en baissa légèrement les oreilles, consciente qu'une mauvaise nouvelle était sur le point de tomber.

— Il était courageux et dévoué, et quand mes deux meilleurs amis et moi avons été faits prisonniers, il est venu nous sauver et nous emmener avec lui. À l'instant même où nous étions en train de partir, il a été poignardé.

Tippy en eut le souffle coupé.

— J'ai creusé sa tombe moi-même et je l'ai enterré sur une colline paisible près d'une petite chaumière. »

Albus écouta attentivement et étudia mentalement chaque petit détail donné. Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas si librement, Harry? se demanda-t-il, un peu triste. Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec tant de méfiance en surveillant tes paroles à ce point? Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut : « Je vois que vous passez un bon moment tous les deux.

Tippy se releva immédiatement en basculant presque du lit dans sa hâte, puis commença à s'excuser frénétiquement.

— Pas la peine de t'excuser Tippy, l'interrompit Albus avec un sourire bienveillant. Je vois que tu t'es parfaitement occupée de notre patient.  
— Tippy est très heureuse d'aider, Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur. Tippy va aller chercher le dîner à présent.

L'elfe de maison pleine d'énergie disparut dans un pop en laissant les deux sorciers seuls.

— Vous avez passé une bonne journée? demanda Albus qui conjura un fauteuil confortable.  
— J'ai somnolé presque toute la matinée, répondit Harry sans lui dire qu'il s'empêchait de s'endormir profondément.

Inquiéter Tippy n'avait aucun sens et elle aurait probablement dit quelque chose à Dumbledore s'il était mis à hurler, il le savait.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer presque toute la journée allongé à ne rien faire, alors je me suis amusé à raconter des histoires à Tippy et à écouter les derniers potins du château.  
— Je suis désolé, reconnut Albus l'air contrit. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous laisser quelque chose pour vous distraire. J'ai un certain nombre de livres de fiction moldue, si vous voulez en emprunter quelques uns. De plus, vu que je suis en week-end, je serai à votre disposition, ajouta-t-il enfin en esquissant un sourire.  
— Je ne me souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai lu quelque chose qui n'était pas un manuel de magie, commenta Harry.

Il se souvint d'une époque où il avait été très jeune, où il avait eu pour habitude d'échapper à Dudley et à sa bande en allant se cacher dans la bibliothèque. Il avait adoré lire durant cette période. C'était son échappatoire, où il pouvait rêver de quelque chose de mieux qu'une vie de maltraitance et de servitude chez les Dursley. Quand il réalisa tous les soucis que lui causaient les meilleurs notes qu'il obtenait par rapport à celles de Dudleynouchet, il cessa de lire, cessa d'essayer. Ça n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine.

Peut-être que dans cette tranquillité relative, il pourrait raviver un peu de ce bonheur que les Dursley lui avait arraché.

— Je crois que j'aimerais bien lire quelque chose qui ne soit pas un livre de sortilèges.  
— Excellent, Albus lui adressa un sourire radieux qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Vous êtes une personne vraiment admirable Harry, continua-t-il à voix basse. Peu de sorciers deviendraient amis avec un elfe de maison, sans parler de le considérer comme un égal. »

Le voyageur de temps rougit et l'apparition du dîner l'empêcha d'avoir à répondre. Il était passé du bouillon à la soupe ce qui signifiait, il l'espérait, qu'il pourrait bientôt recommencer à manger ce qu'il voulait. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis une éternité.

Harry traina le plus possible, mais à la fin il n'eut plus rien à manger et Albus le fixait de son regard perçant. Il était temps de parler.

Albus fit de son mieux pour que cela ressemble à une conversation plutôt qu'à un interrogatoire, ce qu'Harry apprécia. Le professeur offrit des informations en échange des réponses d'Harry, mentionnant les accidents qui avaient eu lieu au cours des dernières années et ses doutes concernant Tom. Puis, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux hôte, il lui offrit des morceaux et éléments de sa propre vie et de ses pensées.

Harry était fasciné par ses histoires. Il en apprenait plus sur le sorcier ainé à un niveau beaucoup plus intime cette fois-ci. Le travail qui était attendu des professeurs, des élèves mémorables et des incidents en métamorphose, les essais et erreurs durant ses premières années d'enseignement. Il avait même mentionné brièvement, d'un air coupable, qu'il était fâché avec son frère Aberforth. Harry savait pourquoi, naturellement, mais jamais il ne blesserait Albus en lui posant la question, pas même en feignant la curiosité. Il se sentit contrit - ou dans certains cas, assez coupable - de partager des informations sur sa propre vie, bien qu'il ne s'agissait que des fondements. La façon dont ses parents avaient été assassinés alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, qu'il avait alors été confié à des proches qui… ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Qu'il avait ignoré être un sorcier jusqu'à recevoir une lettre, qu'il s'était fait des amis qui étaient devenus la famille qu'il avait toujours désirée.

Harry ne put en dire plus. Il était encore incapable de se souvenir des nombreux bons souvenirs sans voir ses amis mourir, leurs morts affichées distinctement dans son esprit. Il pleurait très difficilement, son oncle et sa tante s'en étaient assurés. Il avait néanmoins le pressentiment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de pleurer s'il commençait à trop en dire sur ses amis, et il refusait d'exposer une si grande faiblesse devant Albus Dumbledore. Le fait que son ancien mentor l'ait vu estropié et ait été forcé de le porter jusqu'à l'Infirmerie était déjà suffisant, d'autant plus après la seconde fois, jusqu'à ses propres quartiers cette fois là. La nuit suivante, le Directeur avait du faire léviter son corps inconscient jusque chez Albus, où se trouvait la médicomage pour l'examiner, et il n'avait plus quitté son lit depuis.

Par la barbe de Merlin, il devait avoir l'air pathétique.

Il sentit enfin le sommeil le rattraper, ses siestes occasionnelles insuffisantes pour le tenir à distance. Son compagnon le remarqua aussi, puisqu'il se leva et déclara : « Il est tard et tu as l'air fatigué, Harry. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il n'avait probablement pas bien réussi à cacher son pic de panique soudain à l'idée de dormir, car Albus s'immobilisa et se pencha plus près de lui au lieu de s'en aller.

— Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.  
— Bien sûr, répondit Harry en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient supprimé ses cauchemars à l'aide d'une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Ron avait été livide et Neville tout particulièrement avait semblé au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à le réveiller. Il les aurait automatiquement attaqués tous les deux s'ils ne lui avaient pas coincé les bras. Sa gorge avait été si sèche à force d'hurler qu'il pouvait à peine parler, et en déglutissant il avait pu sentir le goût du sang dans la bouche.

Merlin seul savait ce qui pourrait bien se passer en leur absence, maintenant qu'ils allaient rejoindre la foule de gens dans ses rêves qui le rendaient responsable de leurs morts, d'être incapable de vaincre Voldemort?

Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas laisser Albus voir clairement son expression, mais le professeur ne se laissa pas berner. Il lui attrapa le menton avec douceur et força Harry à le regarder : « Tu mens, déclara-t-il à voix basse, sensible à la peur visible dans les yeux d'Harry.

Malgré ses facultés en Occlumancie, le jeune sorcier portait toujours son cœur au bord des lèvres ; la raison pour laquelle une telle discipline avait été si difficile par le passé.

— J'irai bien, affirma-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit et en lui tournant le dos pour aller fixer le mur d'un regard vide. Ça n'a pas d'importance.  
— Harry, » protesta Albus, puis il soupira dans un signe de défaite. Il ne pensait pas gagner cette bataille. Il sortit lentement de la pièce après un dernière coup d'œil vers la forme immobile allongée sur le lit.

Harry attendit que la porte soit close et que les pas s'éloignent avant de sortir sa baguette et d'installer un Sortilège de Silence puissant dans la pièce. Après tout, il ne voulait pas déranger Albus. Il se rallongea et fixa un point dans l'obscurité en passant une main sur sa cuisse à l'endroit où était cachée la Baguette de Sureau. C'était au moins un devoir auquel il n'avait pas encore manqué.

* * *

Albus était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, bien installé avec Armando dans le salon du Directeur. Il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude que lui procuraient les réactions étranges de son hôte. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été ensorcelé et agissait de façon complètement contraire à sa nature. Il s'était tout simplement attaché à Harry, comme s'il l'avait connu toute sa vie. Malgré ses esquives et même ses mensonges qui auraient dû lui inspirer méfiance et prudence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire confiance à Harry au point de vouloir lui confier sa propre vie. Il sentait à l'intérieur d'une partie instinctive de lui-même, qu'il n'existait personne de mieux disposé à qui confier une telle chose.

De plus, Albus n'avait jamais été une personne particulièrement démonstrative, d'un point de vue affectif, pourtant le contact tout banal qu'il avait eu avec Harry paraissait entièrement naturel et spontané. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de l'autre ou bien de lui attraper le menton. Même plus tard lorsqu'il eut l'occasion d'examiner la portée de ses actions, ces dernières demeuraient d'une manière ou d'une autre assez étrangères à sa personne, mais n'allaient pas à l'encontre de son instinct naturel de façon rédhibitoire.

Au moins, il était quasiment sûr qu'Harry n'était pas un espion de Gellert. Un espion n'attirerait certainement pas une telle attention sur lui en surgissant de nulle part pour abattre un basilic et sauver Poudlard. Un espion ne débarquerait pas dans le monde d'Albus avec l'épée de Gryffondor forgée par les Gobelins, des trainées de sang et des yeux émeraudes brillants. Il n'aurait certainement pas tenté de s'échapper avant que quiconque ne remarque son réveil.

En définitive, Albus savait ce qu'Harry n'était pas, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais il ne savait pas toujours bien qui il était ni d'où il venait.

« Albus.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers Armando qui tentait d'attirer son attention depuis un petit moment.

— Veuillez-m'excuser, Armando.  
— Perdu dans vos pensées? s'enquit le Directeur, les sourcils froncés.

Albus inclina la tête d'un air un peu penaud.

— À présent, déclara Dippet d'un ton professionnel. Je suppose que la question la plus importante demeure de s'assurer que Harry n'est pas une menace pour les élèves.  
— Il ne l'est pas, rétorqua Albus d'un ton sec, presque sans attendre la fin de la phrase du sorcier plus âgé. Il a sauvé Poudlard d'une menace dont nous n'avions pas la moindre idée. Le traiter comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal serait un bien piètre remerciement.  
— Du calme Albus, je ne crois pas qu'il mettrait nos élèves en danger, mais la question doit être posée, dit Armando, perplexe devant la véhémence de son Directeur adjoint.  
— Bien sûr, reconnut-il, bien qu'une lueur presque glaciale demeurait dans son regard.  
— Vous vous êtes attaché à cet Harry, n'est-ce-pas? demanda Dippet.

Albus prit la question au premier degré, son esprit encore trop timide pour y lire une signification plus profonde.

— Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en lui Armando.

Le Directeur acquiesça.

— Vos instincts sont souvent les bons et j'ai confiance en votre jugement à ce sujet. Mais pour en revenir à là où nous étions, avez-vous pu l'interroger?

Albus confirma d'un signe de tête.

— Comment-a-t-il su pour Jedusor et le basilic alors qu'aucun d'entre nous n'en avait la moindre idée?  
— Harry a affirmé qu'il avait entendu quelques commérages dans le village la dernière fois que Jedusor s'y était rendu, mais ce sont les serpents de la région qui lui ont fourni la plupart des ses informations. C'est un fourchelangue, comme vous le savez et a priori, les serpents étaient au courant dés l'instant où le basilic a été libéré de sa prison, relaya Albus.  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas allé voir quelqu'un en charge, au lieu de tout simplement se précipiter pour affronter une créature vieille d'un millénaire et un mage Noir? s'interrogea Dippet.  
— Il prétend ne pas avoir eu le temps. Il a assuré que ses instincts lui hurlaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. S'il n'y avait pas eu de menace immédiate, il serait allé voir un professeur après s'être assuré que tout allait bien pour le moment.

— Et l'épée de Gryffondor? D'où est-elle sortie?

Inconsciemment, les deux sorciers jetèrent un œil en direction du bureau du Directeur où était exposée l'épée en évidence sur le mur, comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers la pierre.

— Elle est apparue à Harry quand il en a eu besoin?  
— C'est tout? demanda Armando d'un air sceptique.

Albus haussa les épaules.

— Il est bien stipulé dans les légendes que nul autre qu'un véritable Gryffondor ne peut combattre avec l'épée, et il a visiblement prouvé ce courage en s'attaquant au monstre de Serpentard et au descendant de ce dernier. La manière dont l'épée est censée apparaitre n'est mentionnée nul part.

Son compagnon approuva d'un hochement de tête, enclin à clore le sujet pour le moment.

— Qu'en est-il de la facilité troublante avec laquelle il se repère dans le château? Il se passe en général des semaines avant que les gens réussissent à se rendre quelque part sans se perdre et pourtant, Harry semble savoir exactement où il va et comment s'y rendre.

Albus resta silencieux un instant.

— Il n'a pas donné de réponse satisfaisante à ce sujet. Il a mentionné quelque chose concernant l'Histoire de Poudlard et des amis ayant étudié ici.

Armando fronça les sourcils.

— Mais le livre ne décrit que les spécificités de Poudlard, rien en ce qui concerne les lieux. Et même si ses amis lui en avaient décrit le plan… a-t-il donné les noms de ces gens?

Albus secoua la tête, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se montra particulièrement surpris. Armando soupira profondément et se frotta le bout du nez.

— Il y a là trop de questions sans réponse. Qu'a-t-il dit le concernant?  
— Peu de choses, répondit sèchement son professeur de métamorphose. Il a perdu ses parents à un jeune âge et a été envoyé vivre chez des proche parents qui, au mieux, le toléraient. J'ai pu découvrir qu'il a passé une grande partie de sa vie dans le Surrey. Il a étudié dans une école de magie, s'est fait plusieurs amis. Rien de très spécifique. Mais j'en déduis que c'est un sorcier très puissant. Il a su invoquer un patronus dés l'âge de treize ans.

Armando eut l'air stupéfait.

— C'est impressionnant.

Albus hésita à mentionner les cicatrices sur les mains d'Harry à l'endroit où il avait été torturé - par un professeur, en plus - mais se raisonna au final. Il aurait trop eu l'impression de le trahir et il ne voulait manifestement pas que les gens soient au courant concernant ses cicatrices. Combien en avait-il collecté au cours de sa courte vie? Il avait remarqué la cicatrice très fine en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry et il était persuadé qu'une histoire se cachait derrière cette dernière. Peut-être qu'Harry la partagerait avec lui un jour, quand sa confiance en Albus se serait développée.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a combattu pendant la guerre? commenta le Directeur, interrompant les pensées d'Albus.

Albus y réfléchit. Il y avait pensé une ou deux fois.

— Je ne crois pas. On pourrait le croire à en juger par ses réactions, mais j'aurais sans aucun doute entendu parler de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et talentueux, en particulier s'il avait disparu du front pour une raison quelconque. Il n'a pas d'accent non plus, ce qui prête à croire qu'il est un citoyen de Grande-Bretagne. C'est… une énigme. »

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Albus regagna ses quartiers. Fumseck l'accueillit dans un gazouillis inquiet, le faisant hésiter. Il jeta un œil à la porte fermée d'Harry, soudainement curieux à l'idée d'aller rendre une petite visite à sa charge. Albus secoua la tête. Il se comportait en idiot. Mais en regagnant sa propre chambre, Fumseck protesta et alla voler devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Albus fronça les sourcils.

« Juste un petit coup d'œil dans ce cas, » dit-il à l'oiseau de feu, qui alla alors se poser sur son épaule.

Il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux ayant besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Une fois capable de voir, il laissa échapper un souffle saccadé.

Harry était assis vouté dans son lit, tremblant comme une feuille. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau, trempés par la sueur, ses yeux cerclés de rouge et ses joues étaient trempées par ce qu'il soupçonnait être des larmes.

« Harry, murmura Albus en se précipitant aux côtés du sorcier, sans remarquer le Sortilège de Silence qu'il venait de traverser.

Le voyageur de temps ne lui répondit pas, mais produisait des halètements semblables presque à des sanglots.

— Harry, Harry, regarde-moi.

Harry s'exécuta et Albus vit tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas perdre pieds. Il prit la silhouette souffrante dans ses bras, ignorant la façon dont le sorcier troublé se tendit.

— C'est normal de pleurer. Tu n'es qu'un être humain, » chuchota-t-il.

La compassion d'Albus brisa les murs que la cruauté des Dursley avait construits et Harry s'accrocha à lui, en pleurant tout ce qu'il avait perdu.


	6. Apprendre à Vivre

_Cligne des yeux juste une fois et vois tout partir en ruines  
… Tu as choisi la longue route mais nous attendrons,_

_… Attache une corde autour d'un cœur suffocant  
L'éternité déchirée  
Sonne doucement les cloches funéraires à présent_

_« J'ai besoin de mourir afin de me sentir vivant »  
**— « Au revoir ma belle » de Nightwish et Dark Passion Play**_

* * *

Harry fut presque aussi surpris de se trouver accroché ainsi à Albus en se réveillant, que d'avoir réussi à se rendormir sans avoir été entraîné par d'autres cauchemars. Cette position était étrange et réconfortante, mais il ne voulait pas s'en passer. Pas pour le moment.

Il se décontracta contre la poitrine d'Albus et ferma les yeux. Des scènes de son cauchemar remontèrent spontanément à la surface et il fit de son mieux pour repousser les larmes montantes. Ce n'était seulement des cauchemars, c'était des souvenirs et c'en était que plus terrible. Il se souvint de Neville resté sur le carreau pour leur donner une chance à tous de s'échapper du Manoir Jedusor. Il se souvint de l'instant où il avait réalisé que plus jamais Neville ne reviendrait. Il se souvint d'une semaine plus tard, quand Voldemort avait envoyé une armée d'Inferi à leurs trousses ; menée par le cadavre réanimé de Neville.

Il frissonna faiblement et une larme coula le long de sa joue avant d'être absorbée par les robes d'Albus. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, semblait-il.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu une expression si dévastée sur le visage de Luna, alors que celle ci avait été forcée de se battre contre la dépouille de Neville. Ginny en avait été malade par la suite, une fois qu'Hermione eut libéré le Feudeymon et éradiqué les Inferi. Ils avaient tous été livides et béats, choqués par ce dont Voldemort était capable. Ils avaient ensuite incinéré leurs morts. Ils ne laisseraient pas ce connard s'attaquer à eux d'une manière si terrible une nouvelle fois.

Peut-être, pensa Harry, était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait tant de mal à faire son deuil et à se relever. Il n'y avait aucune tombe, aucun au-revoir - tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire était fuir, encore et encore. Il aurait dû apprendre à s'arrêter de fuir. Même à présent, malgré la force avec laquelle il voulait de ce refuge, une partie de lui l'incitait à bouger encore, à ne pas rester au même endroit.

Mais il pourrait apprendre à vivre ici, comme ça. Il apprendrait. Aussi longtemps qu'Albus voudrait d'Harry. Et peut-être qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être hanté par ce qu'il avait vu et fait, mais certainement qu'avec du temps, il irait mieux?

Puis une idée le frappa et il se figea, sans presque oser respirer. La Pierre de Résurrection. Il connaissait sa localisation exacte et la manière de l'obtenir. Il pourrait revoir ses amis, leur parler. Il n'aurait pas à traverser cette épreuve seul. À chaque fois qu'Harry aurait besoin d'eux, ils seraient là, quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un de compréhensif. Trois tours et Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, ils viendraient tous et -

Attends, pensa Harry, son esprit tirant la sonnette d'alarme. Arrête. Il s'engageait sur un territoire dangereux, un territoire malsain et obsessionnel. Tel était le danger de la Pierre, du Miroir de Rised. Le benjamin Peverell ne s'était-il pas éteint, en essayant de continuer à vivre avec sa - femme? - morte comme si elle était toujours là?

Professeur Dumbledore lui avait rappelé que s'attarder sur les rêves en oubliant de vivre n'apportait rien de bon. Ses amis étaient morts et partis, rien ne les ramènerait. Pas tels qu'il les connaissait, de toute façon, bien qu'il ferait de son mieux pour protéger les versions de cette époque.

De plus, cela le tuerait s'il essayait et qu'aucun ne se montrait. Mieux valait-il croire qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit meilleur que de confirmer que les gens qu'il avait connus n'existaient plus et n'existeraient plus jamais.

D'ailleurs, il avait Albus à présent. Et peut-être qu'il faisait confiance au sorcier plus âgé un peu trop vite et un peu trop entièrement, mais Harry avait des bases sur lesquelles se reposer. Et si ces dernières différaient de la progression de cette relation là, eh bien, Albus était bien plus jeune et Harry plus mûr que par le passé. Cette fois, c'était Harry qui protégeait ses secrets tenus fermement contre lui et Albus ne portait pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il laisserait le temps suivre son cours, n'irait pas à la recherche de la Pierre de Résurrection et plus jamais la Cape ne lui appartiendrait. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire à présent, était de se débarrasser du Bâton de la Mort et peut-être qu'à ce moment là, il pourrait enfin se détendre.

Il lâcha un grognement embarrassé en se souvenant de sa crise de nerfs. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais il accumulait depuis si longtemps et la compassion d'Albus avait été la goûte d'eau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se lâcher de cette manière. Pas avec les larmes qui lui avaient presque été arrachées. C'était une expérience étrangement cathartique, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

Le corps contre lequel il était blotti bougea et il leva la tête pour voir les yeux bleus d'un Albus encore somnolant s'ouvrir.

Albus grimaça en se réveillant, son corps protestant contre la position inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il tenait quelqu'un - Harry, se souvint-il - et baissa les yeux pour vérifier qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il fut surpris de trouver son compagnon éveillé.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il, la voix encore rocailleuse à cause du sommeil, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?  
— Non, répondit Harry. Merci pour… vous voyez.

Il détourna un regard embarrassé.

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Il s'assit lentement, en sifflant de douleur devant ses muscles mécontents et se détacha d'Harry en faisant attention. Purement platonique, songea Albus en réaction à la légère sensation de regret qui le prit avec la distance. Il refusait d'étudier la raison pour laquelle il sentit le besoin de justifier.

— Je vais t'apporter tes potions. »

Harry retint un souffle bruyant en réalisant qu'Albus était sur le point de traverser ses Sortilèges de Silence et, sans y réfléchir, sa baguette se retrouva dans sa main en les annulant instantanément. Le professeur n'avait pas encore remarqué les sortilèges, mais à présent qu'il n'était plus distrait par le spectacle qu'offrait Harry, il n'aurait pas pu les manquer s'il les avait touchés. Albus fit une pause, peut-être sensible à une forme de magie employée à cette instant, mais se remit en mouvement avec simplement l'hésitation la plus légère. Dés qu'il fut hors de vue, à son insu, Harry lâcha un soupir et se rallongea contre la tête de lit, sans réfléchir à quelque chose en particulier jusqu'au retour de l'autre sorcier. Une fois les potions obligatoires avalées, Harry lâcha : « J'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

Albus lui sourit.

— La salle de bain se trouve deux portes plus loin, elle est aussi connectée à ma chambre. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin et je demanderai à ce que le petit déjeuner soit monté ici une fois que tu auras fini.

— Merci Albus, » dit Harry en souriant bêtement à l'idée d'une douche chaude. La magie n'apportait pas les mêmes sensations que de se frotter avec de l'eau chaude, même si vous en sortiez tout aussi propre au final.

La salle de bain était propre et ordonnée, le sol constitué de carreaux blancs, la baignoire large et confortable. Le miroir, heureusement, n'était pas un miroir parlant, auquel cas il serait allé se changer derrière le rideau de douche. Harry verrouilla les deux portes et chantonna en se débarrassant de ses vêtements sales avant d'allumer le robinet et d'entrer dans la douche. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant le puissant jet d'eau lui toucher le dos. Par la barbe de Merlin, il était presque étourdi de bonheur par une chose si simple. Les petits plaisirs de la vie devaient vraiment lui avoir manqué.

Harry ignorait combien de temps il était resté avant d'éteindre l'eau et d'aller se sécher, mais il réalisa immédiatement qu'un problème se posait puisqu'il ne voyait ses vêtements nul part. Les elfes de maison étaient probablement passés pour emmener ses affaires à la buanderie. Et il n'avait pas pensé à emprunter un deuxième ensemble de vêtements propres avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Merde.

Il baissa les yeux vers la serviette qu'il tenait dans les mains et poussa un soupir résigné avant d'enrouler cette dernière autour de sa taille. Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement montrer son corps plus que nécéssaire et sa première année s'était presque entièrement écoulée avant qu'il ne se sente assez en confiance dans le dortoir avec ses camarades. Il était d'autant plus gêné maintenant qu'il avait été marqué par les années de guerre. Néanmoins, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Albus ne tombe sur lui s'il se dépêchait.

Harry eut de la chance jusqu'à ce qu'il se faufile dans le couloir et entende une exclamation sourde. Il fit la moue et vit Albus le fixer.  
Albus leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et eut du mal à respirer devant une telle vision. Il ne put faire autre chose que fixer un long moment, incapable de détourner le regard alors que ses yeux retraçaient la mosaïque de cicatrices recouvrant le torse de Harry. La blessure infligée par l'épée n'était que la dernière parmi tant d'autres, encore rouge mais presque guérie.

Tellement de cicatrices, pensa Albus, stupéfait. Certaines étaient minces, d'autres avaient l'air irrégulières et douloureuses, traversant son estomac et sa poitrine - même ses bras - à côté de ce qui ressemblait à des blessures infligées par des piqures. Une le choqua tout particulièrement, une décoloration au centre de la poitrine de Harry dont la forme rappelait dangereusement une explosion céleste. Les seules cicatrices dont il était impossible de se débarrasser ne pouvaient avoir été infligées que par de la Magie Noire.

Quelqu'un avait tenté de tuer Harry, réalisa-t-il ahuri. Beaucoup de gens avait tenté de tuer Harry.

Un léger toussotement le tira de ses pensées et il détourna le regard en vitesse, les joues écarlates.

« Euh… j'ai oublié que je n'ai pas de vêtements, avoua Harry mal-à-l'aise, en regardant n'importe où sauf en direction d'Albus.  
— Oui. J'ai pris la liberté de rétrécir certains de mes vêtements pour toi.

Il fit un geste inutile vers la robe qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer sur le lit avant le retour du jeune sorcier.

— Je te verrai dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, j'imagine.  
— Um, oui. »

Harry fit un pas de côté pour laisser sortir Albus, plus hâtif qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil fois avant de fermer la porte, qui confirma que les cicatrices s'étendaient également dans le dos d'Harry.

Harry avait fait la guerre, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. La question était, de quelle façon y avait été-t-il impliqué?

Dés l'instant où Albus ferma la porte, Harry grommela et s'écroula tête la première sur son lit. Pourquoi ce genre de choses ne lui arrivait qu'à lui? Il poussa un soupir, se retourna sur le dos et s'assit. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre Albus. Et définitivement, pensa-t-il en examinant les robes pour la première fois, les goûts vestimentaires d'Albus n'avaient encore rien de si excentrique. Elles étaient vertes foncées, brodées avec ce qui ressemblait à un dessin végétal de couleur dorée.

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé que les professeurs avaient leur propre cuisine, commenta Harry en entrant dans la pièce puis en s'asseyant en face d'Albus.

La cuisine était petite avec une cuisinière, un four et un évier, et n'était de toute évidence pas souvent utilisée pour faire la cuisine. Les plats posés sur la table contenaient, comme il en était coutume avec les elfes de maison, une abondance exagérée de nourriture - du bacon, des œufs, des toasts, des saucisses. Son estomac se contracta légèrement face à tant de nourriture et il jeta son dévolu sur un toast et quelques œufs pour le moment, avec un verre de jus de citrouille.

— Cela dépend des quartiers qu'ils choisissent, l'informa Albus.

Ils étaient tous les deux heureux d'ignorer totalement le moment embarrassant qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

— Mais je crois qu'aucun de nous ne cuisine. Pas quand il y a autant d'elfes de maison contents de le faire pour nous et qui plus est bien plus doués.

Harry lâcha un ricanement et botta en touche sans réfléchir :

— Si Hermione vous entendait…

Il se tut, surpris devant sa propre réaction, se remplit la bouche sans attendre à l'aide d'un morceau de bacon. Mais Albus n'était pas déterminé à le laisser tranquille cette fois.

— Qui est Hermione? s'enquit-il.  
— C'est juste quelqu'un, répondit vaguement Harry.  
— Quelqu'un d'important pour toi.

Il laissa le silence perdurer avant de répondre.

— C'était l'une de mes meilleurs amies, depuis mes onze ans. Un génie, avec des opinions très arrêtées.  
— Qu'allais-tu dire? le questionna Albus. Si elle vous entendait…  
— Parler des elfes de maison de cette façon. Elle serait horrifiée, puis vous donnerait un cours sur les droits des elfes de maison et l'horreur de l'esclavage et cetera, jusqu'à vous faire lever les yeux au ciel.

Harry sourit d'un air affectueux.

— Elle s'est lancée dans une sorte de croisade quand nous étions à l'école, à essayer d'éveiller les consciences et de libérer les elfes de maison. C'était une Née-Moldu, vous savez. Toujours prête à faire changer le statut quo.  
— Où est-elle maintenant? demanda Albus avec curiosité.  
— Elle est morte, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique. Ils sont tous morts.  
— Oh, murmura Albus d'une voix et d'un air douloureux. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il était familier de la perte de tout être proche. Cela avait néanmoins été de sa propre faute, au final. Il méritait le dégout d'Aberforth et sa propre culpabilité ne le quitterait jamais. Mais Harry ne méritait pas ça, cette mort et cette agonie face à leurs pertes.

Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer sa compassion et il changea de sujet après un long silence :

— Et toi? Tu es un Né-Moldu?  
— J'ai été élevé par des moldus, répondit brièvement Harry.

Albus laissa tomber, conscient que le sujet était sensible. En revanche, il ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer le menton contre sa main alors qu'il observait le jeune homme. Il était fascinant. Plus il en apprenait sur lui, plus il voulait en apprendre.

Plus il en apprenait sur les malheurs qu'avait traversé Harry, plus il voulait le protéger. Même si Harry était assez puissant et doué pour ne pas avoir besoin de sa protection.

— Vous avez dit que je pourrais emprunter quelques bouquins? demanda Harry après avoir fini.

Le fait qu'un maître de la métamorphose possédait certainement des livres pour l'aider à devenir un Animagus lui avait traversé l'esprit. Le seul problème était d'en devenir un sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Ce qui ne se produirait surement pas, mais il allait tout de même faire un effort.

— Bien sûr, Albus se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils sont dans mon salon. »

Harry sourit légèrement devant l'étagère qui prenait presque un mur entier. Il y trouverait surement quelque chose d'utile. Il commença par la fiction moldue, puisque Albus pensait qu'il aimerait en lire pour se distraire avant tout, et il trouva en effet quelque chose. Peter Pan était un livre qui avait toujours éveillé sa curiosité. Il passa à autre chose rapidement, en évitant l'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes (ces matières étaient pour lui une langue étrangère). Il fronça les sourcils devant certains des livres qu'il trouva éparpillés dans la section DCFM. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient extrêmement sombres.

Il finit par atteindre la métamorphose et sourit tout seul devant la sélection. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose sur Comment devenir un Animagus. Il s'arrêta devant Métamorphoses Avancées de Forme Humaine à Animale et conclut qu'un tel ouvrage pourrait lui être utile, mais son regard s'illumina en trouvant Votre Animal Intérieur : Un Guide sur la Métamorphose Animale et sur les Animagus. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Peut-être pourrait-il étudier les livres plus avancés des autres sections une autre fois. Étendre son arsenal de sortilèges ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Chaque nouveau sort, sortilège, malédiction ou bouclier pourrait un jour lui sauver la vie, après tout.

Mais pour le moment il allait s'assurer que jamais Jedusor ne pourrait s'échapper et cela signifiait devenir un Animagus. L'idée d'un Jedusor en cavale lui causa un sentiment de panique pour la énième fois.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose? demanda la douce voix de Dumbledore.  
— Quelques trucs, répondit Harry.

Il tenta furtivement d'obscurcir les titres des deux derniers livres.

— Peter Pan, lit Albus. C'est un bon livre. J'étais un peu surpris de te voir aussi attiré par mon sujet de prédilection.  
— La défense est ma matière préférée, rétorqua Harry en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Mais la métamorphose s'est aussi montrée très utile.  
— Je dois t'avouer, commença Albus, que j'ai certains de ces livres depuis si longtemps, que je les reconnais à leur couverture plutôt qu'en ayant besoin de lire le titre.  
— C'est vrai? répondit Harry d'un ton faible, faute d'avoir une meilleure réponse à donner.

Merde, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait de toute façon pas pensé réussir tout seul.

— Tout à fait, confirma Albus, son regard brillant d'une lueur amusée. La métamorphose Animagus ne devrait pas être tentée seul. Le moindre faux-pas pourrait s'avérer désastreux.

Harry poussa un soupir et laissa tomber l'idée de prétendre n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont parlait Albus.

— Vous seriez d'accord pour m'aider? s'enquit-il avec espoir.

Il fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les mots lui vinrent, compte tenu de sa réticence habituelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de demander de l'aide.

— Bien sûr, affirma le professeur. Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas par lire ces deux derniers livres? Le livre sur la métamorphose de forme humaine à animale ne te sera pas d'une grande aide dans ce cas.  
— Merci, dit sincèrement Harry. Il tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, puis s'arrêta. Si je fais ça, je n'irai pas m'enregistrer au Ministère.  
— C'est bien ce qui me semblait, reconnut Albus d'une voix grave. J'ai confiance en toi Harry. Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, tu feras ce qui est juste.

Harry toussota et essaya de parler malgré le nœud qui lui nouait la gorge.

— Merci, » répéta-t-il un peu maladroitement avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.


	7. Lui Rendre la Pareille

_Dis toute la vérité mais de manière déformée, conseille mon amie Emily Dickinson._  
_— **Adah dans « Les Yeux dans les Arbres » de Barbara Kingslover**_

_Les bois sont beaux, sombres et profonds._  
_Mais j'ai des promesses à tenir,_  
_Et des kilomètres à parcourir avant de m'endormir_  
_Et des kilomètres à parcourir avant de m'endormir._  
_— **« Faire un Saut dans les Bois un Soir de Neige » de Robert Frost**_

* * *

Après avoir passé le week-end à lire des livres sur la métamorphose Animagus, Harry était plus que jamais disposé à faire n'importe quoi pour apaiser son ennui. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à y aller doucement en étant blessé, et Albus avait refusé de l'autoriser à démarrer la transformation tant qu'il n'était pas en parfaite santé.

Hagrid! Ce nom venait de lui foncer dessus avec la force d'un cognard. Hagrid risquait toujours l'expulsion si jamais on le trouvait avec Aragog. Harry devait le trouver le plus vite possible pour le convaincre de libérer l'acromentule. Heureusement, Albus était en train d'enseigner pour le moment. S'il était chanceux, il trouverait Hagrid et reviendrait avant que le professeur ne remarque son absence.

À l'instant même où il était sur le point de sortir, il entendit une forme de réprimande. En se retournant, il fut confronté à l'air désapprobateur de Fumseck, qui ces derniers temps avait adopté un comportement presque aussi protecteur que celui d'Albus.

« Je dois le faire Fumseck, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, » affirma Harry avec regret, avant de se glisser dans le couloir désert.

Albus sentit l'instant où Harry quitta leurs quartiers, et une étincelle d'irritation passa dans ses yeux. Comme il se doutait que son ami irait peut-être s'épuiser inutilement, il avait installé une protection toute simple qui lui donnerait l'alerte. C'était une bonne chose que les deuxièmes années soient occupés à réviser, sans quoi ils auraient sans doute été terrifiés par la colère d'Albus.

Harry n'avait aucune idée des problèmes qui l'attendaient alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Tour Gryffondor. Il comptait sur quelqu'un pour être en mesure de lui donner la classe où se trouvaient les Gryffondor de quatrième année à cette heure-ci. Ce après quoi il aurait juste à patienter, puis à intercepter Hagrid dés la fin de son cours. Il était un peu essoufflé une fois arrivé au septième étage, étant forcé à rester au lit sans pouvoir faire d'exercice.

« Le mot de passe? interrogea le portrait.  
— Je n'en sais rien. Je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un était dans la Salle Commune, ou si vous saviez où sont les Gryffondor de quatrième année pendant cette heure? répondit poliment Harry.

Ron et lui avaient appris à leurs dépends à ne pas insulter les portraits, surtout s'il souhaitaient un service de leur part. Non pas qu'Harry n'était pas d'un naturel poli, mais la frustration et les soucis adolescents pouvaient monter à la tête à des moments plutôt inopportuns.

La Grosse Dame l'observa avec méfiance.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un élève, jeune homme.  
— Je n'en suis pas un, confirma Harry. Je cherche simplement à aider un vieil ami.  
— Dans ce cas, je suppose que je peux vous dire que les quatrième années ont un temps libre, renifla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret.  
— Merci, » répondit Harry avec enthousiasme.

Il partit sans attendre. Connaissant Hagrid, ce dernier passait probablement son temps libre à s'occuper d'Aragog. À moins qu'il eut un autre animal de compagnie extrêmement dangereux caché quelque part.

Ô par la barbe de Merlin.

Non, se rassura Harry. Il aurait mentionné quelque chose s'il y avait autre chose qu'une acromentule et de toute façon, il était élève à cette époque. Il n'avait probablement pas assez de temps pour s'occuper de trop de créatures. Du coup, où Hagrid cachait-il son animal domestique? Il avait été témoin de la scène du journal de Jedusor si longtemps auparavant, mais il se souvenait vaguement d'un endroit près des donjons. Avec un peu de chance quelque chose aurait l'air familier, ou peut-être qu'un sort de localisation pourrait marcher s'il se rapprochait assez de sa cible.

L'air autour de lui se refroidit considérablement alors qu'il descendait dans les donjons, et la lumière tremblotante de la torche le guidait dans les couloirs. Harry se déplaçait sans faire de bruit, avec prudence, en faisant de son mieux pour rester dans l'ombre. Il ne voulait pas croiser un élève, mais il ne voulait surtout pas croiser un Serpentard dans leur domaine du château. Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur dans ses articulations et la façon dont ses jambes osaient trembler avec une telle véhémence. Merde, il s'était senti plutôt bien un peu plus tôt. Il aurait aimé que son corps puisse suivre la cadence.

Il poussa un soupir après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à errer sans résultat. Tout lui était familier ; il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la pièce dont Hagrid pouvait bien se servir. Il abandonna l'idée de le trouver tout seul et bougonna une incantation dans sa barbe. Il suivit alors sa baguette qui produisait de légères secousses pour le ramener là d'où il venait, puis au fond d'un couloir étroit caché par une alcôve sombre. Harry devait l'admettre ; Hagrid avait été plus sournois et discret que ce à quoi il se serait attendu, connaissant le demi-géant.

Il finit par entendre une sorte de bagarre et une voix familière, avant de se trouver face à une porte close. Déterminé à ne pas faire trop peur à Hagrid, Harry frappa doucement à la porte.

Le silence régna un instant, puis un bruit de pas trainants mais précipités se rapprocha de la porte. Hagrid passa la tête dehors, en faisant attention à empêcher Harry de voir à l'intérieur. Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla en le voyant. Il avait l'air plus jeune et peut-être un peu plus petit - bien qu'il dépassait toujours tout le monde - et, même à cet instant, il ressemblait tout à fait à l'Hagrid dont il se souvenait. Et toujours aussi nul lorsqu'il s'agissait de garder un secret, remarqua Harry amusé. Le regard fuyant et coupable sur le visage du demi-géant n'aurait même pas pu tromper un enfant.

« Je peux vous aider? demanda Hagrid sur un ton nerveux.  
— Bonjour, le salua Harry en souriant, qui faisait de son mieux pour mettre son vieil ami à l'aise. Je m'appelle Harry.  
— Rubeus Hagrid, fut sa réponse enchantée alors qu'ils se serrèrent la main.

Il était heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'était pas impoli ou ne le regardait pas d'un air supérieur. Il pensait pouvoir apprécier Harry.

— Eh bien, Hagrid -  
— Vous pouvez m'appeler Rubeus, l'interrompit le quatrième année.  
Harry resta déconcerté un instant. Rubeus. Étrange. Penser à Hagrid en tant que Rubeus était encore plus difficile que de penser à Dumbledore en tant qu'Albus. Il s'était adapté plutôt vite au dernier malgré tout, alors il essaierait de faire plaisir à Hagrid et de s'adapter à cet autre changement.

— Très bien Rubeus, Harry testa le prénom avant de continuer. Je dois te parler de ton animal de compagnie.

Hagrid pâlit dangereusement et l'entraina vite dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

— Qu-quel animal? bégaya-t-il en mettant des coups d'œil vers le coffre en bois situé au centre de la pièce. — Ô là, Ô là, calme-toi Ha - Rubeus, s'empressa de dire Harry. Je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes, je te le promets.

Le demi-géant émit alors un soupir de soulagement.

— Comment savez-vous pour Aragog?

Harry esquiva la question pour se concentrer sur le vrai problème.

— Tu aurais pu avoir de graves ennuis s'il avait été trouvé pendant l'épisode terrifiant de la Chambre des Secrets. Il aurait été simple de dire que l'acromentule était le monstre et que tu étais le responsable. Tu aurais encore des ennuis si quelqu'un le trouvait maintenant.  
— Le monstre n'était pas Aragog! protesta le demi-géant. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.  
— Je sais que le monstre n'était pas lui, reconnut Harry à voix basse. Mais les autorités avaient peur et cherchaient quelqu'un à blâmer. Si quelqu'un s'était fait tuer et que l'on t'avait trouvé avec une acromentule, beaucoup n'en auraient eu que faire de savoir si tu étais le responsable ou pas, ils t'auraient de toute façon puni. Juste pour prétendre avoir accompli quelque chose.  
— Ils n'auraient pas fait ça, protesta faiblement le jeune sorcier.

Harry lui adressa un regard de compassion.

— Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, ni la dernière, qu'un innocent soit reconnu coupable pour un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis. Mais, continua-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, rien de tout cela n'est arrivé cette fois. Je me fais quand même du souci pour toi et ce qui pourrait se passer si tu gardais un animal aussi dangereux ici.  
— Aragog ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, s'obstina-t-il.  
— Rubeus, grâce à ta taille très peu de créatures pourraient gravement te blesser. Mais presque tout le monde dans ce château est physiquement bien plus petit et vulnérable. Et tu sais parfaitement que les acromentules sont dangereuses. Aragog a beau être attaché à toi et toi à lui, être un prédateur très dangereux reste dans sa nature et une créature ne peut pas renier sa nature. Tu le sais bien.  
— Je sais, répondit Hagrid avec regret. Mais il est tellement intéressant et j'aime les créatures magiques, surtout les dragons. Ils sont fascinants.  
— Avant de remonter, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas libérer Aragog dans la Forêt Interdite? Je suis sûr qu'il peut y survivre et y vivre heureux à son âge.

Pardonne-moi Ron, pensa Harry en imaginant la nuance verdâtre qu'arborait son meilleur ami chaque fois que le sujet d'une colonie d'acromentules était abordé.

— Et si tu veux côtoyer des créatures intéressantes, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander au Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques si tu peux l'aider à s'occuper de ses animaux? Cela te plairait surement et après la fin de tes études, tu pourrais travailler auprès de n'importe quelle créature de ton choix. Avec tes connaissances et tes compétences, tu deviendrais vite un expert, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Rubeus s'illumina, les yeux noirs pétillants.

— Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. J'aimerais bien aider le Professeur Herbert, je n'y aurais jamais pensé tout seul. Merci Harry.

Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

— Fais juste attention en transportant Aragog, répondit-il en souriant.  
— Oui bien sûr, assura joyeusement le demi-géant en lui tapant dans le dos si fort, qu'Harry dut attraper la porte pour ne pas tomber tête la première.  
— Oups. Désolée.  
— Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura Harry. J'ai des blessures qui sont encore en cours de guérison. »

Il sourit un peu tout seul en arpentant les couloirs. Il continuait à faire attention de rester dans l'ombre autant que possible. Hagrid - Rubeus, se corrigea-t-il, avait toujours des facultés à lui remonter le moral sans même avoir à essayer. Il était innocent et confiant. Ne pas se faire interroger sur sa présence ici ou ses connaissances futures était agréable.

Il fit un détour par les toilettes des filles qui abritaient l'entrée de la Chambre de Secrets après s'être brutalement souvenu du Choixpeau Magique. Durant ces derniers jours, le fait que personne n'ait mentionné sa disparition l'avait troublé. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était toujours pas posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et tout à fait prêt à le réprimander pour l'avoir oublié. Si cela était le cas, l'un des professeurs s'en serait certainement aperçu en nettoyant puis en scellant les toilettes.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à craquer la sécurité installée sur la porte. Se faufiler à travers les protections plutôt que de les détruire était toujours plus compliqué. La pièce était, heureusement, débarrassée du basilic mort, bien qu'Harry se demanda brièvement où ils pouvaient bien le stocker. Apparement, ils n'avaient en revanche pas eu le temps de restaurer les toilettes.

Il marcha parmi les décombres, cherchant l'endroit où il avait laissé le Choixpeau Magique la dernière fois. Il n'y avait aucun signe immédiatement apparent, ce pourquoi il murmura un rapide « Accio » en s'assurant d'adapter la puissance du sort pour que personne situé à l'extérieur de la pièce ne puisse être affecté.

Vraisemblablement, le Choixpeau Magique avait retrouvé le chemin du bureau du Directeur de lui-même et sans incident. Il se demandait comment diable il avait réussi, ce qui l'impressionna vaguement.

À présent sûr que le Choixpeau n'attendait pas furieusement son retour, il se dépêcha de sortir.

Harry espérait vraiment qu'Albus ne serait pas encore rentré. Il avait retrouvé le chemin de leurs quartiers sans incident pour le moment, et hésita au moment de donner le mot de passe. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il marmonna « Arx Arcturus » et entra.

« Ouf, expira-t-il de soulagement à la vue des quartiers vides excepté pour Fumseck, qui l'accueillit avec un air réprobateur.  
— Je crois que j'ai trop poussé, Fumseck. Je vais peut-être aller faire une sieste.

Il gambergea un instant, puis demanda :

— Est-ce que… tu pourrais chanter pour moi? Ça m'avait aidé avec les cauchemars la dernière fois.

L'air sévère de Fumseck s'adoucit et il vola vers lui en pépiant d'un ton encourageant.

— Merci Fumseck, tu es le meilleur. »

Il s'installa sur la tête de lit d'Harry et se pencha vers lui en chantant une berceuse au jeune homme. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme perlée de son œil, qui alla toucher le sorcier sous lui. Mais les blessures qu'il voulait guérir n'étaient pas physiques, alors il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus à part chanter.

* * *

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, avant l'heure à laquelle Albus était censé rentrer. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du feu avec Peter Pan sur les genoux, en tournant les pages d'un geste absent pendant que son pied tapait nerveusement contre le sol. Même s'il s'était pris d'affection pour la fiction moldue, il n'aimait pas ça assez pour en lire plusieurs jours à la suite.

Il était en train d'hésiter à conjurer un paquet de cartes classiques pour jouer au solitaire - il ne savait pas comment créer un dock de Bataille Explosive - lorsqu'Albus pénétra dans la pièce. Harry se leva et alla le saluer. Son vissage se dénua de tout sourire devant l'expression qui avait pris place sur celui d'Albus.

« N'étais-tu pas tenu de rester ici sans aller t'epuiser inutilement? exigea furieusement Albus.  
— Albus? l'interpella Harry avec hésitation.  
— J'ai installé des protections autour de ces pièces et ils m'ont alerté dés l'instant où tu es sorti.  
— Ah, rumina le voyageur de temps à voix basse en réprimant une grimace.

Albus l'attrapa par les épaules mais se retint de le secouer.

— Tu te fiches donc complètement de sa santé ou de ta sécurité? demanda-t-il. Si tu as vécu ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que j'imagine, tu ne peux te permettre d'être autre chose que parfaitement guéri. Et si tu ne cesses pas de pousser ton corps au delà de ses limites actuelles, tu ne le laisseras jamais s'en remettre totalement.

Harry le fixait, ses yeux verts écarquillés. Il ne s'avait pas quoi dire.

— On te l'a expliqué plus d'une fois.

Albus le regarda attentivement, puis le relâcha en soupirant.

— Ta santé et ton bien-être n'ont jamais fait partie de tes priorités, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit-il à voix basse.  
— Je…euh… pas - pas autant que les autres, j'imagine, balbutia Harry d'un ton nerveux.  
— Et la mission dans laquelle tu t'es embarqué cet après-midi était une question de vie ou de mort? l'interrogea Albus.

Harry réfléchit soigneusement à la question. Aragog était jeune et faisait à peu près la taille d'un chien pour l'instant. Hagrid l'avait gardé enfermé et caché, il était donc peu probable que quelqu'un ne lui tombe dessus et, même dans un tel cas, Aragog était trop attaché à Hagrid pour aller tuer des élèves de Poudlard. Pour le moment. Hagrid s'assurait de le garder bien rassasié dans tous les cas.

— Non, déclara-t-il enfin.

Albus n'avait pas franchement apprécié cette longue pause.

— D'accord, soupira-t-il en se pinçant le nez. Harry, promets-moi juste de ne pas quitter ces quartiers avant que Cordelia ne te déclare parfaitement guéri. Cela ne devrait pas être trop long, du moment que cet après-midi ne t'a pas épuisé.

Albus le fixait avec un regard si intense qu'Harry ne put lui refuser.

— Je vous le promets.  
— Bien.

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Harry commençait à se demander s'il était censé trouver autre chose à faire lorsque la voix d'Albus s'éleva une nouvelle fois :  
— Tu as fait la guerre, n'est-ce-pas?

C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question. Harry hésita.

— La Deuxième Guerre, affirma-t-il, les lèvres tremblotantes.

Une réponse aussi bien vraie que trompeuse. Albus pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait avec cette réponse. Pas un mensonge, mais ses instincts lui dictaient qu'elle cachait plus que de prime abord.

— C'est là que tu as eu tes cicatrices.  
— La plupart.

Les Dursley lui en avaient infligé un certain nombre eux aussi, mais Harry serait damné si jamais il laissait filtrer cette information.

— Dans quelle mesure as-tu participé? J'aurais imaginé avoir entendu parler de quelqu'un de si doué et puissant que toi.

Harry détourna timidement le regard devant le compliment.

— J'essayais juste de survivre la plupart du temps, d'échapper aux patrouilles. Mais pourquoi auriez-vous entendu parler de moi?

Il avait une idée de la réponse, mais c'était plutôt grâce à l'aide de connaissances historiques longues de plus d'un demi-siècle.

La question fit hésiter Albus.

— Je suis un… une sorte de conseiller du Ministère.

Harry pencha la tête. Si Albus avait été celui à retrouver et vaincre Grindelwald, que le gouvernement avait approuvé et l'avait assisté dans sa mission, alors Albus devait faire plus que donner de simples conseils.

— Alors je devrais être celui à vous dire de faire attention.

L'esquisse d'un rictus flottait autour de sa bouche.

— En effet, » pouffa Albus.

* * *

La fin de l'année scolaire se dessina plutôt lentement, compte tenu du fait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine environ. Albus avait pris l'initiative d'acheter plusieurs robes pour Harry et d'autres produits utiles, avec la promesse de faire plus d'achats aussitôt qu'Harry serait d'aplomb pour faire le déplacement. Enfin, en revanche, vu que l'école était fermée pour l'été, Harry avait été déclaré en fin de guérison et capable d'aller où il le souhaitait. Juste à temps, puisque les parents de Mimi arrivèrent le lendemain du Banquet de Fin d'Année pour le remercier en personne.

Il put s'apercevoir que Mimi tirait ses traits de son père et sa voix stridente de sa mère. Ils étaient cependant plutôt sympathiques, quoiqu'inintéressants d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il resta sur la brèche pendant presque toute la rencontre à cause d'une Mimi très écarlate, occupée à lui faire les yeux doux d'un air faussement modeste, ce pourquoi il rata presque le moment où ils mentionnèrent une sorte de dette perpétuelle.

Il essaya de protester, en leur disant qu'il ne voulait pas leur imposer une dette envers lui, que n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, mais ils se montrèrent plutôt tenaces à ce sujet. Il leur affirma donc qu'il les solliciterait si jamais il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Non pas qu'il comptait le faire, mais cela sembla convenir à la famille. Albus s'était moqué de lui après leur départ.

« Ne sait pas recevoir des compliments, ne sait pas recevoir des remerciements. Tu es vraiment du genre désintéressé, pas vrai?

Harry prit un air renfrogné et choisit d'ignorer le commentaire en allant s'affaler dans le canapé avec un grognement.

— Vous avez vu ça? Vous avez vu ça? Je croyais en avoir fini avec les filles obsédées par ma personne, et voilà qu'elle me regarde comme si j'étais son rêve-devenu-réalité ou un truc du genre. Non pas que je me plaigne de lui avoir sauvé la vie ou quoi, mais quand même.  
— Tu serais le 'rêve-devenu-réalité' de n'importe qui, j'en suis sûr, répondit Albus avec une nonchalance calculée.  
— Très drôle Albus, marmonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Tu as réfléchi aux vacances d'été? demanda le professeur.  
— Un peu, répondit prudemment Harry.  
— Je vais passer la plupart des vacances dans ma maison à la campagne. Mais si tu préfères, je suis certain qu'Armando pourrait se laisser convaincre de te laisser dans le château.

Le sorcier cadet se redressa en le fixant avec des yeux verts plein d'espoir.

— Vous voulez bien de moi chez vous? Je ne serai pas un fardeau?  
— Bien sûr que je veux de toi Harry, rétorqua Albus sans hésitation. Fumseck serait très heureux aussi. Mais je veux te laisser le choix.

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

— J'adorerais vous accompagner si vous êtes d'accord.  
— Bien, se réjouit Albus. J'ose dire que vu la façon dont Fumseck s'occupe de toi, tu te serais retrouvé incendié jusque dans mon salon dans tous les cas. »

Cela eut le mérite d'amuser Harry. Il pouvait se rappeler attendre avec impatience les vacances d'été pour la toute première fois.


	8. Un Enfant dans le Temps

Une nouvelle fois, merci à tou(te)s celles/ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, je n'avais jamais trop compris à quel point avoir des retours sur ce qu'on écrit/traduit peut être un moteur et ça l'est, alors un grand merci.

* * *

_Borde-moi sous le bleu_

_Sous le chagrin  
Sous la pluie  
Un baiser pour souhaiter bonne nuit à un enfant  
Faisant se balancer la lame au rythme de ma berceuse  
— **« Le Poète et le Pendule » de Nightwish et Dark Passion Play**_

* * *

Albus et Harry se joignirent aux professeurs restants pour le petit déjeuner avant de se rendre chez Albus le lendemain du Banquet de Fin d'Année. Harry se sentait inconfortable à l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention, mais il devait de toute façon surmonter la rencontre initiale tôt ou tard s'il comptait revenir au château en septembre.

Slughorn, fut-il heureux de constater, se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table considérablement réduite, rendant toute tentative de conversation extrêmement compliquée. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de remarquer la lueur calculatrice et possessive dans les yeux globuleux du Professeur de Potions. Il se sentait tout à fait mal à l'aise, un peu comme une sorte d'ananas cristallisé. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que l'homme pensait qu'il serait un excellent ajout à son Club de Slug, et Harry se fit la promesse d'éviter ce destin à tout prix.

Le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour obtenir cette distance avec le Serpentard, en revanche, signifiait qu'il se trouva en face de Madame Basset, ce qu'il lui valut une bonne vingtaine de minutes de morale sur sa santé qui semblait combiner, à la fois les réprimandes maternelles de Mme Weasley, et l'expérience matronale de Madame Pomfresh, quoiqu'avec une touche légèrement plus douce qu'il n'en était coutume chez les deux autres femmes.

Le Professeur Galatea Têteenjoy était assise à la droite d'Harry et il l'écouta discuter avec interêt dés qu'il en eut l'occasion. Savoir qu'il existait un Professeur de Défense quelque part en ce bas monde qui n'allait pas faire tout son possible pour le tuer, constituait une information agréable.

Elle parlait présentement du bonus qu'elle avait accordé à l'un de ses étudiants en ASPIC pour avoir réussi à invoquer un patronus corporel. Il sourit légèrement devant sa gestuelle animée, visiblement fière de l'élève qui avait réussi le sortilège.

« C'est extrêmement impressionnant. Je suis stupéfaite de voir qu'un élève de dix-sept ans ait pu produire plus qu'un voile de brume, s'exclama-t-elle.  
— Des élèves plus jeunes savent maitriser un patronus, commenta Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement.

Peut-être le professeur prendrait-elle son commentaire comme une insulte? Mais il était fier de ce qu'avait accompli l'AD, qui avait prouvé que même les sorciers plus jeunes étaient capables d'apprendre une magie puissante et complexe.

— Ah oui, vraiment? demanda Professeur Têteenjoy en le fixant avec curiosité.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que répondre. La main qu'Albus avait posée sur son bras lui donna du courage et il lui adressa un sourire furtif.

— J'ai donné des cours à un groupe d'étudiants de la seconde à la septième année, et l'un des sorts sur lesquel nous nous étions penchés était le Patronus. Une partie des plus jeunes n'avait réussi à ne produire qu'un bouclier brumeux, mais tous les autres avaient produit des Patronus complets. Je crois que la plupart d'entre eux a également pu les invoquer en présence de détraqueurs, songea-t-il d'un air pensif.  
— Où ça en ce bas-monde avez-vous bien pu croiser des détraqueurs?

Madame Basset en eut le souffle coupé. Harry se raidit. Merde. Les détraqueurs étaient un aspect si courant de sa vie, qu'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient censés être rarement aperçus en dehors d'Azkaban.

— Nous sommes quelques uns à avoir croisé un groupe de détraqueurs solitaires, déclara-t-il après une pause pleine d'anticipation qui l'aida à rassembler ses pensées, puis il recentra son attention sur le petit-déjeuner.  
— Eh bien, commenta Galatea, en voilà un exploit extraordinaire. Vous devez être un très bon professeur Harry. Peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir à venir m'assister en DCFM, ainsi vous seriez en mesure de prendre ma place après mon départ à la retraite.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina.

— Merci, » bougonna-t-il la bouche pleine de patates, sans faire attention à l'expression pensive qui avait pris place sur le visage d'Albus.

Une tournée de murmures impressionnés s'éleva chez le reste des professeurs avant que la conversation ne se concentre sur d'autres sujets.

* * *

Albus transplana avec Harry jusqu'à sa chaumière plus tard dans la matinée. La maison se situait à presque deux kilomètres de tout voisin et à plus de six kilomètres du village le plus proche. Une petite clôture en bois bordait l'arrière d'une maison de deux étages et un jardin fleuri s'étendait devant.

Harry l'adorait.

Elle était petite et retirée. Cosy, décida-t-il en observant le salon avec ses murs bleu pâle, son canapé et son fauteuil aux coussins confortables. Une grande fenêtre laissait entrer les rayons du soleil dans la pièce et une grande cheminé prenait presque tout l'espace contre un mur.

« Votre maison est magnifique, dit Harry à Albus en regardant autour de lui.  
— Merci Harry. Je te montre ta chambre?  
— Avec plaisir.

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire mutuel.

Sa chambre était couleur crème, avec un grand lit, un bureau en bois brut et une commode. Il partit du principe que la porte à sa gauche était un placard, vu que la salle de bain de l'étage était située au bout du couloir. Il regarda autour de lui, et songea que cette chambre était surement l'une des plus belles dans lesquelles il avait jamais dormi, ce qu'il avoua à Albus.

— Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise, » se réjouit Albus avec bonheur.

* * *

Une routine s'installa entre les deux au cours des premières semaines de l'été. Harry se réveillait systématiquement avant Albus - principalement à cause de ses cauchemars, bien qu'il gardait ce secret pour lui - et avait généralement pris son petit déjeuner avant qu'Albus ne descende. Le frigo était capable de leur fournir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, dans la limite du raisonnable, grâce à un sortilège de métamorphose compliqué qu'Harry ne se fatigua pas à essayer de comprendre. Leur épicier leur envoyait la facture par hibou chaque semaine et, peu importe si Harry tentait de participer financièrement grâce à la première vente issue des parties du Basilic, Albus refusait de le laisser payer. Harry fit alors ce à quoi il avait été le mieux entraîné, à savoir la cuisine, le ménage, ainsi qu'un peu de bricolage dans le jardin, dans l'idée de lui rendre la pareille d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le matin après le petit-déjeuner et le soir avant d'aller se coucher, Albus le faisait méditer en vue de sa future forme Animagus. Trois mois qu'il n'y coupait pas et Harry grinçait des dents de frustration. Sa pratique aigüe en Occlumancie aurait dû faciliter et accélérer tout ça, et ça n'était que la partie la plus facile du processus. Alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas? C'était comme si un espèce d'obstacle mental l'empêchait d'accomplir cette première étape.

Moins ses tentatives donnaient de résultats au fil du temps, plus il voulait hurler de frustration. Il savait bien que l'impatience ne ferait que le freiner un peu plus, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de nature particulièrement patiente.

Devant la frustration d'Harry, Albus décida d'essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent. Il commença à poser des questions concernant la magie d'Harry, en se concentrant sur des incidences accidentelles ou sans baguette. Malheureusement, il n'en eut l'air que plus agité.

« De quelles instances de magie accidentelle peux-tu te souvenir quand tu étais petit? Combien de fois te rappelles-tu avoir utilisé de la magie accidentelle et que s'est-il passé?

Harry prit un air renfrogné, son corps tendu.

— Albus, je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec ma forme Animagus.  
— Je te le jure Harry, cela pourrait te donner une meilleure idée afin de savoir comment procéder. Le potentiel pour la magie sans baguette influence la manière dont devrait être enseignée la métamorphose Animagus et les accès de magie survenus durant l'enfance en sont une indication.

Harry secoua la tête.

— Harry, l'interpella Albus d'un air sévère. Réponds aux questions s'il-te-plaît.  
— Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.  
— J'ai bien peur que si. Si ma méthode originale ne fonctionne pas alors-  
— D'accord, rétorqua Harry d'un ton hargneux en se levant, sa patience envolée et sa colère nourrie par sa frustration.

Ses épaules étaient légèrement voutées, comme s'il s'était senti piégé dans un coin. S'il avait été un animal, ses poils se seraient hérissés.

— Je guérissais. Plus vite que la normale, des bleus, des coupures, des fractures. Ma magie m'a empêché de mourir de faim ou de déshydratation et m'a aidé à m'enfuir une fois où je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de l'école. Elle a accéléré mon rétablissement dû à 'l'amour' de ma famille. Elle m'a empêché de mourir d'épuisement.

Il ressentit un contentement vicieux devant la pâleur d'Albus s'accentuant à chacun de ses mots. Laisse le souffrir, c'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute.

Non, protesta une autre partie de lui. C'était Dumbledore, pas Albus. Ce n'est pas lui, il ne me ferait pas ça.

Mais si! Il m'a abandonné auparavant et il le ferait encore s'il en avait l'occasion! Et encore et encore…

Je ne peux pas le rendre responsable de quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais passé!

C'est de sa faute, c'est lui le responsable!

Ce sont deux personnes différentes!

Harry ne pouvait le supporter, il était incapable de regarder l'homme alors qu'il était en guerre avec lui-même, aux prises avec Albus tel qu'il était, et non pas le Dumbledore qu'il serait devenu. Il pouvait sentir la colère et les reproches d'Harry, sans aucun doute, ce qui lui procurait confusion et tristesse, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'occuper du sorcier pour le moment. Il fuit à l'extérieur, à l'air frais d'une matinée d'été et tomba à genoux contre un arbre, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir plus d'un kilomètre.

Il n'avait a priori pas aussi bien réussi à séparer le passé d'Albus Dumbledore et son lui futur qu'il n'en avait eu l'impression. Et il n'était a priori pas aussi indulgent envers son ancien Directeur qu'il avait pensé. Il supposait que ces sentiments de reproche et de trahison frémissaient en lui depuis assez longtemps, Harry étant incapable et réticent de trouver un exutoire chez un homme mort. Maintenant qu'il était vivant, entier et ignorant, il devenait le parfait bouc émissaire.

Mais il ne voulait pas éprouver de tels sentiments envers Albus. Albus qui avait pris soin de lui, l'avait accueilli et avait tant fait pour lui sans rien demander en retour. Albus qu'il venait à aimer comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, son seul ami proche à présent.

Respire profondément, pensa Harry. Ne réfléchis pas pour le moment. Une brise agitait ses cheveux noirs en bataille et il regardait l'herbe osciller. Les feuilles dansaient et les rayons du soleil peignaient le sol. Calme-toi.

Pris par un instinct quelconque, il s'agrippa à la branche la plus basse de l'arbre et grimpa. Plus haut, toujours plus haut, d'une branche à l'autre alors qu'elles s'amincissaient jusqu'à tout juste supporter son poids. Il s'appuya contre la partie plus élancée du tronc presque tout en haut et admira le ciel bleu dégagé. Harry n'avait pas encore de balai, mais cela était presque aussi formidable. S'élever au dessus de ses problèmes jusqu'à pouvoir les voir clairement.

Harry ignorait combien de temps il resta assis là à fixer le sommet des arbres, mais la chaleur du soleil s'abattit violemment sa tête et il reprit ses esprits. Il était calme, réalisa-t-il. Plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis ses premières tentatives pour trouver sa forme Animagus.

Il ferma les yeux. Albus était Albus. Professeur Dumbledore était mort et révolu, et ressasser de la colère ou de la trahison en pensant à un homme mort n'avait pas d'utilité. Le propre passé d'Harry ne pouvait pas être changé, mais peut-être que sa présence pourrait influencer Albus à un point qui l'empêcherait de devenir un tel manipulateur. L'homme n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son lui plus vieux.

Harry commença à redescendre, épris d'un sentiment de sérénité, même après avoir glissé d'une branche près du sol pour venir s'écraser par terre sur le dos, le souffle coupé.

« Aïe, grommela-t-il, étalé immobile sur le sol en attendant de reprendre sa respiration.  
— Harry? l'appela Albus d'une voix hésitante depuis la petite porte, un regard inquiet tourné dans sa direction alors qu'il roulait sur le ventre avant de se relever.  
— Je vais bien, assura Harry assez fort pour laisser sa voix porter. J'ai juste glissé.

Albus lui sourit timidement en le voyant s'approcher de la maison.

— Tu aimerais en parler?  
— Non. Harry secoua la tête. C'est du passé tout ça et je préfère ne pas y penser. Mais je suis désolé d'avoir projeté ma colère et ma frustration sur vous, vous ne méritez pas ça.

Ses excuses étaient sincères.

— Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je sais bien que tu es stressé. Je suppose que ça fait juste partie du jeu lorsqu'on apprend à vivre ensemble. Je me souviens des disputes avec mes camarades de dortoir quand j'étais élève à Poudlard…

Albus se tut, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

— Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, » affirma Harry d'un ton narquois.

Albus haussa un sourcil, et son colocataire plus jeune évita vite son regard. Prends des inspirations profondes, calme-toi, vide ton esprit, appelle ton incarnation animale, se répéta Harry à lui-même. S'il avait pensé que cela allait réellement marcher à cet instant précis, il serait allé s'asseoir avant.

Un museau gris. Une fourrure douce. Des dents acérées. Des muscles lovés sous une peau épaisse. Des yeux d'une couleur ambrée familière.

Soudain, l'image lui fut arraché pour y être remplacée par le visage rieur d'un bébé dont les cheveux changeaient de couleur aussi souvent que ceux de sa mère et dont les yeux étaient de la même couleur ambrée que ceux de son père.

Un gémissement abominable atteint les oreilles d'Harry dans une sorte d'écho, et il se demanda qui faisait un tel boucan. Il mit un long moment avant de réaliser que le bruit venait de sa gorge et il s'accrocha à Albus de toutes ses forces, en étouffant le son contre la poitrine de l'autre sorcier.

Albus eut du mal à dégager Harry de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, appela-t-il frénétiquement, Harry!

Harry lutta pour mobiliser son attention sur Albus en apercevant son air terrifié, bien qu'il n'avait pas la force de le rassurer. Il ignorait si les souvenirs avaient débloqué sa forme Animagus ou si sa forme Animagus avait débloqué ses souvenirs, mais l'attaque l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu dans tous les cas.

— Teddy, gémit-il. Mon filleul. J'avais oublié. Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié, je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir alors j'ai oublié.  
— Tout va bien. Tout ira bien.

Albus chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille d'Harry et le tenait contre lui, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Il avait vu Harry déprimé et dévasté auparavant, mais encore jamais à ce point.

— J'étais soulagé… quand je l'ai trouvé le premier… qu'Ils n'aient utilisé que… le Sortilège de la Mort.

Albus le serra encore un peu plus contre lui en l'écoutant.

— Pas de torture, pas de sang… pas d'expérimentations, pas de marques. Pas tout ce que sa grand-mère a enduré en essayant de le protéger. Mon petit louveteau Métamorphomage…

Ses paroles se transformèrent en sanglots.

— Ce n'était qu'un bébé! hurla Harry. Mes parents… mon parrain… sont morts pour moi. Et je n'ai même pas pu faire ça pour Teddy! Sa grand-mère et moi… il n'avait plus que nous. Par la barbe de Merlin, je suis un parrain affreux. »

Un peu plus d'une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était tombé sur les cadavres de son filleul et d'Andromeda, mais il avait l'impression de les avoir trouvé quelques heures à peine auparavant. Il avait verrouillé ce souvenir tout au fond de son esprit, et les années intermédiaires semblaient n'avoir que renforcé son désespoir. Ses amis lui avaient conseillé d'en parler, d'y faire face au lieu d'ignorer, mais il s'était énervé et les avait engueulé, avait fait la sourde oreille jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent et que lui même oublie. Remus, Tonks, ils auraient tellement honte de voir qu'il les avait déçus, eux et leur fils.

Il était le loup sans son louveteau. Il était Harry sans son filleul. Cela lui déchirait le cœur et il fut surpris devant l'absence de plaies béantes sous sa peau.

Il n'avait vu Teddy que trois fois, mais il l'avait aimé de toutes ses forces. La première fois quand Remus lui avait annoncé sa naissance et avait nommé Harry parrain. Une fois en cavale, où il avait tout simplement tenu Teddy dans ses bras pendant presque une heure, en embrassant les cheveux bruns que le bébé avait adoptés en voyant son parrain.

Et une fois mort. Froid et immobile. Son plus grand échec.

Harry pleurait alors que le souvenir l'attaquait encore et encore, d'autant plus douloureux qu'il avait été inattendu.

« Somnolus, murmura Albus en attrapant le corps désarticulé du sorcier endormi. Oh, mon pauvre Harry. Pourquoi vis-tu des choses pareilles?

Fumseck débarqua dans la pièce en gazouillant tristement alors qu'Albus allongeait Harry avec douceur sur le canapé. Il voulut se redresser mais la poigne d'Harry sur ses robes le bloquait dans une position voutée. Même dans son sommeil, il s'accrochait à la source de réconfort la plus proche et Albus n'avait pas le cœur de la lui refuser.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé à côté d'Harry, en faisait attention à ce que son hôte soit confortable. Il dut agrandir un peu le canapé, mais ça ne posa pas de problème.

Le phœnix du professeur alla se percher sur l'accoudoir au dessus de leurs têtes et chanta doucement pour apaiser un peu plus Harry.

— Les larmes de phœnix ne pourront guérir une telle peine, chuchota Albus en voyant les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Une impression de constatation triste passa à travers leur lien.

— Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup Harry, murmura-t-il à Fumseck en penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder l'oiseau.

La sensation le frappa d'un seul coup via leur lien et il se surprit à rougir.

— Oui, chuchota-t-il si doucement que même si Harry avait été éveillé, il n'aurait pas pu l'entendre. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. »

* * *

« Je suis un loup, déclara brusquement Harry.

Albus sursauta, n'ayant pas réalisé son réveil.

— Ma forme Animagus, déclara-t-il lorsqu'Albus se redressa pour s'étirer.  
— Il est midi passé, dit le sorcier ainé. Tu as faim?

Harry secoua la tête.

— L'un des meilleurs amis de mon père était un loup-garou, clarifia-t-il, dans le but plus d'emplir le silence qu'autre chose.

Il se rendit compte qu'après avoir commencé, il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

— Remus. Il a fini par épouser la fille du cousin préféré de mon parrain, après avoir réussi à la convaincre qu'elle se fichait de sa lycanthropie. Ils ont eu un petit garçon. Ted. Mais tout le monde l'appelait Teddy. C'était un Métamorphomage comme sa mère. Ils m'ont nommé parrain. Puis ils sont morts à la bataille alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Sa grand-mère et moi étions tout ce qui lui restait. Ils sont allés se cacher et je l'ai vu une fois avant leur mort. Tout le monde autour de moi est moi, chuchota Harry. Même mon filleul innocent. J'allais m'assurer que son enfance ne ressemble en rien à la mienne.

Il rit et un semblant d'hystérie s'en détachait.

— Eh bien, elle n'y a pas ressemblé. Elle a été tellement plus courte, putain.

Sa voix craqua et il prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer pendant qu'Albus lui caressait le dos dans un geste de réconfort et l'écoutait, tout simplement.

— J'étais censé le protéger et même ça je n'en ai pas été capable, déclara Harry amèrement. J'ai refusé de parler de sa mort ou de même y penser, et j'imagine que j'en ai tellement pris l'habitude que je l'ai tout bonnement oublié. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de voir ma forme loup qui m'a fait m'en souvenir, ou si mon subconscient bloquait ma forme et que c'est le souvenir de Teddy qui l'a libérée. Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait peur. Je suppose que de refuser d'y faire face n'a fait qu'empirer mes réactions.  
— Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry, le rassura Albus. Rejette la faute sur celui ou celle qui a tué ce pauvre enfant et sa grand-mère, mais jamais sur toi. Je suis certain que tu serais mort pour lui si tu en avais eu l'occasion, mais à présent tu dois vivre pour lui.  
— Oui, soupira Harry en s'appuyant contre lui. Vous avez raison Albus, c'est juste plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Peu importe la personne qui l'avait maudit en l'affublant du titre de Survivant, Harry priait pour qu'elle soit en train de rôtir en enfer. Il avait l'impression de constamment vivre aux dépends des autres.


	9. Des Étrangers dans la Nuit

_Les licornes galopent tout là haut_

_Puissantes dans leurs manteaux de blanc_

_On se retourne pour les observer et nos yeux brûlent_

_Je continue… Je continue…_

_Les vampires s'épuisent_

_Les manteaux de blanc tous tachés de rouge_

_Mon cœur brûle de désire_

_Je continue, je continue_

_— **« Quelques Jours Avant l'Hiver » de Vanessa Carlton**_

* * *

Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'horloge en nettoyant la table d'un geste absent pour la troisième fois ce matin là. Il était neuf heures trente passées. Albus dormait rarement jusqu'à neuf heures. Il avait déjà fini sa course matinale à travers les bois et autour de la propriété. Harry n'osait pas se laisser aller. Il s'appliquait à apprendre n'importe quel sort utile qu'il pouvait trouver dans les livres d'Albus, et travaillait religieusement sa précision et sa vitesse en conjurant des sorts. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace qu'un duel amical, mais il ne voulait pas demander à Albus de tout laisser tomber pour l'aider, alors qu'il était souvent occupé dans son bureau quand il n'était pas en train de lui enseigner la métamorphose Animagus.

Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir, ses doigts tambourinant contre le plan de travail. Des scénarios de plus en plus désagréables se bousculaient dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il en avait assez. Il devait aller voir Albus s'il comptait garder sa santé mentale.

Il grimpa discrètement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Albus d'un geste gêné, assimilant la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Il vit la silhouette agitée d'Albus, les draps balancés à moitié par terre, et l'entendit geindre. Un cauchemar, réalisa immédiatement Harry.

« Non, arrête… Non… Ariana, » chuchota Albus.

Je suis vraiment contagieux, réalisa Harry avec un rictus méprisant. Comme un virus. Il aurait été prêt à parier que sa crise de nerfs causée par le souvenir de Teddy, avait déclenché ce cauchemar.

Il fit un pas dans la chambre, puis s'arrêta. Albus aurait peut-être préféré qu'Harry ne soit pas témoin de cette scène. De plus, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler les autres après un mauvais rêve.

Mais Albus ne méritait pas de souffrir plus que nécessaire, et avait été si gentil avec Harry quand il l'avait trouvé juste après l'un de ses cauchemars. Il traversa la chambre, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas déranger son occupant. D'aussi près, il pouvait voir les larmes couler le long des joues d'Albus et se sentit complètement impuissant. Que devait-il faire? Il savait qu'il valait mieux être secoué afin de se réveiller aussi vite que possible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar bruyant et violent, mais ce n'en était pas un. Celui-ci se nourrissait d'une peine discrète, dévastatrice et incurable.

Harry fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce que les filles avaient fait ; ce que tous ses amis avaient fait pour lui en essayant de le réveiller s'il n'hurlait pas à pleins poumons.

D'un geste hésitant, il posa ses doigts contre le front d'Albus, puis les passa avec douceur dans ses longs cheveux auburn. Le sorcier se calma légèrement, mais continua à gémir et à tressauter. Harry avait du mal à se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait d'autre.

« Tout va bien Albus, chuchota-t-il d'un ton aussi apaisant que possible. Tout va bien.

Harry ferma les yeux, il constata qu'il se sentait moins timide ainsi.

— Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, c'est du passé maintenant. Tout le monde fait des erreurs Albus. On fait tous des erreurs. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. N'endossez pas toute la responsabilité. Ça devient plus facile avec le temps. Apprenez juste de ce qu'il s'est passé et passez à autre chose. Pleurez autant que vous voulez, mais ils ne vous voudraient pas si malheureux. Elle t'aimait. Elle vous aime encore, même si elle n'est plus là. »

Il continua à réciter une litanie réconfortante régulière, parfois à peine conscient de ses paroles, mais presque certain qu'elles constituaient ce qu'Albus avait besoin d'entendre.

Harry baissa la tête vers son ami et se tut au beau milieu d'une phrase. Les yeux d'un bleu cristallin d'Albus étaient ouverts et le fixaient d'un air effaré. Il rétracta lentement la main qui était emmêlée dans les cheveux de l'autre, incapable de détourner le regard. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait parler, puis la ferma à nouveau. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Puis, tout à coup, une baguette se brandit contre sa gorge, les yeux d'Albus plissés de méfiance et de désespoir.

« Qui es-tu vraiment, exigea-t-il, d'une voix si basse qu'elle s'apparentait presque à un grognement.

Harry le regarda simplement à travers un lourd regard un long moment, avant de basculer la tête en arrière pour exposer sa gorge un peu mieux à la baguette du professeur.

— Tu vas me tuer Albus? demanda-t-il doucement.

Albus ignorait si Harry savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, ou si Harry considérait toujours sa vie avec un tel dédain. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il baissa sa baguette puis la tête. Il savait, réalisa Albus, son corps tout entier brûlant de honte. Harry savait au moins quelque chose concernant ce qui s'était réellement passé avec sa sœur. L'idée de savoir comment le désespérait, mais jamais il ne pourrait faire de mal à Harry.

Il fut arraché à ses pensés par l'étreinte brève, maladroite que lui donna Harry.

— Le petit déjeuner est prêt si tu as faim, dit-il. Je vais te laisser t'habiller. »

Il sortit de la chambre principale discrètement et alla s'appuyer contre le mur en soupirant. Un gloussement dénué d'humour lui échappa quand il se redressa, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire tous les deux! Deux hommes presque brisés.

Harry remarqua la pâleur sur le visage d'Albus quand ce dernier apparut dans la cuisine bien éclairée, et une rougeur certaine demeurait autour de ses yeux. Le sorcier ainé évitait son regard, alors Harry se tourna pour sortir, en pensant que cela serait bénéfique pour Albus.

« Attends, dit-il à voix basse et Harry s'arrêta. J'aimerais te parler dans le salon après avoir fini de manger, s'il-te-plaît.

— Bien sûr, obtempéra le voyageur de temps.

Albus fixait le vide, en ne faisant pratiquement que tripoter la nourriture dans son assiette au lieu de la manger. Il reculait l'inévitable, il le savait, et trembla devant la soudaine certitude d'être bientôt rejeté. Il était attiré par Harry. Profondément attiré par Harry. Il pouvait se l'admettre à présent, conscient que le rejet était imminent. Son compagnon avait au moins connaissance d'une partie de sa plus grande honte. De son passé affreux.

Aberforth le haïssait toujours.

En se souvenant du peu qu'Harry lui avait raconté concernant ses moldus, il se demandait de temps à autre et de manière brève, si Gellert n'avait pas raison à propos de l'ordre des choses, et s'il n'avait pas tout simplement commis une erreur au moment de l'exécution. Puis il se sentait plus qu'un peu horrifié face à ses propres songes. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense du mal de lui, et il ne voulait pas s'égarer de façon à redevenir le sorcier arrogant et assoiffé de pouvoir qu'il avait été.

Albus poussa un soupir et recula sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas retarder l'instant plus longtemps. Ils devaient discuter tous les deux.

Harry était affalé sur le canapé, un livre ouvert posé sur son torse lorsqu'Albus pénétra dans la pièce. Le jeune sorcier se rassit et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

« Bonjour, dit-il.

— Je ne sais pas par où commencer, bafouilla Albus avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Harry resta silencieux, et laissa à Albus tout le temps dont il avait besoin afin de rassembler ses pensées.

— Tu es au courant de certaines choses qui se sont passées avec… avec Ariana, chuchota-t-il.

— Oui.

Il n'avait aucun intérêt à le nier.

— Comment?

La voix d'Albus buta sur le mot, et Harry vit tout à coup à quel point il craignait que d'autres ne découvrent son passé.

— Juste deux trois choses que j'ai entendues à Godric's Hollow, répondit-il de manière évasive. Qui ne sont ni connues ni ébruitées. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Albus n'eut pas l'air particulièrement rassuré, mais il n'était pas sur le point de déclencher une crise de panique non plus.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire Albus, affirma Harry avec douceur. Ça ne va rien changer à ce que je pense de vous.

Le cœur d'Albus battait la chamade. Harry pensait du bien de lui. Cela était implicite, bien sûr, mais n'avait jamais été admis à voix haute par quiconque.

— Je crois que je te dois bien ça, avoua-t-il avec une surprenante honnêteté. Et je crois que cela pourrait nous rendre service à tous les deux.

À guérir de nos démons, demeura inexprimé. Harry avait partagé certains des traumatismes de son passé, qu'Albus en fasse de même n'était que justice.

— Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne. C'est… difficile. »

Alors Albus lui raconta tout ; à propos d'Ariana, de Grindelwald et d'Alberforth, avec plus de détails qu'il n'en avait eu à disposition jusqu'alors. Harry écouta en silence, attentivement, sans juger les confessions de l'autre sorcier. Il vit des larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux d'Albus à plusieurs reprises, bien qu'il ne les laissa pas couler. Albus avait vécu avec cela sur la conscience bien trop longtemps durant pour s'effondrer comme l'avait fait Harry. Il était honoré d'être la personne à laquelle Albus se confiait, presque sûr que le Professeur Dumbledore du futur n'avait jamais choisi personne à qui confier une telle chose. Pas même le Professeur McGonagall.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit Albus, déclara Harry d'un ton solennel en posant une main sur son épaule. Et juste pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute, mon image de vous n'a pas changé. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, on fait tous des erreurs, et vous êtes assez intelligent pour apprendre des tiennes.

Son sourire était sincère, quoiqu'un peu mélancolique.

— Merci, » chuchota Albus, incapable de trouver les mots qu'il voulait pour exprimer sa gratitude, mais Harry comprit.

* * *

Harry demeura maussade les jours suivant sa dernière et pire crise de nerfs. Il concentra toute son énergie sur l'étude de l'anatomie d'un loup et les essais pour se transformer. La partie la plus difficile et vitale lorsque vous deveniez un Animagus, était de vous mettre dans l'esprit de l'animal. Comment pouvait-il penser comme un loup? C'était une énigme sur laquelle il méditait la plupart de son temps libre.

Albus s'enfermait dans son bureau plus souvent qu'il n'en ressortait ces derniers jours, pour déchiffrer les messages codés qu'il recevait par hibou. Les quelques coups d'œil qu'Harry avait pu jeter dans la pièce, lui avaient montré des papiers empilés sur le bureau, tant de papiers qu'il en débordait et des volumes divers ouverts à des pages précises. Harry était curieux, bien sûr, mais cela ne méritait pas sa attention. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Albus ignore son entrée par effraction, tout ça pour aller feuilleter des documents de guerre sensibles. Il serait porté devant le ministère avant de pouvoir cligner des yeux et probablement emprisonné, son absence d'historique jouant contre sa faveur. Ce scénario était l'un des pires qu'il pouvait imaginer ; le gouvernement découvrirait son voyage dans le temps, et l'enfermerait pour de la recherche et des expériences, fracturerait son esprit pour découvrir ce qui allait se passer et comment utiliser le voyage temporel à son propre avantage. Sa méfiance à l'égard du ministère de son époque avait naturellement été transférée à ce ministère, et il voyait facilement ce dernier l'utiliser pour son propre gain égoïste, ou bien des informations fuiraient jusqu'à un Mage Noir opportuniste.

Non. Personne ne pouvait jamais savoir qu'il était un voyageur de temps. Simplement satisfaire sa curiosité ne valait pas le risque.

De plus, Harry ne savait rien de la guerre qui était menée. Il était expert en guerre de guérilla, pas en cette espèce de chaîne de commandement, de bataillon organisé. Ron serait probablement dans son élément en tant que stratège de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais Harry était plutôt nul aux échecs et à tous les jeux stratégiques.

Il avait brièvement considéré l'idée de se porter volontaire pour aller se battre, mais il en avait assez. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne ferait pas un très bon soldat, ayant toujours eu un problème avec les règles et les figures d'autorité. Non, il valait mieux laisser les experts se débrouiller avec la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il serait néanmoins présent aux côtés d'Albus dans son combat contre Grindelwald. Il l'avait décidé longtemps antérieurement pour être honnête, mais les confessions d'Albus n'avaient fait que confirmer sa décision.

Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Albus d'hésiter à aller confronter son vieil ami. Son hésitation était principalement due au manque d'informations sur la localisation et la défense des quartiers généraux du tyran, bien qu'un autre aspect du problème ne pouvait être négligé. S'il avait été à la place d'Albus et que Ron ou Hermione avait été responsable d'un tel fléau, il ignorait s'il aurait été capable de se résoudre à participer à un duel qui se terminerait certainement à la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Encore un an, songea Harry. Un peu moins que ça, avant le célèbre duel entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

Albus passait aussi plus de temps loin de la maison. Il n'était pas encore parti de nuit entière, Harry était donc plutôt confiant quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas quitté le pays, mais ses absences l'inquiétaient. Il s'était résigné à aller se présenter à la population reptilienne locale, mais les serpents n'étaient pas les plus bavards, les serpents non-magiques en particulier.

Ce jour là, Albus l'avait passé à travailler frénétiquement dans son bureau, n'en émergeant que pour les repas et les leçons de métamorphose Animagus. Ces dernières ne s'était pas bien déroulées. Le sorcier cadet avait brulé le déjeuner et s'était retrouvé deux fois avec des oreilles de loup.

« Tout va bien Harry? demanda Albus avec inquiétude. Tu as été un peu agité toute la journée.

— Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose…

Il se tut. Il s'était senti mal-à-l'aise toute la journée, comme si un danger s'approchait. Et ses instincts lui avaient sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

— Quelque chose de grave va se passer.

Pour la vraisemblablement millième fois ce jour là, il passa ses doigts contre sa cuisse à l'endroit où se cachait la Baguette de Sureau. Elle était toujours là, se rassura-t-il. Et sa propre baguette ne quittait jamais le fourreau attaché à son bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? le questionna Albus, le regard s'intensifiant. Quel genre de danger?

Harry haussa les épaules de désespoir.

— Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. »

Albus ne dit rien de plus. Mais Harry remarqua lorsqu'il ajouta de nouvelles protections temporaires aux portes qui menaient dehors et à son bureau.

* * *

« Harry, réveille-toi.

Même s'il n'était que trois heures passées du matin, Harry fut instantanément en alerte, sa baguette à la main.

— Albus?

Il plissa les yeux, apercevant à peine les traits du sorcier dans le clair de lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre.

— Quelqu'un se faufile à travers les protections de la propriété, indiqua Albus. Ils ont installé des protections Anti-Transplanage et Anti-Portoloin. Si tu te dépêches, tu devrais probablement pouvoir te glisser sans être remarqué et transplaner.

— Et vous? s'enquit Harry les sourcils froncés.

— Les documents et les plans… ils ne sont pas assez bien gardés, dit Albus.

— Alors, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je vous laisse vous débrouiller seul.

— Harry, commença Albus.

— Non Albus, Harry prit un air renfrogné. Non. Et on perd du temps à discuter. Ils reviendront une autre fois de toute façon s'ils partent sans ce qu'ils sont venus chercher. Nous devons nous battre.

— Très bien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton mécontent.

— Ils sont combien? interrogea Harry.

— Ils se déplacent d'habitude en groupe de trois à six.

— Ils sont plus nombreux que nous alors. Ils vont probablement se séparer et pénétrer les deux étages en même temps.

Albus approuva.

— Nous séparer aussi pourrait être une meilleure idée, et compter sur l'élément de surprise va nous laisser du temps pour mettre la plupart d'entre eux hors d'état de nuire avant qu'ils ne puissent réaliser que nous avons conscience de leur présence.

— J'imagine que vous allez protéger le bureau?

Devant son hochement de tête, Harry continua :

— Je surveillerai l'entrée d'ici. Ils vont devoir me passer sur le corps s'ils veulent se regrouper. Combien de temps avons-nous?

— Quelques minutes tout au plus, répondit Albus. Fais attention à toi Harry.

La lumière faible compliqua l'observation, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il était devenu plutôt livide.

— Fais attention à toi aussi, » murmura-t-il alors qu'Albus sortait d'un pas rapide.

En faisant attention à ne pas s'attarder sur tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer, il se Désillusionna et alla rejoindre son poste à côté de sa porte ouverte. Tout était calme alors qu'il attendait. Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'il n'aperçoive le premier semblant de mouvement. Ils étaient trois, se déplaçant silencieusement et se mélangeant presque parfaitement aux ombres. Si Harry n'avait pas été spécifiquement en train de chercher des intrus, il ne s'en serait jamais aperçu.

Le calme qu'il ressentait toujours dans des situations de force majeure s'abattit sur lui, et sa concentration fut tout à coup aussi aiguisée que la lame d'un couteau. Il prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à lancer -

Et plongea sur le côté au moment où un éclair de lumière causé par un sort fit exploser la porte.

« Protectaire Enssus, » cria-t-il et la prochaine rafale de sorts ricocha sur un bouclier doré.

Comment avaient-ils su qu'il était là?

Bombarda, lança-t-il silencieusement. Stupefix. Reducto. Expulso. Skae Marxus. Protego. Il restait trop sur la défensive à son goût, mais il tenait tout à fait tête à ces trois assassins.

Un sortilège violet foncé toucha son coude gauche qui s'engourdit instantanément.

Merde, jura Harry en remarquant le lit bruler dans sa vision périphérique. Il n'eut cependant aucune chance d'éteindre le feu, en témoignait une panoplie de lumière multicolore qui se précipita sur lui. Comment savent-ils où je suis bordel? Le Sortilège de Désillusion n'était naturellement pas parfait, mais sous une lumière si faible il aurait dû être pratiquement impossible à voir.

Il les surveillait de son mieux en esquivant, se retournant et plongeant dans la pièce. La réponse était là, sur le bout de sa langue.

Le bureau explosa et seuls les réflexes exceptionnels que possédait Harry envoyèrent les débris à toute vitesse sur deux des trois assassins avec une force meurtrière.

Il compléta son attaque grâce à une vague de glace qui fit perdre son équilibre au plus lent et l'envoya s'écraser sur le lit.

L'un des deux encore debout le bouscula, et il aperçut le clair de lune se refléter dans du métal. Un poignard, pensa Harry et un mouvement de sa baguette envoya le sorcier voler en arrière contre un mur.

Puis il eut le souffle brutalement coupé lorsque sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains. Harry se débattit inutilement contre la force qui lui serait le cou. Ses poumons réclamaient déjà de l'air alors qu'il tentait désespérément le contresort sans baguette et sans voix. Les Mangemorts avaient affectionné un sort très semblable à celui qui le faisait souffrir à présent, mais cette version était vraisemblablement assez différente pour que le contresort qu'il connaissait soit inefficace. Par exemple, ses poumons n'avaient jamais été privés d'air avant d'avoir été étranglé.

Harry fut incapable de s'empêcher de gigoter et de convulser, comme si cela libérait la pression. Les bords de sa vision s'assombrirent alors que ses trois attaquants se tenaient devant lui. Celui qui s'était écrasé contre un mur de glace n'était a priori pas aussi mal en point qu'Harry avait espéré.

Les lèvres de celui qui tenait le sort bougeaient, bien qu'Harry n'entendait aucun mot et le dernier assassin mal en point quitta la pièce. Et soudain, tout fit sens.

Il sortit la Baguette de Sureau de sa cachette et le bruit d'une explosion secoua toute la chaumière, faisant trembler les fenêtres et siffler ses oreilles. La pression qui écrasait sa trachée céda, et Harry s'écroula par terre au moment où un hurlement strident atteint ses oreilles, haletant désespérément pour retrouver son souffle. Il se força à reprendre ses esprits malgré la douleur qui le lancinait dans sa gorge, et Harry prit rapidement connaissance de sa situation actuelle. L'assassin qui l'avait étranglé était inconscient sur le sol, et ce qui ressemblait à du sang coulait de ses oreilles et de son nez.

« Avada Kadavra, » hurla l'autre sorcier, l'air un peu étourdi et souffrant.

Harry invoqua rapidement l'homme inconscient afin de s'en servir comme d'un bouclier contre le Sortilège de la Mort, puis se débarrassa du corps en le faisant rouler. Avant que l'assassin restant ne puisse se relever, il l'assomma et l'attacha.

Ah, pensa tardivement Harry. Alors comme ça, leur ouïe avait été magicalement intensifiée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas encore se reposer. Rappelant la baguette sacrée à lui, il la retourna sans attendre à sa cachette habituelle et se massa la gorge en se jetant un Sortilège de Mutisme. Il ne pouvait pas relâcher son attention avant que tous les coupables soient arrêtés et Albus en sécurité.

Il chancela dans les escaliers, et entendit le fracas et les hurlements venant du bureau. La bataille faisait toujours rage. Harry ouvrit rapidement la porte. L'un des adversaires d'Albus était déjà inconscient dans un coin, et un autre était effondré contre le mur du fond. Les documents étaient hors de vue, Harry partit donc du principe qu'Albus avait réussi à les cacher et à les mettre en sécurité. Chaque mur était calciné, des morceaux de bois et des créatures partiellement métamorphosées jonchaient le sol. Albus était présentement en position offensive, des sorts s'échappant de sa baguette vers son dernier adversaire qui essayait de partager son attention entre Albus et un tigre métamorphosé. Il remarqua qu'Albus boitait légèrement et saignait d'une blessure à la cuisse.

Un geste attira l'attention d'Harry, et il vit que l'homme contre le mur n'était pas hors d'état de nuire comme il l'avait pensé.

« Endoloris, » siffla le sorcier d'une voix enrouée, sa baguette pointée dans le dos d'Albus.

Harry n'attendit même pas de voir si le sort atteignit sa cible ou pas ; des flashbacks de toutes les fois où il avait manqué de protéger ses amis et sa famille pendant une bataille se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« Sectumsempra! beugla-t-il et un jet sanglant le récompensa.

— Harry? chuchota Albus avec hésitation quand l'intéressé ne le regarda pas. Harry, il est mort. C'est fini.

Il cligna des yeux et se secoua un peu avant d'enfin remarquer que l'adversaire d'Albus était vaincu et que le tigre avait disparu.

— As-tu battu tous les tiens? demanda Albus.

— Oui. L'un est mort et l'autre assommé et ligoté dans ma chambre, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque, grimaçant devant la douleur qui lui prenait à la gorge dans un acte revanchard, à présent que l'adrénaline le quittait.

— Tu vas bien?

— Ils ont essayé de m'étrangler, dit-il. Je vais probablement juste avoir la gorge un peu douloureuse pendant un jour ou deux. Et toi?

— Une petite blessure, le rassura Albus. Elle était profonde, mais j'ai réussi à stopper le saignement. Ils ne voulaient pas me tuer, pas vraiment. Ils voulaient me capturer.

Harry l'observa, solennel et pâle. Il se demandait ce que Gellert ferait si jamais il réussissait à capter Albus. Tant d'options, et il ne connaissait pas le sorcier aussi bien qu'il connaissait Jedusor. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

— J'ai réussi à transmettre un message aux Aurors, ils ne vont pas tarder.

— Mmm. Je vais aller chercher mes deux assassins alors. Va te reposer un peu sur le canapé, d'accord? »

À en juger par le regard qui avait prit place sur le visage d'Harry, ce n'était pas une simple suggestion.

Albus s'exécuta en boitant en direction du salon.


	10. Des Visages Familiers

Relecture ultra rapide mais je l'espère pas bâclée pour autant. Ce chapitre a un côté charnière pour la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi!

* * *

_Je peux sentir la nuit tomber._  
_Me séparer des vivants._

_Me comprendre,_

_Après tout ce que j'ai vu._  
_Elle rassemble chaque pensée,_  
_Elle trouve les mots pour me réconforter_  
_Si seulement j'avais su comment me démolir._

_Tout ce pour quoi je vis,_  
_Tout ce pour quoi je meurs,_  
_Tout ce que je ne ignorer quand je suis seul la nuit._

_Tout ce pour quoi je suis désiré,_  
_Bien que je souhaitais plus._  
_Je verrouille la dernière porte qui était restée ouverte, les fantômes me rattrapent._  
_— **« Tout Ce Pour Quoi Je Vis » de Evanescence**_

* * *

Les Aurors mirent un peu de temps à arriver, et Harry se demanda si un tel temps de réaction était fréquent, ou bien si Albus avait envoyé un message après que la situation ait été réglée. Dans les deux cas, ils eurent le temps d'assommer les trois assassins encore en vie une nouvelle fois, afin de ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Les deux cadavres étaient étendus un peu plus loin et un drap avait été enroulé autour de celui qu'Harry avait tué avec Sectumsempra, afin d'empêcher le sang de tâcher un peu plus le sol.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait les fouiller? se demanda Harry à voix haute. Au cas où ils cachaient des armes, des potions de suicide ou des pilules?

Albus le regarda d'un air étonné.

— On va laisser faire les Aurors. Ils sont entrainés pour ça après tout.

Harry se souvint de Dawlish et de son partenaire et doutait assez de son entrainement, ne serait-ce que contre un adversaire à moitié compétent. Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, Dawlish avait passé la moitié de sa vie sous l'influence d'un Confondus. Néanmoins, pensa-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, Tonks et Kingsley avaient été exceptionnels. Il se demandait quel genre d'équipe d'Aurors allait débarquer.

— J'ai bien peur que mon lit ne puisse être réparé, même grâce à la magie, se lamenta-t-il.  
— Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda Albus.  
— Que ne lui est-il pas arrivé? riposta Harry d'un ton narquois. Il a reçu des sorts, a pris feu, a été écrasé par un homme et par un bloc de glace qui a ensuite commencé à fondre dessus. La glace, je veux dire. Pas l'homme.

Albus ria légèrement et le duo se tut.

— Harry, hasarda Albus d'un ton hésitant avant que le silence ne puisse perdurer, et le jeune sorcier discerna les prémices d'une conversation dans l'emploi de son prénom.  
— Oui? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à Albus.

Ils gardèrent tous les deux un œil sur leurs otages immobilisés.

— Le deuxième homme, fit remarquer Albus. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le tuer.

Sa voix ne le condamnait ni ne le jugeait, pour l'instant. Elle était simplement curieuse. Harry détourna le regard.

— C'est… une habitude, avoua-t-il.

C'était la vérité et c'était bien là le pire. Ils n'osaient pas faire preuve de clémence durant un combat, ceux qu'ils n'assassinaient pas finissaient forcément par récupérer et réessayaient de les tuer encore et encore, même avec les effectifs des rangs de Voldemort s'élargissant.

— Je ne suis pas habitué à un gouvernement enclin à condamner un vrai criminel et à une prison capable de les garder.

Même en parlant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise et il jeta un coup d'œil aux assassins avec un air pensif.

— Whaouh, balbutia-t-il. Ils vont vraiment être condamnés et emprisonnés. C'est nouveau.

Albus ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que de l'honnêteté qui émanait d'Harry à ce stade. Ce n'était franchement pas complètement tiré par les cheveux. Les Nazis et leurs soutiens commettaient des atrocités telles qu'elles lui glaçaient le sang, et pour le moment encore aucun gouvernement controlé par les pouvoirs Alliés ne se décidait à les arrêter. De ce fait, ils avaient probablement chassé Harry.

Il avait néanmoins remarqué quelque chose, en écoutant Harry parler de la guerre. Ou plutôt, en écoutant Harry parler de son implication dans la guerre. Dés qu'il mentionnait les horreurs qu'il avait vécues, il parlait de la Deuxième Guerre. Pas même de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Et pourtant, dés qu'il en parlait en termes généraux, il s'agissait de 'la guerre' ou de la 'Seconde Guerre Mondiale'. Comme si Harry avait survécu à un conflit totalement différent.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'explorer cette possibilité encore et encore.

— J'essaierai de mieux faire la prochaine fois, tenta Harry d'un ton anxieux, sa voix s'infiltrant dans les pensées d'Albus.  
— Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en souriant. Je suis sûr que les Aurors confirmeront que tu as commis cet acte pour te défendre.  
— J'espère, bougonna Harry avec appréhension.  
— Je vais devoir engager une équipe de professionnels pour réinstaller les protections, déclara Albus en fronçant les sourcils, ses doigts tapotant doucement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.  
— Cette fois je vous aide à payer. Pas de discussion, ajouta-t-il devant un Albus prêt à justement discuter.

Cela dilapiderait sans doute l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté jusqu'à maintenant. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait dépensé sa première paye avec parcimonie, pensa-t-il.

Albus obtempéra avec résignation.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là dedans, Harry.  
— Pourquoi vous dites ça? demanda Harry d'un ton surpris.  
— T'impliquer avec moi de manière aussi frontale comporte des risques. Ces sorciers, par exemple.

Il fit un signe de tête vers le groupe par terre.

— De temps en temps, Gellert aime bien me rappeler à l'ordre… Je veux dire, il aime envoyer des rappels.  
— Albus, ceci fait à peine partie du top dix des choses les plus dangereuses que j'ai jamais vécues dans ma vie, » affirma Harry.

Il aurait ri, mais il savait que les rappels envoyés par Grindelwald perturbaient et affectaient son ami.

Leur conversation fut rapidement interrompue par le crack lointain causé par le Transplanage. Au moment où Albus atteignit la porte d'entrée, les Aurors étaient là. Harry le suivit, faisant léviter le groupe d'assassins. Il était parti du principe qu'ils seraient un peu trop tous serrés à l'intérieur si l'on rajoutait une équipe d'Aurors. Sans parler du fait qu'il était nerveux face à des ennemis potentiels en surnombre dans un espace restreint. Il voulait de la place s'il en avait besoin.

Trois nouveaux venus le saluèrent, alors qu'Albus illuminait la zone toute proche à l'aide d'un sort qui imitait la lumière du soleil, deux sorciers plus âgés et une sorcière qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Harry savait bien que fixer était impoli, mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement familier chez la jeune femme. Elle était grande et mince, avec des yeux gris orageux et de longs cheveux tressés. Son menton était pointu et elle les regardait d'un air sévère, bien qu'Harry la soupçonnait de cacher une lueur d'humour fin derrière sa façade stricte.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses propres pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la discussion dans laquelle les autres s'étaient engagés, ce qu'Albus constata immédiatement. Albus ne manqua pas non plus la distraction que causait la plus jeune Auror chez son compagnon, et son cœur se contracta dans sa poitrine sous les premiers effets causés par la jalousie, effets contre lesquels il lutta.

« Jeune homme! aboya l'un des deux hommes qui gagna l'attention d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette tonalité de voix avait quelque chose de familier…

— Auror Tremayne aimerait écouter ta version des faits, » lui indiqua Albus.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder l'Auror en chef qui l'observait calmement. Ce sorcier, au moins, Harry était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu nul part. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coupés courts, créant des pointes naturels. Son visage était marron et touché par le temps passé dehors, il était de taille moyenne avec une carrure puissante et musclée. Ce n'était définitivement pas un sorcier contre lequel Harry aurait aimé se battre sans baguette.

En restant aussi concis que possible, sans oublier de détails importants, Harry récita les événements, depuis l'instant où les assassins étaient arrivés jusqu'à leur défaite. Sa voix devint assez enrouée pour que la sorcière le regarde avec une inquiétude évidente.

« Vous vous sentez bien? s'enquit-elle une fois qu'il eut fini.  
— Ça ira mieux dans un jour ou deux…

Il se tut en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas leurs noms, trop embarrassé par son inattention pour poser la question à voix haute.

— Minerva McGonagall, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour la lui serrer.

Harry réussit à ne pas s'étouffer, tout juste, mais ne put s'empêcher de la fixer d'un air abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais su que le Professeur McGonagall avait été une Auror à une époque. Elle avait l'air si jeune. Et mignonne, il devait l'admettre.

— Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous convient? asséna-t-elle sur un ton hargneux, main sur la hanche.

Ils se décalèrent tous les deux de manière presque imperceptible des trois autres qui débattaient avec animation.

— D-désolé, bafouilla-t-il, grimaçant intérieurement sous le regard capable d'enrayer même les jumeaux Weasley en pleine action. C'est juste que vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon professeur de métamorphose. Elle s'appelait Minerva, elle aussi.

Et son nom de famille était McGonagall, fut-il tenté d'ajouter, mais il ne le fit pas et fit attention à ne pas montrer son amusement.

— Ah.

Son regard s'allégea et si sa fierté avait été moins grande, Minerva aurait pu avoir l'air légèrement penaude.

— C'est une bonne chose, j'espère.  
— Une très bonne chose, confirma Harry d'un ton un peu nostalgique et l'inquiétude de Minerva refit surface, bien que pour une raison différente. Elle est morte en essayant de laisser le temps à ses élèves d'échapper à un puissant Mage Noir. Je n'étais pas là, mais j'en ai entendu parler. C'est devenu une sorte de légende parmi ses amis et ses anciens élèves. Quelque chose à voir. Elle savait que c'était du suicide.

Après tout, Voldemort avait été trop pour McGonagall, Slughorn et Shacklebolt durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait très peu de chance en le combattant toute seule.

Harry se rappelait l'instant où ses amis et lui avaient été les premiers à apprendre le meurtre du Professeur McGonagall de la main de Voldemort. Ils étaient tombés sur un Poufsouffle de quatrième année occuper à essayer d'échapper à un groupe de Rafleurs. Après avoir expédié les attaquants, ils avaient réclamé des nouvelles du Monde des Sorciers. Hermione était celle qui avait prise la mort de McGonagall le plus difficilement, étant plus proche de la femme que quiconque dans le groupe, mais ils avaient tous ressenti de la peine. Ce coup avait été presque aussi dévastateur pour l'Ordre du Phœnix que l'avait été la mort du Directeur Dumbledore.

Harry la regarda et Minerva lui sourit d'un air légèrement mélancolique.

— La guerre est vraiment une saleté.  
— Je sais. Ou logiquement, je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne souhaiterais toujours pas aider là où les combats se déroulent, au lieu de rester plantée ici en Grande Bretagne, répondit la jeune Auror.

Elle hésita.

— Par contre, j'ignore si je pourrais être aussi courageuse que votre professeur.

Harry ne rit pas, conscient qu'elle l'interpréterait mal.

— Vous seriez courageuse si vous le deviez, affirma-t-il d'un air confiant.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'était pas condescendant ou faussement flatteur, il en parlait comme si cela coulait de source. Comme si douter de son courage lui était étranger. C'était une lourde responsabilité, pensa-t-elle, mais être respectée était gratifiant. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle commençait à l'apprécier aussi rapidement. Même à présent, des décennies après l'autorisation des femmes à travailler au département des Aurors, beaucoup la méprisaient, la regardaient de haut ou faisaient des commentaires suggestifs à son sujet, comme si être une femme affectait la qualité de son travail. Elle refusait de laisser ces regards et commentaires l'affecter, mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins compliqué. Harry était différent. Il semblait ne pas faire la moindre différence entre Minerva et ses partenaires. Il la traitait tout simplement comme une personne qu'il respectait.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ne placerait pas trop d'espoir en elle, qu'il ne la confondait pas avec son ancien professeur.

— Merci de me dire cela.

Du coin de l'œil, elle observa le Professeur Dumbledore et les deux autres membres de l'équipe. Le professeur la fixait avec une intensité telle qu'elle en eut la chair de poule, mais son comportement ne la surprenait pas. Minerva avait senti son regard fixe et intense dans son dos depuis qu'Harry et elle s'étaient décalés pour discuter en privé. Elle savait bien que son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec elle en vérité, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins énervante, elle qui pensait être appréciée de lui. Quand elle était son élève, elle avait été en quelque sorte sa protégée.

— Vous devriez peut-être rassurer le professeur et lui dire qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux, suggéra Minerva avec délicatesse et un regard ahuri lui répondit.  
— Quoi - Albus? Pourquoi serait-il jaloux?

Il tenta un regard vers son colocataire et vit la manière dont il observait Minerva.

— Il…euh…vous aime bien?

Il y avait bien eu une ou deux rumeurs au sujet du Directeur et de la Directrice adjointe à son époque, Harry n'avait juste pas réfléchi à leur véracité.

Minerva fut si surprise par sa conclusion qu'elle éclata de rire devant un Harry stupéfait.

— Vous n'en n'avez pas la moindre idée, pas vrai? gloussa-t-elle.

Harry prit un air renfrogné.

— Vous allez vous décider à développer? exigea-t-il.

Il fut légèrement surpris et perplexe devant l'impression de soulagement qu'il ressentit à l'idée d'avoir a priori complètement faux. Mais il voulait quand même savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien se référer.

— Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais c'est mignon.

Minerva lui pinça la joue d'un air moqueur, un peu à la manière d'une vieille tante, et Harry lui repoussa la main.

— Je suis plus vieux que vous, lui fit-il remarquer.  
— Mais plus petit quand même.

Harry fit la moue, curieux de savoir d'où venait cette version joyeuse de son austère Directrice de Maison alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres. Minerva se montra tellement silencieuse qu'elle effraya le plus jeune des deux hommes Aurors, et Harry se demanda si elle avait déjà maitrisé sa forme Animagus. Cela lui serait probablement utile dans son métier.

— Eh bien, je crois que c'est tout de notre côté, statua l'Auror en chef. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'un de vous soit convoqué pour venir témoigner. C'était un cas évident d'autodéfense. Auror Maugrey? Auror McGonagall? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Il n'avait pas reconnu Fol Œil sans la moitié de son visage, son œil et sa jambe en moins. Et la façon dont il avait sursauté de surprise devant l'apparence de Minerva. Il rejeta une furieuse envie de brailler « Vigilance Constante! » au moment où les Aurors transplanèrent avec les prisonniers. Pour être honnête, il était un peu surpris que Maugrey soit toujours en Grande Bretagne. Peut-être était-il en espèce de congé ou autre. Il ne savait vraiment pas grand chose du département des Aurors.

Il était content de voir Maugrey et McGonagall jeunes et relativement heureux, cependant.

« Harry, j'ai bien peur que les Aurors Maugrey et Tremayne ne m'aient annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle, révéla Albus avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de se précipiter au premier étage pour aller annexer la seconde chambre d'ami plus petite.

Harry se figea. Il n'aimait pas ce ton. Ce ton signifiait une catastrophe imminente.

— Tom Jedusor a pratiquement réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban.

Le sang s'arrêta de circuler sur le visage d'Harry, le laissant terreux et étourdi. Son esprit se vida de toutes autres pensées. Fermant les yeux, il vérifia mentalement le sortilège de suivi qu'il avait placé sur Jedusor, et vit qu'il était resté en direction de la prison. Se sentant légèrement mieux, il s'humidifia les lèvres et réussit à coasser :

— Comment?

Albus avait l'air relativement horrifié par l'état d'Harry à présent.

— Personne ne le sait. Ils supposent que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les détraqueurs qui surveillaient sa cellule. La tentative presque réussie a dument affolé le Ministère qui l'a séquestré dans une des cellules de très haute sécurité, conçue pour complètement supprimer ses capacités magiques et surveillée continuellement par à la fois les détraqueurs et les gardes.

Merde. Merde. Oh mon dieu, il mettait trop de temps à apprendre comment devenir un Animagus et cela lui avait presque tout couté. Il était entièrement possible qu'une fois sorti de prison, Jedusor aurait été capable de disparaitre complètement jusqu'à acquérir l'horrible personnage de Lord Voldemort. Et là il aurait été trop tard.

— Harry!

La main sur son épaule ramena l'esprit d'Harry à la réalité dans un sursaut.

— Excuse-moi Albus, tu as dit quelque chose? demanda-t-il dans une tentative tremblotante de nonchalance.

Albus l'observa avec inquiétude avant de parler.

— Qui y-a-t-il chez Tom Jedusor qui t'effraie à ce point? Face à un groupe d'assassins tu bronches à peine et pourtant, mentionner la presque évasion de Jedusor te terrifie.  
— C'est… c'est à cause de ce qu'il pourrait devenir Albus, frissonna Harry. La terreur qu'il pourrait répandre s'il en avait la chance, le pouvoir qu'il pourrait acquérir. Son potentiel me fait peur.

Le sorcier ainé le regarda un long moment avant d'acquiescer.

— Attends. Tu devrais prendre quelque chose avant d'aller au lit.

Il sortit une fiole d'un placard proche remplie d'un liquide clair qu'il tendit à Harry.

— Je garde toujours quelques unes des larmes de Fumseck en cas d'urgence. Je crois que tu te sentiras mieux si ta gorge est guérie.

En entendant le nom du phœnix, Harry réalisa tout à coup que Fumseck était revenu de là où il se rendait lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Albus.

— Salut Fumseck. Je n'avais pas capté que tu étais rentré.

Le phœnix chanta d'un air désolé et Harry passa un doigt sur ses plumes tièdes avant d'avaler les larmes.

— Bonne nuit, dit-il, sa gorge déjà en cours de guérison.  
— Dors bien, répondit Albus. Nous aurons besoin de notre énergie pour tout réparer demain matin. »

* * *

Ils mirent presque toute la journée suivante à tout nettoyer et à réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Ils firent une pause vers midi, durant laquelle Albus contacta une équipe de professionnels censée venir travailler sur les protections autour du cottage. Harry l'envoya avec une note chez Gringotts, cette dernière accompagnée d'un échantillon sanguin pour prouver qu'il était bien le propriétaire du coffre duquel Albus comptait retirer. Il avait ouvert un compte chez Gringotts de cette façon en premier lieu, se servant de ses blessures comme d'une excuse pour rester loin de la banque. Harry se montrait complètement déraisonnable et il le savait, mais il craignait que les gobelins soient capables d'identifier d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il avait tenté et pratiquement réussi à voler la banque. Il se savait idiot, qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir, que ça n'était même pas arrivé encore et que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais. Ça ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas d'y envoyer Albus à sa place, du moment que ça n'embêtait pas le sorcier.

La visite des Aurors, en particulier les derniers mots d'Auror Tremayne, avaient alarmé Harry sur son manque de documents d'identité. Il avait reculé l'échéance sans cesse jusqu'à avoir quasiment oublié. Il avait vaguement décidé de prétendre la destruction de ses papiers ainsi que celle du bâtiment qui les avait abrités durant la guerre, ce qui était vrai, mais peut-être que prendre des mesures préventives serait une meilleure idée. Il serait de ce fait moins enclin à être dénoncé comme ennemi, espion ou autre, si jamais la chance l'abandonnait.

Le problème était de décider entre le chemin légal et le chemin moins légal lors de la création de ses papiers. Des documents contrefaits coutaient cher et trouver quelqu'un capable de prendre en charge de telles choses serait compliqué. Il devrait alors attendre la prochaine vente de parties du basilic et son compte serait dans ce cas probablement vidé. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de passer des mois sans une noise à son nom, bien qu'il supposait que grâce à ses documents falsifiés il pourrait trouver un travail et éviter la pauvreté. Il n'avait pas envie de finir comme employé dans l'Allée des Embrumes ou autre.

D'un autre côté, charger le Ministère de créer des documents perdus depuis longtemps comportait moins de risques. Du moment qu'il peaufinait son histoire avec précaution, il pourrait détourner l'attention des représentants sans leur mentir ouvertement. Il demanderait qu'un puissant Sortilège de Vérité lui soit immédiatement lancé, plutôt que d'attendre que les représentants fassent une demande qui le conduirait à ingérer du Veritaserum. S'il concentrait son immense magie dans ses boucliers d'Occlumancie au bon moment, il pourrait mentir sans éviter le sort. Et il devrait mentir inévitablement, concernant l'école où il avait été. Il avait noyé ses boucliers auparavant et cette astuce en particulier demandait heureusement plus de pouvoir que d'aptitude. Il allait d'abord devoir vérifier dans sa mémoire ses résultats de B.U.S.E.s dans une Pensive avant de les donner, afin de s'assurer de l'illisibilité de la date, mais le scénario lui paraissait faisable.

Oui, le chemin légal semblait être le meilleur choix dans ce cas de figure. Plus de questions mais moins de chances d'être arrêté ou pire encore. Avec la guerre et la réputation d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui collait à la peau, même avant sa victoire contre Grindelwald, personne n'irait trop vérifier son histoire.

Harry se sentait un peu coupable à l'idée de considérer l'aide d'Albus d'une manière aussi froide et calculatrice, mais il ne pouvait nier son utilité. Et jamais il n'abuserait de la confiance d'Albus.

Albus ne sembla pas aussi surpris que l'aurait pensé Harry par sa requête de déposer une demande pour obtenir des nouveaux documents, mais il ne laissa pas son attitude le déranger. Un rendez-vous fut pris pour la fin août, et Harry resta déterminé à ne pas en faire une obsession jusqu'à une semaine avant la date prévue.

Le reste des vacances d'été, Harry le passa à étudier sa forme Animagus et fit des progrès prodigieux en peu de temps. Il ne prenait des pauses que lorsqu'il décidait qu'Albus travaillait bien trop dur. Il n'était pas rare qu'il oublie tout simplement d'émerger pour le déjeuner ou le dîner. Harry l'avait trouvé plus d'une fois endormi dans son bureau nouvellement réparé.

La solution d'Harry avait alors été de préparer un panier de nourriture et d'ordonner, de supplier et de soudoyer Albus pour aller faire un pique-nique sous les arbres. Quand il avait échoué, il avait soupiré puis s'était résigné à dire à contrecœur à Albus que c'était son anniversaire, et que son cadeau rêvé aurait été qu'Albus cesse de s'épuiser à la tâche pour l'accompagner déjeuner. L'heureuse coïncidence avait été qu'il avait réellement s'agit de son anniversaire, supposa-t-il.

Albus avait été contrarié et Harry forcé de rejeter ses offres de cadeaux d'anniversaire ou de gâteau.

« C'est le plus bel anniversaire dont je peux me souvenir, » déclara Harry d'un ton solennel. C'était un moment agréable et paisible, ses proches ne le tourmentaient pas et personne n'était à l'article de la mort. Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus?

* * *

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas? grommela Harry dans sa barbe en essayant une fois de plus de se plonger dans l'esprit d'un loup.

Il devait se transformer. Maintenant.

— Harry, calme-toi. T'énerver et te forcer ne va faire que compliquer les choses, avisa Albus d'un ton apaisant.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux.

— Tu as raison. Encore un essai et on peut s'arrêter. »

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il pouvait se représenter un loup à la perfection, mais ça n'aidait pas. Très bien. Essayons autre chose.

Harry imagina Remus dans son esprit et tria parmi ses souvenirs de l'homme. Il avait certainement déjà fait cela par le passé, mais peut-être avait-il besoin d'y aller plus en profondeur. Chez un loup-garou, la meute représente tout. L'alpha mène. La même chose serait probablement valable chez un loup normal. Alors… qu'est-ce qui représente tout pour moi?

Timidement, il se laissa absorber par des souvenirs et des émotions, à la recherche de sa meute. Il se souvint de Teddy, titillant le souvenir comme personne n'irait titiller une blessure pas encore parfaitement guérie. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, domina sa peur et plongea ; il abandonna toute pensée cohérente et se laissa tout simplement ressentir.

Le loup n'est pas un être à part. Je suis le loup. Le loup est moi.

Et le déclic se produit.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna. Les jumeaux.

Ma meute.

Lunard.

Ancien alpha.

Teddy.

Mon louveteau.

Albus.

Mon - - - - - - - - - - -.

Harry se figea. Quoi/ (se) demanda-t-il à son loup. Albus est mon quoi?

Mais la phrase ne fut pas répétée et l'esprit humain d'Harry fut balayé par la transformation.

Il reprit conscience dans un sursaut et vit son monde transformé. Sa vue était trouble et grise, mais les sons! Les odeurs! Il aurait dû trouver l'idée de ce corps étrange mais l'instinct était fort, ses gestes assurés et gracieux.

Harry pencha le museau en arrière et hurla son triomphe.


	11. Enfreindre et s'Introduire

Chapitre un peu plus court que les deux précédents, mais dense tout de même. Le suivant sera posté plus vite. Toujours un gros merci pour vos gentils mots.

Note du 12/04 : je me suis perdue entre mes différentes corrections de chapitres, résultat des courses j'avais posté le chapitre 3 en double en laissant le 4 errer seul dans les limbes de mon doc manager... merci à la personne qui me l'a fait remarquer, normalement la bourde est réparée!

* * *

_Tu es la réponse à la question sans réponse ;_  
_Que je puisse voir ton vrai visage,_  
_Toujours il demande, demande ;_  
_Et chaque réponse est un mensonge._  
_— **« Le Sphinx » de Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

_Je me demande quelle religion peut vivre ou périr par la force d'une brise faible et agitée. La trace de l'odeur se décale et de ce fait, le prédateur rate l'attaque. Un dieu se nourrit du souffle de vie et se lève ; un autre dieu s'éteint._  
_— **« Les Yeux dans les Arbres » de Barbara Kingsolver**_

* * *

« Très bien! s'exclama Albus. Oh, splendide. Tu comprends quand je te parle, Harry?

Il resta prudent, au cas où l'esprit du loup avait pris le dessus. Cela pouvait arriver, que l'esprit humain soit mis de côté lors des toutes premières métamorphoses Animagus, mais il doutait que cela soit le cas avec Harry. Harry n'était pas du genre à être facilement controlé par quoi que ce soit, pas même par l'Impervius, comme l'avait laissé entendre le jeune sorcier une fois.

Le loup secoua la tête dans un mouvement étrange, très humain. Sa fourrure était d'un gris foncé, presque noir, et ses yeux demeuraient d'un vert brillant. Sa queue s'agita et une figurine en verre tomba par terre et se brisa. Dans un glapissement surpris, l'Animagus s'avança, les oreilles aplaties contre sa tête et la queue basse et immobile.

Albus rit et répara la figurine d'un mouvement de baguette, avant de la faire léviter vers son emplacement d'origine.

— Ce n'est pas grave Harry, dit-il en souriant gentiment devant le faible grognement embarrassé de l'autre.

Il tendit la main et caressa la fourrure sur la tête du loup. Les yeux d'Harry s'alourdirent et il s'appuya contre sa main, sa queue s'agitant lentement. Le geste était si agréable qu'il aurait pu passer des heures comme ça. Malheureusement, Albus retira sa main après un court instant.

— Tu peux bouger normalement? Tu ne te sens pas bizarre ou mal-à-l'aise? demanda Albus.

Harry marcha dans la maison, sa truffe puissante reniflant l'air et catégorisant les myriades d'odeurs qui peuplaient la maison. La façon dont marchait son corps, ses quatre pattes, sa queue et ses oreilles sensibles lui paraissait entièrement normal. Il essaya de traverser prudemment le rez-de-chaussée et, une fois à l'aise, s'entraina à sauter les escaliers de haut en bas. Il trébucha un peu sur la dernière, ce qui lui valut peut-être une contusion à l'épaule, mais il était globalement très content.

— À présent, déclara Albus une fois qu'Harry s'était calmé, Ton test final. Rappelle-toi que pour reprendre ta forme originale, tu dois te souvenir de ce que signifie être humain.

Ce ne fut pas aussi facile que l'avait pensé Harry. Dans un moment d'affolement, il fut incapable de se souvenir de ce que signifiait être humain, ou peut-être qu'une partie de lui ne voulait pas se souvenir. Dans tous les cas, il finit quand même par se retrouver sur deux jambes bien plus vite qu'il ne s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes.

Harry réalisait à présent ce qu'avait voulu dire Sirius en expliquant que sa forme Animagus avait terni ses émotions. Il se tint la poitrine, la douleur des tragédies passées aiguë et soudaine lors de ses premiers instants en tant qu'être humain.

— Harry? s'enquit Albus avec douceur et inquiétude.  
— Je vais bien, répondit-il en se redressant et se forçant à sourire.

Il ne se sentait pas pire que d'habitude. Albus le laissa tranquille pour le moment et se força à sourire.

— Je crois que tu dois faire partie de ceux ayant appris la métamorphose Animagus le plus vite. Tu étais très motivé.

Il y avait une lueur trop consciente dans son regard, et Harry pria pour que le sorcier n'ait rien de plus qu'une vague idée de ce qui l'avait motivé à se dépasser de la sorte.

— Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire à présent, est de t'entrainer à te glisser dans l'esprit d'un loup jusqu'à rendre la métamorphose presque instantanée. Mais pourquoi ne t'arrêtes-tu pas là pour aujourd'hui? Tu devrais faire une pause. »

La phrase était tournée en suggestion, mais Harry n'était pas dupe - elle ressemblait plus à un ordre.

* * *

La première métamorphose effectuée, Harry apprit très vite à accomplir les suivantes de manière instantanée, sans presque aucun effort. Afin de s'assurer que sa forme soit confortable et naturelle, il s'était mis à courir quotidiennement autour de la propriété sous sa forme canine. Le soir, il allait parfois se coucher enroulé dans le salon où Albus le rejoignait lors de rares occasions, et riait en entendant les sons de bien-être qu'il produisait lorsqu'il le grattait derrière ses douces oreilles. Harry savait bien que cette quiétude ne pouvait durer, son passé le lui avait appris. Il savourait donc les moments calmes où les seules personnes qui semblaient exister au monde étaient Albus et lui.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas non plus qu'Harry n'était pas tendu ni impatient parfois. Décider d'attendre d'avoir déposé sa demande de documents avant d'aller faire une escale à Azkaban était une chose. Harry ne voulait pas tenter le sort avec une infraction pénale juste avant d'être interrogé par un représentant du gouvernement à l'aide d'un Sortilège de Vérité. Tenir sa résolution en était cependant tout à fait une autre. Heureusement, Albus était souvent occupé ou loin de la maison et donc, Harry réussissait généralement à ne pas décharger ses frustrations sur le sorcier. S'il ne s'épuisait pas à courir ici et là sous sa forme canine, il rassemblait sa concentration et son énergie pour pratiquer les sortilèges, ou parfaire les protections qu'il comptait installer autour de la cellule de Jedusor.

La semaine avant son entretien prévu par un représentant, il concentra son attention sur la prédiction de telle ou telle question, à combien il pourrait répondre à l'aide de vérités trompeuses, et combien le forceraient à mentir ouvertement. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'écrire quoi que ce soit, ce pourquoi il révisa son histoire altérée encore et encore, jusqu'à être raisonnablement sûr de n'avoir laissé filtrer aucune incohérence et de ne pas passer pour un type louche.

* * *

Le matin du rendez-vous, Albus lui proposa de l'accompagner au Ministère, il avait de toute façon besoin d'y passer afin de discuter avec l'un des Dirigeants du Département. Bien que le visage d'Harry demeurait neutre, le stress lui consumait le corps avec une force tout à fait raisonnable, et le fait que lors de sa dernière visite au Ministère, il avait été l'Ennemi Public n°1 n'aidait pas des masses. Il s'attendait à moitié à devoir s'échapper dans le désespoir et le spectacle une nouvelle fois.

Harry devait vraiment arrêter de penser de cette manière, cependant. Il espérait que le représentant ne serait pas du tout aussi perspicace que l'était Albus, bien qu'il était d'avis qu'il n'existait personne d'aussi perspicace que ce dernier. Il doutait fortement de toute façon qu'un représentant banal soit capable de sentir l'accumulation de pouvoir au moment où il rassemblerait sa magie pour en inonder ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Au final, un sorcier moyen semblait se reposer complètement sur ses sorts. Du moment qu'il ou elle établissait le bon fonctionnement du Sortilège de Vérité dés le départ, ils n'auraient probablement pas à se soucier de si oui ou non, il pouvait être altéré. Le fait qu'Harry soit presque complètement inconnu et avait l'air si jeune serait un point supplémentaire en sa faveur.

Après tout, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était toujours en vie résidait dans le fait qu'il était constamment sous-estimé.

La pièce dans laquelle il fut conduit était petite et spartiate, composée d'une simple table et de deux chaises en bois. Mis à part le portrait d'un représentant du Ministère encore inconnu bien qu'important, présentement ivre-mort, les murs étaient vides.

Harry poussa un soupir et s'installa dans sa chaise, révisant son historique en attendant le début de la séance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher et se redressa, tout simplement impatient à l'idée d'en avoir bientôt fini avec cet interrogatoire.

Un homme d'un âge certain et dégarni avec des yeux vides, l'air plus qu'un peu empâté, pénétra dans la pièce en faisant léviter une pile de parchemins devant lui. « Très bien, marmonna t'il en agitant sa baguette dans les mouvements compliqués que requerrait un Sortilège de Vérité extrêmement puissant. Allons y.

Comme s'il avait été celui à avoir attendu plutôt qu'Harry. Harry remarqua aussi qu'il avait complètement ignoré la correction toute simple d'au moins lui donner son nom. Ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était que du business, et Harry n'avait pas très envie de savoir qui était ce sorcier de toute façon. Il se sentait ainsi moins coupable à l'idée de mentir.

— Mentez-moi, ordonna l'homme d'un ton distrait sans le regarder.  
— Euh… mes cheveux sont blonds, affirma bêtement Harry.

L'orbe brillant d'une lumière douce s'alluma subitement en rouge, aveuglant Harry qui avait eu la bonne idée de le fixer.

— Ouille, râla-t-il en clignant des yeux rapidement.  
— Très bien. Votre nom?  
— Harry Potter.

Harry avait longtemps hésité à la possibilité d'acquérir un nouveau nom, pour au final décider qu'il valait mieux se cantonner à ce qu'il connaissait. Il prévoyait dans tous les cas de lancer un sortilège très spécifique, à mi-chemin entre le Confondus et le Nox, à l'endroit où son nom serait noté dans les archives. Il n'était pas prêt à devenir quelqu'un d'autre que 'juste Harry'. Un jour peut-être, mais pas pour le moment.

Le sorcier leva la tête vers lui, manifestement intéressé pour la première fois.

— Potter, comme la famille de Sang-Pur?

Harry secoua la tête. Le sort ne réagissait qu'à des réponses verbales.

— Potter est un nom courant chez les moldus. Tous mes proches sont décédés et je suis plus ou moins un Né-Moldu.

Son interêt s'envola instantanément. Parfait.

— Date de naissance?  
— Il y a 24 ans, le 31 juillet.  
— Nom et métier des parents?  
— Jim et Lilly Potter, répondit Harry.

Nommer son père Jim plutôt que James était un peu étrange pour Harry, comme si l'un était la version raccourcie de l'autre.

— Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an et mon oncle et ma tante haïssaient tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie, je n'ai donc jamais su beaucoup de choses sur eux.  
— Lieu de naissance?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

— Londres, je crois.

Le représentant lui adressa un regard suffisant. Ils n'étaient manifestement pas habitués à interroger quelqu'un de si peu informé sur sa propre vie. Harry repoussa les prémices de sa colère. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute s'il était devenu orphelin très jeune, et que personne n'avait estimé utile de l'informer sur son identité ainsi que sur celle de ses parents.

— Connaissez-vous le nom de l'hôpital ou de la sage-femme qui vous a accouché?  
— Non. Ça a très bien pu se passer dans un hôpital moldu, ajouta-t-il dans le but de solidifier l'impression qu'il était un Né-Moldu et en aucun cas connecté à quelques Sang-Pur éminents.

Il pensait en effet être né à St. Mangouste, mais personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela et il leur en était reconnaissant. Le sorcier poussa un soupir long et douloureux en reportant son attention sur la pile de parchemins.

— Avez-vous déjà été condamné pour un crime?  
— Non.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, pensa Harry avec ironie. Après plusieurs questions sans importance, le sorcier réclama des détails sur la scolarité d'Harry.

— Mes proches détestaient la magie et, par conséquent, ils me détestait aussi. Ils ont refusé de payer mes frais de scolarité ou d'être impliqués de quelque manière que ce soit dans ma scolarité magique. En fait, ils ont fait tout leur possible pour m'empêcher de recevoir une éducation magique quelle qu'elle soit.

Le voyageur retint une grimace et concentra sa magie dans ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Le moment où il se mit à mentir comme un arracheur de dents était arrivé et il pria Dieu pour ne pas déclencher le détecteur de mensonges.

— J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un groupe de tutorat. Mme Figg était une vieille dame mais elle s'y connaissait vraiment bien en magie, et avait beaucoup de livres chez elle. Nous étions peu nombreux, puisque la plupart des enfants finissaient par aller à l'une des écoles de magie. Nous n'étions évidemment pas aussi bons, faute de meilleures circonstances, mais c'était mieux que rien. Plusieurs années plus tard, mon oncle a accepté un poste en France et bien que je n'y suis pas resté assez longtemps pour apprendre la langue, j'ai réussi à passer mes B.U.S.E.s au Ministère Français. Malheureusement, le bâtiment du ministère a presque été détruit pendant la guerre avec mes notes. En revanche, j'ai ici un souvenir de Pensive qui peut être utilisé, si cela vous intéresse?

Harry fit glisser une fiole remplie d'un liquide argenté sur la table. Il avait choisi le souvenir avec beaucoup de prudence, en s'assurant qu'il concernait un moment où la date n'était pas visible, et où la signature avait été légèrement troublée afin de compliquer la lecture du nom.

L'interrogateur tapa deux fois dessus à l'aide de sa baguette et la fiole disparut.

— Le souvenir va être étudié et une décision sera prise avant la fin de cet entretien, expliqua-t-il d'un ton désintéressé.

D'autres questions lui furent posées auxquelles il répondit par un mélange de vérités et de mensonges, en évoquant à peine sa fuite supposée de la guerre faisant rage sur le Continent, et en déclarant qu'il ne prêtait allégeance ni à Adolf Hitler, ni à Gellert Grindelwald. Il cita l'adresse d'Albus comme sienne, déclara qu'il avait l'intention de passer ses A.S.P.I.C.s dans un an ou deux, et informa l'homme qu'il était actuellement sans emploi.

À la fin de l'entretien, un mal de tête vicieux attaqua Harry. N'ayant jamais mobilisé ses boucliers d'Occlumancie pendant si longtemps, il les soupçonnait d'en être la cause. La possibilité d'effets secondaires ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais elle était logique.

Ce fut avec un immense soulagement, qu'il vit le représentant poser enfin sa plume. Harry sursauta à la disparition de la pile de parchemins, mais se détendit momentanément à l'apparition d'un dossier visiblement officiel. Il crut à peine sa chance lorsque l'autre homme le poussa vers lui, et lui ordonna de relire les documents. En sortant furtivement la Baguette de Sureau, il lança vite fait un Confondus sur le représentant du Ministère et obscurcit son nom à chacune de ses apparitions.

— Tout est parfait, » statua Harry en lui rendant le dossier.

Le représentant paraissait toujours légèrement hébété, bien qu'Harry avait lancé un Finite pour accélérer son retour à la conscience. Trois tapotements de la baguette de l'autre sorcier et, comme il l'avait expliqué, les documents se remplirent automatiquement.

Parfois, pensa Harry en sortant du Ministère, il aimait vraiment la rapidité avec laquelle la Magie était capable d'expédier certaines choses. Il était d'autant plus heureux de ne pas avoir été forcé à s'enfuir du Ministère une énième fois.

* * *

L'été avait beau être bien entamé, le temps autour de l'île où se trouvait la prison demeurait froid, gris et humide. Harry tremblait, sa cape trempée par les embruns, des cris faibles raisonnant dans son esprit, bien qu'il essayait avec détermination d'ignorer la présence des hordes de détraqueurs.

Il tenait une baguette dans chaque main. Duper les protections d'Azkaban requerrait définitivement plus d'une personne, mais il avait répété les gestes et la prononciation dans l'intimité des bois, et avoir deux baguettes en sa possession lui était d'une grande d'aide.

Harry tenait dans sa main gauche la Baguette de Sureau. Il la posa sur la pierre trempée de la forteresse et lança un Sortilège de Silence, fusant plutôt usage de pouvoir pur que de discrétion pour calmer les alarmes. Il leva sa baguette en bois de houx et plume de phœnix dans sa main droite, traçant des formes élaborées dans l'air et scandant dans sa barbe pour déplacer une petite partie des protections, un peu à la manière d'un rideau.  
La porte métallique s'ouvrit dans un click audible.

Harry rengaina ses baguettes sans attendre, et se glissa à l'intérieur en s'assurant de laisser la porte un tout petit peu entrouverte. Dans l'hypothèse où il devrait s'enfuir rapidement, il préfèrerait de pas avoir à se battre avec la sortie.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Harry se métamorphosa en loup et poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que l'affect causé par les détraqueurs s'était atténué pour finalement s'éteindre. Il remarqua directement que ses griffes faisait un léger bruit sur le sol de pierre. Il devrait se montrer particulièrement attentif afin d'intercepter la venue d'un ou plusieurs gardiens. Se faire remarquer par les détenus ne l'inquiétait pas trop ; la plupart d'entre eux étaient ravagés, et les gardiens ne prêteraient pas la moindre intention à leurs divagations s'ils venaient à ne serait-ce que remarquer Harry.

Harry suivit sa carte mentale d'Azkaban en s'arrêtant à chaque carrefour pour s'assurer qu'il se dirigeait bien dans la bonne direction. Il n'était pas sûr de la cellule exacte qu'occupait Tom Jedusor, mais il connaissait la zone générale où le presque-Mage Noir se trouvait. S'il avait eu connaissance de l'odeur de Jedusor, cela aurait grandement simplifié les choses.

L'Animagus loup fut très chanceux. Quand bien même des patrouilles passèrent près de lui par trois fois, il alla se tapir dans les ombres, sa fourrure sombre le camouflant assez pour empêcher les Aurors de le voir. Les hurlements constants l'avaient au départ fait gémir involontairement, mais lorsque faire du bruit devint trop dangereux, il était déjà habitué aux sons stridents.

Harry faillit ne pas reconnaître Jedusor en le voyant. Ce n'était pas juste à cause de la vue du loup. Le jeune homme mince, angulaire, à l'allure aristocratique avait perdu plus de poids et d'énergie qu'il ne lui avait été salutaire. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et gras, sa peau plus livide que jamais, et ses yeux scintillaient de folie et de défaite.

Et voilà. Tom Jedusor avait jeté l'éponge. Jamais Lord Voldemort n'existerait.

Mais juste pour s'en assurer…

Cette rangée de cellules était privée à juste titre, ce pourquoi Harry ne s'inquiéta pas trop à l'idée de reprendre forme humaine. Il commença à poser des protections à l'aide de la magie, les superposant les unes par dessus les autres. Harry ne comptait pas jouer avec le futur de ses amis et de sa famille.

Il avait presque fini et les effets des détraqueurs lui donnaient des sueurs froides, quand Tom le remarqua enfin.

« Toi! » brailla-t-il en venant s'accrocher aux barreaux, hurlant et crachant sa rage.

Harry fut si choqué qu'il manqua presque d'achever son incantation. Cette forme de folie était complètement différente de celle à laquelle il était habitué de la part de l'autre homme. Cette folie avait un côté abrutissant et animale, plutôt que calculatrice, pleine de rage meurtrière.

Tom secoua les barreaux comme s'il pouvait les plier à mains nues, puis il essaya de passer son bras et de lui arracher les yeux. Heureusement, l'une des protections ajoutées empêchait quoi que ce soit de passer à travers les barreaux du côté du prisonnier.

Harry serra les dents. Les détraqueurs s'approchaient. Il était très probable qu'ils aient senti sa présence, car les crises de hurlements étaient courantes à Azkaban. Encore un tout petit peu, s'encouragea-t-il. J'ai presque fini.

Il s'affaissa contre le mur un court instant, les genoux affaiblis. Il avait usé trop d'énergie en accomplissant cela.

Il n'avait plus le temps. Les hurlements dans sa tête atteignaient des niveaux presque insupportables. Il lança un Oubliettes pile entre les yeux de Tom, et reprit sa forme Animagus avant de courir le long d'un couloir adjacent, une seconde à peine trop tard. L'une des patrouilles de sorciers régulière venait tout juste de passer elle aussi le coin éloigné et entraperçut ses mouvements.

Non! se hurla-t-il mentalement. Merde! Putain! Non!

Personne n'avait pu clairement apercevoir l'intrus, ils ne prirent donc aucun risque. Les alarmes étaient deux fois plus bruyantes dans ses oreilles de loup alors qu'il courait dans la direction d'où il était arrivé. Même à cet instant là, il entendit des pas précipités se diriger droit sur lui, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'engager dans un couloir au hasard. Tout arrivait trop vite pour qu'Harry puisse garder sa carte mentale et son esprit humain ne tarda pas non plus à se perdre inextricablement.

Son instinct canin avait heureusement un sens de l'orientation bien plus développé que le sien et, après plusieurs changements de direction et virages, semant les Aurors et les détraqueurs, il retrouva l'odeur laissée par son empreinte originale, et se précipita vers la sortie comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses.

Merde ça va faire mal, pensa-t-il sans oser montrer son visage humain, ici bas dans cet enfer sur terre, et il baissa la tête pour foncer dans la porte.

La douleur explosa dans son crâne lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment et, bien que l'impact l'avait hébété, la plongée dans la mer orageuse lui redonna vie, comme un choc pour les sens. Heureusement, il n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace de sang derrière lui qui aurait pu être retrouvée par la suite.

La situation aurait pu mieux tourner, pensa Harry en pataugeant vers l'angle mort de la forteresse. Il s'essouffla en faisant du sur place, se concentrant pour retrouver forme humaine. Il aurait eu bien plus froid sans fourrure et n'aurait pas été un aussi bon nageur, mais rester aussi près d'Azkaban demeurait bien trop dangereux là tout de suite.

Il retrouva forme humaine un instant plus tard, et ses muscles se contractèrent presque automatiquement sous le froid soudain. Il se Désillusionna de manière quasi-instantanée et invoqua le balai invisible qu'il avait emprunté. Il se sécha une fois à l'air libre et se réchauffa avant de se diriger vers le sud, en priant pour ne pas avoir à subir d'effets secondaires après sa toute dernière aventure.

Excepté les cauchemars. Ces derniers étaient inévitables et il en avait bien conscience.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds à Azkaban de toute sa vie.


	12. Le Retour à Poudlard

_Vous pouvez tromper certaines personnes tout le temps, vous pouvez tromper tout le monde un certain temps, mais vous ne pouvez pas tromper tout le monde tout le temps.— **Abraham Lincoln**_

_Tous les êtres humains devraient essayer d'apprendre avant de mourirCe qu'ils fuient, où ça donc, et pourquoi.— **James Thurber**_

* * *

Albus ne s'était heureusement pas aperçu de la disparition d'Harry, auquel cas il aurait patienté jusqu'à le confronter à ce sujet. De plus, il se serait probablement trouvé à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la colère devant la réapparition soudaine d'Harry. Ses mains tremblaient si violemment, qu'il réussit à peine à rentrer la clé dans la serrure, ses lèvres étaient certainement bleues à cause du froid et, peu importe la force avec laquelle il essayait de se calmer, il savait que ses yeux étaient écarquillés et paniqués. L'écho de cris étouffés résonnait dans son esprit, battant au même rythme que sa migraine, et par moments il était tout simplement incapable de reprendre son souffle.

Du chocolat. Il lui fallait du chocolat.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de confiseries, et engloutit trois barres avant de se sentir un peu mieux. Il devait vraiment arrêter de tomber sur des détraqueurs s'il souhaitait un beau jour retrouver goût au chocolat.

Il poussa un soupir épuisé et se passa la main dans les cheveux, grimaçant devant l'éclair de douleur raisonnant dans son cerveau. Aïe. Foncer tête la première dans une énorme porte, bien qu'elle n'avait pas été complètement fermée, ne faisait pas partie de ses plus brillantes idées. D'un autre côté, songea t'il en fouillant calmement dans le placard à potions pour soigner son mal de tête, cela ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses idées les plus stupides.

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement à la disparition de la douleur, et monta enfin les escaliers vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir à l'extérieur de sa chambre, et jeta un œil à la porte fermée de la chambre d'Albus. Tenu tout contre son cœur, demeurait le souvenir d'avoir été blotti contre Albus, les cauchemars et l'insomnie chassés par la présence de l'homme. Harry était si fatigué de se réveiller en hurlant, en pleurant ou en tremblant, fatigué d'avoir peur, fatigué des morts, fatigué de ne pas dormir assez. S'il dormait avec Albus, les cauchemars ne le troubleraient pas…

Mais non. Il ne demanderait jamais une chose pareille à l'autre sorcier. Albus avait tant fait pour lui, plus que de raison. De plus, lui demander cela était embarrassant. Et gênant.

Non, Harry ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il survivrait. Ses cauchemars ne le tueraient pas.

Il serra les mains, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, et il se frappa la cuisse de frustration. Il allait mieux! La maison d'Albus et sa présence lui apportaient sécurité et protection. Les cauchemars étaient moins terribles et moins fréquents. Le revoilà à présent à la case départ.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit à contrecœur, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par son épuisement.

Ses hurlements le réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard à peine. Il balança les couvertures, s'assit et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Harry était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir deux kilomètres, et sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal.

Ça n'avait pas été un souvenir cette fois, ce mauvais rêve avait tout simplement été basé sur le souvenir de la folie actuelle de Tom. La présence des détraqueurs avait, semblait-il, infligé des dégâts à l'esprit déjà instable du Mage Noir, et il possédait peu de défenses contre la présence des détraqueurs à un stade aussi précoce de sa vie. Dans le cauchemar d'Harry, Tom lui avait hurlé dessus une énième fois, griffé ses yeux, la seule différence étant qu'Albus était apparu dans la cellule, et que Tom l'avait massacré sous les yeux d'un Harry incapable de bouger.

Je te protégerai Albus, promit Harry. Il ne se croyait pas capable de survivre si jamais Albus venait à mourir et le laissait seul à cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il soupira et se leva, sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Il était encore trop tôt pour avaler une autre potion anti-migraine, mais un chocolat chaud l'aiderait à se détendre. Après avoir allumé la lumière de la cuisine, il sortit des placards une casserole, du lait et du cacao en poudre sans faire de bruit, puis il se mit au travail. C'était simple, mais cela occupa son esprit. Il se surprit même à bailler de fatigue en rinçant la casserole, avant de s'asseoir avec sa boisson.

Albus le trouva là quelques heures plus tard, affalé sur la table avec une tasse de cacao presque vide posée à côté de son coude. Des cauchemars, pensa le professeur devant la pâleur maladive de son colocataire, la tension de sa posture et les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller, il commença donc à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Harry se réveilla dans un grognement, son mal-de-tête comparable à un marteau-piqueur cognant contre son crâne.

« Trop de lumière, gémit-il en louchant sur Albus qui venait tout juste de poser une assiette de crêpes sur la table.

Albus se figea et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as bu?

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu Harry boire de l'alcool, mais son état ressemblait à une gueule de bois.

— Non, bougonna Harry en faisant la moue, il aurait aimé qu'Albus ne parle pas aussi fort. Trop dangereux. Tu peux te faire tuer si t'pas capable d'penser ni d'bouger correctement. Mais ça aurait été sympa d'oublier. Même 'Mione se serait laissée tenter, je pense.

— 'Mione comme dans Hermione? s'enquit Albus.

— Mmm.

Harry fit un geste semblable à un hochement de tête.

— Qui d'autre était dans ton groupe d'amis? Je crois que tu as déjà mentionné un Ron également.

— Ouais. Et Luna, Neville, Ginny aussi.

Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Peu enclin à profiter de l'état d'Harry, et dans l'espoir qu'il n'y avait rien de trop grave, Albus lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu es malade?

— Um.

Harry réfléchit en fouillant dans son cerveau. Il avait pris une potion quelques heures plus tôt à peine, dans l'espoir de guérir son mal-de-tête, lui-même causé par sa violente altercation avec une porte.

Ah.

— J'ai pris une potion anti-migraine la nuit dernière, marmonna Harry un peu plus distinctement.

Le coup avait vraiment dû lui brouiller le cerveau, si la possibilité d'une commotion cérébrale ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Les potions anti-migraines étaient indiquées pour les maux-de-tête uniquement. Dans le cas où elles étaient prises par quelqu'un souffrant d'une commotion, elles soulageaient temporairement avant de provoquer d'intenses migraines.

Albus fit vite le rapprochement et l'examina d'un regard suspect.

— Comment as-tu bien pu réussir à te faire une commotion?

— J'ai foncé dans une porte? répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

— Comment?

— Il faisait sombre et j'étais un peu pressé.

— Sans me réveiller?

Harry choisit de se cacher la tête dans les bras plutôt que de répondre. Albus soupira.

— Tu as faim? demanda-t-il en conjurant une assiette et en poussant les crêpes dans sa direction.

— Merci, répondit le jeune homme.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Albus ayant choisi de lire la Gazette du Sorcier plutôt que de parler, afin d'éviter de causer à Harry plus de douleur que nécéssaire. Caché derrière les pages du journal, il ne remarqua pas le sorcier se redresser et examiner la première page attentivement.

En silence, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les nouvelles d'une effraction dans Azkaban restaient manifestement un secret pour le grand public. Il n'y aurait pas eu grand chose à raconter dans tous les cas, vu qu'aucune évasion n'avait pu être tentée par un détenu, et qu'aucune des patrouilles n'avait pu voir sa forme Animagus avec précision. Cela constituait un souci de moins dans tous les cas.

— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te coucher sur le canapé? suggéra Albus avec douceur lorsqu'Harry fut incapable de retenir un gémissement de douleur plus longtemps. Essaye de dormir un peu plus, peut-être que tu te sentiras mieux. Ne t'occupe pas de la vaisselle.

— Merci, grommela Harry avec un sourire blême avant de se lever pour suivre son conseil.

Il était encore tôt et le salon resterait frais jusqu'à midi environ quand le temps se réchaufferait. Il s'affala sur le canapé, un bras devant les yeux pour rester à l'abri de la lumière, et essaya de se détendre assez pour somnoler.

Albus entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard seulement, et agita sa baguette d'un geste absent devant les fenêtres, fermant ainsi les rideaux pour bloquer la lumière matinale.Il se pencha vers le canapé et tira gentiment sur le bras d'Harry.

— Tiens, dit-il en posant un chiffon frais et trempé sur les yeux fermés de son compagnon. Ça va surement t'aider. Je suis dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

La main d'Harry surgit et lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton misérable.

— Pourquoi? s'interrogea Albus.

Harry resta silencieux.

— Pour tout, déclara-t-il finalement.

— Je suis heureux de vivre avec toi Harry, affirma le sorcier ainé.

Il hésita, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Je…

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer.

— J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus, mais je ne vais pas te forcer, certifia Albus à la place.— Merci, dit Harry à voix basse avant de le lâcher. N'oublie pas de faire des pauses et de manger.

Les lèvres d'Albus se courbèrent en un demi-sourire.

— D'accord, » approuva-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

* * *

Harry dormit plus profondément que prévu et oublia complètement d'installer des Sortilèges de Silence. Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-ci il hurla à s'en réveiller, rêvant cette fois-ci des rues de Pré-au-Lard inondées de sang, des décombres continuant à brûler tels les tourments de l'enfer.

Crack de Transplanage et Albus apparut, baguette brandie. Il fit sursauter Harry si violemment qu'il en tomba du canapé. L'air sauvage et paniqué disparut des yeux bleus d'Albus devant la situation, avant d'y être remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

« Cauchemar? demanda-t-il avec douceur en rangeant sa baguette.

— Ou-ouais, baragouina Harry en tremblant, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

— Harry, je préférerais mille fois être 'dérangé' comme tu dis, plutôt que de te laisser subir cela tout seul. Depuis combien de temps fais-tu des cauchemars pareils?

— Ça allait beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps. Je pense que c'est parce que tu es dans les parages, estima Harry en se forçant à regarder l'autre sorcier dans les yeux, alors qu'il rougissait d'embarras. J'ai juste fait une rechute aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

— Qu'est-ce qui a causé cette rechute? s'enquit Albus.

— Probablement un truc en rapport avec mon mal-de-tête, répondit Harry, incapable de mentir ouvertement à Albus, mais paradoxalement peu enclin à avouer toute la vérité.

Comme il le faisait assez souvent ces derniers temps lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry, Albus n'insista pas.

— C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, annonça-t-il. Tu as une envie particulière?

L'autre secoua la tête.

— N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, franchement, dit-il en se levant. Ma tête va beaucoup mieux. Je t'aiderais bien à faire la cuisine. »

* * *

Albus tombait un peu plus amoureux d'Harry à chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Il passait sans doute pour un idiot, à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'aussi louche, à laisser son attirance pour une personne dont il ignorait tout prospérer. Albus avait néanmoins retenu la leçon la dernière fois, avec Gellert. Il ne laissait pas son attachement l'aveugler. Il avait beau ne détenir peut-être que très peu de détails sur les origines d'Harry, ni n'avait pas la moindre idée concernant son nom de famille, mais il savait qui était Harry. Il savait quel genre de personne était Harry, même s'il savait très peu de choses sur ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

Jamais Albus n'aurait pensé se rapprocher à ce point de quiconque après Gellert Grindelwald. En effet, il avait été déterminé à ne plus jamais se laisser faire mais, Harry était tout ce que Gellert n'était pas. Il était brun là où l'allemand avait été blond ; gentil et compatissant là où l'autre avait été froid et calculateur ; humble plutôt qu'arrogant. Harry avait été victime d'horreurs qui l'avaient renforcé à bien des niveaux, mais fragilisé à d'autres. Gellert, actuellement, perpétrait des horreurs et des atrocités. Harry se sacrifierait pour les autres sans hésitation si besoin, alors que Gellert se sauverait lui-même avant toute chose.

Albus avait aussi conscience des défauts d'Harry. Ce dernier avait beau ne pas être sérieusement suicidaire, il ne considérait pas sa santé avec une importance particulière non plus. Il était si têtu, qu'il était capable de se faire du mal à essayer d'accomplir ce qu'il pensait être plus nécéssaire que de prendre soin de lui. Il mentait, même s'il savait qu'Albus s'en rendait compte la plupart du temps, il mentait tout le temps. Qu'Harry s'y sente obligé lui faisait de la peine. Il avait un sale caractère.

Il disait tout le temps : « Je vais bien », alors que c'était rarement le cas.

* * *

La fin des vacances d'été se passa dans le calme. Harry se remit vite d'Azkaban et finit par accepter d'avoir enfin vaincu Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusor. Il avait passé presque toute sa vie à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, à présent que c'était chose faite, il se sentait partir à la dérive, sans but. De la même façon qu'il avait passé presque toute sa vie en cavale, il n'était pas habitué à cette espèce de paresse. Qu'Albus eut passé la plupart des derniers jours à l'extérieur de la maison, à faire Merlin seul savait quoi n'aidait pas. Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Mme Weasley s'était mise à trimballer l'horloge familiale partout avec elle, même lorsque toutes les aiguilles restaient bloquées sur un péril mortel. Harry voulait savoir à la seconde près si quoi que ce soit changeait du côté d'Albus, dont la situation actuelle était probablement dangereuse.

La semaine avant le 1er septembre, date qui marquait le début de la nouvelle année scolaire, Albus et Harry emballèrent toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin à Poudlard et fermèrent le cottage. Au lieu de transplaner et, à la consternation d'Harry, Albus avait choisi la Poudre de Cheminette pour arriver directement dans le bureau du Directeur, la seule cheminée du château à autoriser les allées et venues avec la permission du Directeur actuel.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta Albus en haussant les sourcils devant la tête d'Harry à l'instant où il sortit la Poudre de Cheminette.

— C'est tout simplement l'un des pires moyens de transport, grimaça Harry de dégout.

— Mais pas du tout, le contredit Albus d'un air amusé.

Il aurait presque aimé ne pas avoir dit cela devant l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de son compagnon.

— Très bien, asséna Harry sur un ton aimable, un rictus pas rassurant le moins du monde plaqué sur son visage. Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas d'abord et je te rejoins après.

En regardant Harry avec appréhension, il s'exécuta. Le feu vira au vert et il articula distinctement :

— Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur.

— Bon retour Albus, s'exclama Armando avec enthousiasme de derrière son bureau. Vous avez passé un bel été?

Albus émergea avec grâce de la cheminée et se décala pour laisser la place à Harry.

— C'était… commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par une forme compacte qui débarqua de la cheminée et s'écrasa avec force contre lui. Ils s'écroulèrent dans un enchevêtrement de membres et restèrent allongés là, étourdis par l'impact.

Harry baissa la tête vers Albus qui se trouvait sous lui et ne put s'en empêcher ; il pencha la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

— La tête que tu as fait, haleta-t-il avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le torse d'Albus dans un effort d'étouffer son rire incontrôlable.

— Par Merlin, mon garçon, dit le Directeur Dippet d'un air surpris. Vous avez eu un souci avec la Poudre?

— J'ai toujours eu des soucis avec la poudre, expliqua Harry entre deux gloussements. Elle ne m'aime pas, tout simplement.

— D'accord, céda Albus, lui-même l'air amusé. J'ai bien compris. La prochaine fois nous pourrons transplaner.— Ce serait plus sûr, en effet, songea Armando en souriant.

— Tout à fait, geint Harry en se relevant du corps de son colocataire, avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Moque toi de moi et de mes inaptitudes.

— Puisqu'on parle d'inaptitudes, commença Albus en adressant un regard à Dippet.

— Ah oui. Albus m'a suggéré que, ayant prouvé vos compétences en Défense, vous seriez peut-être intéressé pour assister le Professeur Galatea Têteenjoy en classe, et pour donner des cours aux élèves qui en auront besoin. J'en ai parlé avec elle durant l'été et elle a admis que compte tenu du climat actuel, un assistant compétent ne serait pas de refus.

Harry n'attendit pas la fin de son discours pour fixer le Directeur avec des yeux effarés.

— Vous êtes sérieux? souffla-t-il.

— Très, confirma Armando.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à une véritable carrière au delà du simple fait d'obtenir ses documents d'identité. Il ne supportait pas de ne rien faire, mais il n'avait jamais été sûr de ses ambitions, en dehors de l'idée consistant à travailler ses aptitudes en duel et en sortilèges. Il se rappela ce que lui avait procuré l'AD lorsqu'il y donnait des cours, le plaisir qu'il avait pris en les aidant à devenir de meilleures sorcières et sorciers. Il pouvait enseigner et, si les choses qu'il leur avait enseigné pouvaient sauver ne serait-ce qu'une vie, alors elles en valaient la peine. Il avait un but, une fois de plus.

— J'adorerais, accepta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

— Magnifique, sourit Dippet. Vu que nous n'avons pas effectué d'entretien formel ou rien du processus habituel, vos deux premières semaines prendront la forme d'un essai. Si tout se passe bien, vous serez alors considéré comme membre de cette école et vous devrez lire un contrat et le signer. En plus de votre propre chambre et d'une place au sein du conseil d'administration, vous obtiendrez un petit salaire, plus bas que celui des professeurs à plein-temps. Votre chambre dans les quartiers d'Albus est toujours disponible si vous décidez de retourner vous installer là bas, mais nous avons aussi de nombreuses pièces libres dans le château si vous le désirez.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait vivre seul - il était bien assez âgé et pouvait tout à fait se débrouiller seul - mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il appréciait la compagnie d'Albus, aimait savoir que quelqu'un de confiance se trouvait à ses côtés. Il appréciait le sentiment de ne pas être seul au monde. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans la vie d'Albus. Il avait sans aucun doute déjà bien trop profité de l'hospitalité d'Albus.

Albus sembla remarquer son hésitation ainsi que la raison qui se cachait derrière.

— Je serais heureux si tu choisissais de continuer à vivre avec moi Harry. Mais je ne le prendrais pas mal si tu en décidais autrement.

— Si tu en es sûr, dit Harry.

Albus acquiesça.

— Alors je vais retourner dans mon ancienne chambre, affirma Harry. Merci infiniment pour cette opportunité, je vous en suis reconnaissant et je ne vous décevrai pas.

— Bien, approuva Armando. Durant les prochains jours, vous devriez contacter Galatea pour discuter du programme et de vos fonctions.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci. »

Albus et Harry sortirent du bureau du directeur. Une fois que la gargouille qui montait la garde se trouva derrière eux, Harry se tourna vers son collègue.

« C'est toi qui as suggéré ça? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.

— En effet, reconnut Albus.

Harry les surprit tous les deux en se jetant sur le sorcier ainé pour l'enlacer fermement.

— Merci, » murmura-t-il avec ferveur.

Albus sourit avec douceur et lui rendit son étreinte. Harry était rarement à l'origine de gestes affectueux, bien qu'il avait l'air de les savourer quand il les initiait.


	13. Professeur à Mi-Temps

Mémoire oblige, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication, toutes mes excuses et merci pour votre patience. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore,_ ah! Pourquoi devraient-ils connaître leur destin?_  
_Puisque le chagrin ne prend jamais de retard,_  
_Et que trop rapidement le bonheur fuit._  
_Réfléchir détruirait leur paradis._  
_Plus jamais ; là où l'ignorance est un délice,_  
_Cette folie que d'être sage._  
_**— « Sur une Vue Lointaine du Collège d'Eton » de Thomas Grey**_

_Voguer sur les mers lointaines de l'obscurité à la délivrance_  
_Des contes comme l'océan écrits dans le regard du Dragon_  
_**— « Le Pharaon Navigue vers Orian » de Nightwish**_

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Harry se réveilla le premier le lendemain de leur retour à Poudlard. Heureusement, les professeurs étaient autorisés à prendre le petit-déjeuner dans leurs quartiers en l'absence des élèves, bien qu'il leur était fortement recommandé de prendre le déjeuner et le dîner ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Il avait décidé la nuit précédente d'aller faire deux ou trois expériences dans la Salle sur Demande, afin de voir si cette dernière était assez bien équipée pour lui fournir du matériel lors des entrainements de duels, et il avala donc son léger petit-déjeuner en vitesse. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides, silencieux, et Harry en profita pour tout simplement profiter de la proximité avec son tout premier vrai foyer. Ayant été gravement blessé au mois de juin, il n'avait pas pu pleinement apprécier les environs et, même avant ça, il n'avait pas mis un pied à l'intérieur de l'école depuis des années. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il pouvait sentir le château l'accueillir.

Harry ne fit que peu attention aux portraits alors qu'il se dirigeait directement vers la Salle sur Demande, non sans prendre un ou deux raccourcis. Quelques portraits manquaient à l'appel d'après ses souvenirs, mais ils se comportaient tous de la manière à laquelle il s'était attendu, à savoir soit en chuchotant, soit en ronflant. Être un portrait devait être un sombre dessein, décida Harry, surtout lorsque les élèves étaient absents et qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre potin à raconter sur personne.

Il se figea en arrivant devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il avait presque oublié. Comment avait-il pu oublier?

Harry passa trois fois devant le mur vide. J'ai besoin d'une pièce pour y cacher mon livre… J'ai besoin d'une pièce pour y cacher mon livre… J'ai besoin d'une pièce pour y cacher mon livre.

Un labyrinthe infini de vieilleries diverses l'accueillit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette pièce, elle avait été engloutie par le Feudeymon avec Crabbe à l'intérieur. À présent elle était là, pratiquement indemne.

Son cœur battait dans sa gorge alors que ses pieds suivaient un chemin dont il ne se souvenait qu'à moitié. Il savait bien que l'horcrux ne serait - ne devrait - pas se trouver là, mais il devait vérifier quelque chose de ses propres yeux. Et là se trouvait le buste, la perruque…

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pas de diadème. Non pas qu'il s'était attendu à le trouver, mais cela aurait été bien sa chance.

Son autre inquiétude résidait dans l'armoire, qu'il trouva facilement. Toujours cassée, comme elle l'avait été jusqu'à sa sixième année. Il se rappela les malheurs qu'avait causé cette armoire. Ses amis en étaient sortis presque morts. Disparus sans laisser de trace ; l'AD, les élèves, les professeurs auraient tous été tués avant que quiconque ne puisse réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sans oublier le fait que cette maudite armoire avait contribué à la mort de Dumbledore.

Il lui lança un regard furieux, les poings serrés et trembla presque de rage. Ce qui s'était passé, ce qui aurait pu se passer, n'avait fait que nourrir sa colère et avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, sa magie explosa, dans les traces de son désir inconscient. Le bois craqua, se fendit et fut complètement détruit. Il cligna des yeux d'un air surpris et fixa la pile de débris et de poussières, expirant dans un tremblement. Dangereux. Laisser son tempérament suivre son cours sans surveillance avait été dangereux.

Harry espérait que la Salle sur Demande pourrait lui fournir quelque sorte de simulation de duel ou autre, car il avait désespérément besoin de se détendre.

* * *

La semaine précédent le Banquet de Début d'Année passa rapidement. Galatea était une sorcière à l'esprit vif de soixante-dix ans environ, les cheveux blancs coupés courts et des yeux marrons foncés perçants. Alors qu'elle lui décrivait le programme et son style d'enseignement, elle questionna ses connaissances sur le sujet, jusqu'à lui demander de lui montrer son bouclier le plus puissant, sa précision, sa justesse et son patronus. Il fut choqué de voir, non pas un cerf argenté, mais un phœnix surgir de sa baguette. S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait probablement tout simplement laissé tomber sa baguette. Toutefois, il la rattrapa quand même de justesse et la silhouette argentée disparut.

« Vous semblez plutôt surpris, commenta vaguement Galatea, mais Harry n'était pas assez idiot pour s'imaginer qu'elle n'était pas vigilante.  
— Euh, ouais. Oui. La dernière fois que j'ai conjuré mon Patronus c'était un cerf, expliqua-t-il.

Le professeur fredonna d'un air pensif.

— Il a été prouvé qu'un grand bouleversement émotionnel ou quelque chose de semblable pouvait changer le Patronus de quelqu'un, déclara-t-elle.  
— Je crois qu'on me l'a déjà dit, confirma Harry.

Il imaginait que le voyage temporel avait pu altérer son Patronus, ou même vaincre Tom Jedusor pour de bon. Mais pourquoi un phœnix? Sa forme Animagus aurait sans doute été plus logique.

Il y réfléchit plus tard, seul devant la fenêtre du salon pendant qu'Albus effectuait des modifications de dernière minute à ses plans de cours dans son bureau. Il conjura son patronus et l'observa paraître flotter dans l'air, laissant des traces argentées derrière lui.

Fumseck vint se percher sur son épaule et lui mordit l'oreille avec force, tout comme avait pu le faire Hedwige.

— Ne sois pas bête Fumseck, dit Harry avec gentillesse en caressant les plumes tièdes du phœnix. Tu sais bien que je ne te remplace pas. Tu veux juste mon attention.

Harry aimait beaucoup Fumseck et Fumseck le lui rendait bien, mais ça ne pouvait pas être assez pour former son patronus. Lequel de ses amis lui avait expliqué que les patronus étaient comme des gardiens, représentant ce qui nous procurait sécurité et protection?

Puis il se rappela avoir vu - il devait avoir treize ou quinze ans? - le patronus du Professeur Dumbledore et il rougit. La forme de son patronus représentait-elle Albus?

Harry réfléchit aux derniers mois passés. Albus s'était occupé de lui quand il avait été malade et blessé. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry sans l'étouffer. Il lui avait offert un endroit où rester, avait même encouragé Harry à rester avec lui. Albus le réconfortait dés qu'il était témoin de ses cauchemars et sa seule présence semblait agir comme un bouclier contre eux. De plus, il le traitait comme son égal. Son ancien mentor avait donné un sens à sa vie, lui avait trouvé un travail et était son plus proche ami et confident à cette époque.

Plus Harry y pensait, moins il était surpris par la forme qu'avait pris son patronus. Peut-être en confirait-il la signification à Albus un jour.

* * *

Harry fut accueilli avec interêt par la plupart du corps professoral de Poudlard. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait abattu le basilic et appréhendé Jedusor, mais n'en montraient qu'un intérêt amical. L'exception flagrante avait pris la forme du visage du professeur de sortilèges, Matthew Pillingsworth, mais il se comportait manifestement de la même façon avec tout le monde. C'était un sorcier grincheux, l'un des plus âgés de l'équipe, mais Harry avait une bonne intuition et il vit bien qu'aucune once de cruauté véritable ne résidait en lui. Comme diraient les moldus, il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait.

Quand le voyageur de temps de se préparait pas pour son poste d'assistant auprès du professeur de DCFM, on pouvait trouver Harry soit en train de s'entrainer dans la Salle sur Demande, soit avec Albus. Il rencontra tous les autres professeurs et fit de son mieux pour ne pas passer trop de temps auprès de Slughorn sans paraître flagrant ou peu amical.

Ce n'était pas qu'il méprisait l'homme pour ainsi dire (il n'avait jamais oublié la façon dont il, avec l'aide de McGonagall et de Kingsley, avait retenu Voldemort lors de la Bataille de Poudlard), mais il n'avait à présent plus l'obligation de se rapprocher du professeur de potions, il n'avait aucun désir d'être ajouté à la collection du sorcier. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver sous les projecteurs.

Pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, quand Harry n'écoutait pas tout simplement les conversations autour de la table, il discutait le plus souvent avec Albus ou Galatea, et leurs voisins pouvaient entrer dans la discussion s'ils le souhaitaient. Il n'avait plus la moindre envie de se rapprocher d'autres membres de l'équipe à présent, mais il essayait de ne pas trop s'isoler non plus. Il fut récompensé pour son attitude lors du troisième jour, sous la forme d'une conversation de plus d'une heure à propos de Quidditch avec le professeur de vol. Andrew Ercklehart avait été Attrapeur pour l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne dans sa jeunesse, et Harry lui posa des questions sur sa carrière avec un interêt grandissant.

Le professeur qu'Harry trouva le plus déconcertant était en fait le professeur d'histoire Cubert Binns. Il ressemblait exactement à son lui de cinquante ans plus tard, sauf qu'il était colorisé et opaque. Harry restait un peu sur la brèche à se demander si l'homme allait tomber raide mort à n'importe quel moment.

* * *

Le 1er septembre arriva avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Tout le monde gardait les yeux rivés sur les horloges à l'approche de la soirée et du Poudlard Express par la même occasion. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'Albus manqua à peine de lui rentrer dedans. Il était agité, ce qui était contraire à son habitude.

« Excuse-moi Harry, baragouina-t-il d'un air distrait. Armando et moi avons tous les deux oublié de récupérer le Choixpeau Magique et le train vient juste d'arriver à la gare.  
— Comment diable avez-vous tous les deux réussi à oublier le Choixpeau?  
— À cause de Peeves, principalement.  
— Tu pourras me raconter ça plus tard, lui assura Harry en souriant face au regard penaud que lui lança Albus. Tu dois aller chercher les premières années, non? Je vais me dépêcher et aller te le chercher.  
— Tu en es sûr?  
— Franchement Albus, ce n'est pas un problème, le coupa Harry. À tout de suite.  
— Merci, » lui cria le Directeur adjoint alors qu'il courait déjà en direction du Bureau du Directeur.

En très peu de temps, Harry se retrouva tout seul dans le bureau. Il reconnut une partie des instruments bourdonnants qu'il avait connus en tant qu'élève sous la direction de Dumbledore, il présuma donc qu'ils faisaient partie du décor. Il avait remarqué plus tôt que le bureau était bien moins chargé qu'à son habitude, les photographies et les bibelots étaient différents.

« Alors le Choixpeau Magique, le Choixpeau Magique, se murmura Harry à lui-même en examinant les étagères environnantes. Aha.

Un rapide Sortilège de Lévitation et il était prêt à partir avec l'ancien artefact en sa possession. Simplement porter le Choixpeau était un peu étrange et il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé à cette époque. Il l'avait simplement utilisé pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor.

Enfin, s'exclama une voix familière à l'instant où il posa Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais venir me parler. La voix paraissait assez mécontente.

— Désolé, marmonna Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de venir vous parler jusqu'à maintenant, vu que j'ai frôlé la mort. Merci, au fait. Pour l'épée.

Au moins, tu as des manières cette fois M. Potter. C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il aurait juré pouvoir sentir le Choixpeau fouiller dans sa tête.

— Juste Harry, s'il vous plait, l'implora-t-il avec une grimace.

Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas garder ton patronyme secret à tout jamais, dit-il avec suffisance.

— Je sais. Mais je préférerais continuer à le cacher aussi longtemps que possible. Au fait, comment vous vous êtes démerdé pour retourner dans le Bureau du Directeur tout seul?

Il était, comment en attestaient ses années à l'école, de nature intensément curieuse. C'était d'ailleurs en partie ce qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes.

Secret commercial, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement condescendant.

— Très bien. Faites comme ça.

Harry fit brièvement la moue bien que le Choixpeau ne pouvait probablement pas le voir. Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable puis descendirent les marches d'un des nombreux escaliers de Poudlard.

Hmmm. Tu es un sorcier très intéressant Harry. Je ne peux pas me vanter avoir déjà été posé sur la tête d'un voyageur de temps auparavant.

Tout à coup, Harry réalisa qu'il aurait certainement dû revérifier que le charme de discrétion posé sur le Choixpeau Magique s'appliquait aux gens qui n'étaient pas répartis dans une maison, il fit de ce fait une crise de panique miniature.

Pas la peine de te tracasser. Je ne peux parler de rien de ce que je vois dans n'importe quel esprit auquel on me donne l'accès, que ce soit un élève, un professeur ou un visiteur.

— Très bien, expira Harry d'une voix un peu faible.

Il posa une main sur son torse à l'endroit où son cœur se remettait toujours de la frayeur.

Le futur n'est pas heureux, déclara-il d'un ton aussi malheureux que le pouvait un objet inanimé. Les horreurs que tu as vécues, les tragédies dans lesquelles tu as été impliqué et pourtant tu as continué, tu as continué à vivre et tu t'es démené pour accomplir la tâche qui t'a été confiée. Si j'ai eu des difficultés à te répartir quand tu avais onze ans, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu es maintenant. Tu détiens les qualités des quatre maisons Harry.

— Alors si je comprends bien, c'est une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas en train de me répartir, dit-il avec un léger rictus.

En effet. J'ai en revanche une nouvelle promotion de sorciers et de sorcières à répartir.

— Quoi? Oh! » Il arracha le Choixpeau Magique de sa tête et toussota d'embarras en réalisant qu'il avait atteint la table des professeurs. Heureusement, les élèves de la Deuxième à la Septième année commençaient tout juste à rentrer.

Harry ne manqua pas l'intensité avec laquelle le Directeur Dippet fixait le Choixpeau Magique ; il avait le sentiment que le sorcier irait le consulter, afin de confirmer qu'il était effectivement digne de confiance et non pas une sorte de menace pour les résidents de Poudlard. Ce serait en effet un bon moyen de soulager quelques doutes et peurs habitant Duppet. Harry regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il prit sa place à la Table et poussa un soupir. Être exposé ainsi à l'ensemble des élèves était un peu agaçant, mais il finirait par s'y habituer. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'était pas habitué à être le centre de l'attention et des rumeurs. Pour le moment, il mit en œuvre certains de ses exercices d'Occlumancie pour rester calme et attendit patiemment l'arrivée d'Albus avec les premières années.

Il remarqua Hagrid - Rubeus, il devait se souvenir de l'appeler Rubeus - lui faire un signe de main enthousiaste depuis la table des Gryffondor et il lui sourit en le saluant à son tour.

* * *

Harry se mit dans le bain relativement vite durant les premières semaines du trimestre. Il n'avait jamais enseigné de manière formelle et n'avait jamais été responsable de l'attribution ni du retrait de points, encore moins de l'affectation de retenues. La rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'était heureusement pas aussi sérieuse et féroce que durant les années 90, l'absence du Mage Noir le plus récent d'Europe parmi les diplômés de Poudlard en constituant la possible raison.

Les noms de plusieurs élèves l'avaient surpris, notamment Nott, Parkinson, Prewett et Alphard Black. Les Potter de cette époque étaient par bonheur soit trop vieux, soit trop jeunes pour entrer à Poudlard. Le si peu qu'il connaissait de sa propre famille lui faisait franchement honte.

Les élèves se montrèrent d'abord un peu méfiants vis-à-vis de lui. Il était le seul professeur assistant officiel qu'ils avaient jamais eu, bien que certains des meilleurs septièmes années se portaient volontaires pour assister certains professeurs en échange de l'expérience ou de bonus supplémentaire. De plus, il était le plus jeune professeur de l'équipe, seul son prénom avait utilisé vu que personne ne connaissait son nom de famille et parfois, ses yeux avaient l'air si hantés qu'ils leur procuraient des frissons.

Étonnement, les élèves les plus jeunes s'habituèrent à lui bien plus vite que tous les autres. Il se montrait toujours amical, encourageant et serviable envers ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide, que ce soit pour un devoir ou avec un sortilège. Peut-être était-ce grâce à sa jeunesse ou au fait qu'il n'était pas professeur à plein-temps, mais ils se sentaient plus à l'aise avec lui pour leur expliquer tout ce qui concernait le cours, les détails importants comme les futiles qu'ils avaient du mal à comprendre.

Hagrid l'avait naturellement et immédiatement reconnu, il engagea donc une conversation avec lui à la première occasion. Les autres élèves furent très impressionnés par l'audace dont il avait fait preuve, ce qui amusa Harry.

L'ensemble des élèves finit par s'habituer à sa présence et les choses devinrent intéressantes. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait glissé le nom de celui qui avait sauvé l'école à la fin de l'année précédente. Harry était prêt à parier sur Mimi, bien qu'il n'excluait pas qu'un autre élève, un fantôme ou un portrait avait très bien pu entendre l'un des professeurs et répandre la rumeur. Les secrets demeuraient rarement secrets à Poudlard, après tout. À présent, en plus de Mimi, une grande partie des filles issues des quatre maisons s'était mise à lui faire les yeux doux, à glousser et plus généralement à adopter un comportement insupportable lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Il avait été forcé à mettre en pratique sa connaissance étendue des passages secrets du château, tout ça pour profiter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de paix entre deux cours. Ce n'était pas que les filles se jetaient sur lui. Elles ne brisaient techniquement aucun règlement. Leur comportement gênait juste Harry et le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Avec un peu de chance, elles se lasseraient de lui dans un mois ou deux.

« C'en est arrivé à un point où je ferais mieux de me débrouiller pour qu'elles me surprennent en train de faire des papouilles à quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'elles ne dégagent, » se plaignit Harry à Albus à un moment donné.

Il ne remarqua pas du tout l'étrange expression passer sur le visage de l'autre après son commentaire.

* * *

Harry évita les Trois Balais à cause des filles lors du premier weekend à Pré-au-Lard et décida plutôt de se rendre à la Tête du Sanglier. Il rêvait d'une bièraubeurre après des années passées sans en avoir bu la moindre.

« Bonjour Harry, le salua Albus alors qu'il sortait de chez Honeydukes en rangeant un grand sac de confiseries. Je peux me joindre à toi?  
— Bien sûr, répondit Harry avec enthousiasme.

Albus lui emboita le pas.

— Tu veux aller où?  
— J'avais envie d'une bièraubeurre mais mon fan club m'attend en embuscade aux Trois Balais, alors je comptais aller à la Tête…

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Aberforth était propriétaire de la Tête du Sanglier.

— Ah, dit Albus à voix basse.  
— Tout compte fait, j'ai besoin de plumes et de parchemin. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à la papeterie, proposa Harry en vitesse en se retournant, puis en essayant de se rappeler où se trouvait la boutique.

Son compagnon le retint d'une main sur le bras.

— Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je veux bien t'accompagner au pub.  
— Mais ton frère, protesta Harry en levant la tête vers le sorcier plus grand.  
— Un jour, il faudra que je te demande comment tu as eu vent de la carrière qu'il a choisie, proclama Albus dans une tentative de légèreté. L'accident s'est cependant déroulé il y a longtemps et Abe et moi sommes adultes. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons supporter de nous retrouver dans la même pièce quelques minutes. »

Harry espérait ne pas se tromper en acceptant avec prudence et continua sa route vers le bar. Il se souvenait de l'amertume qui avait habité Aberforth Dumbledore dans les années 90.

Le duo entra dans la Tête du Sanglier et Harry prit juste un instant pour observer toutes les différences. L'endroit était plus propre, d'une part. Plus neuf, sans aucun doute, bien qu'il sentait toujours la chèvre. Il était encore trop tôt pour la plupart des adeptes et aucun des élèves n'oseraient tenter quoi que ce soit avec deux professeurs présents. Seulement une autre personne en dehors d'Aberforth était là, occupée à boire une substance non-identifiée dans un coin et ignorant tout le reste.

Le cadet des frères Dumbledore leva la tête, ses yeux bleus familiers se plissèrent à la vue des clients.

« Tu voulais? demanda Harry à voix basse.  
— La même chose que toi, répondit Albus qui alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.  
— Deux bièraubeurres s'il vous plait, indiqua Harry d'un ton aimable au barman.

Abe grommela et fronça deux sourcils broussailleux, mais il s'exécuta.

— Merci, dit Harry avec un rictus tendu.

Il posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir avant d'apporter les deux boissons là où Albus s'était assis. Bien qu'ils parlaient à voix basse, leurs voix semblaient fortes dans l'atmosphère presque silencieux. Quand il eut presque fini sa boisson, il regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir tout simplement bravé les masses féminines aux Trois Balais. Ils auraient été plus heureux et il aurait pu savourer sa première biéraubeurre depuis des lustres.

— J'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes et on peut y aller, dit Harry dés qu'il eut vidé son verre.

Albus acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Aberforth qui nettoyait un verre sale avec zèle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, les verres vides qu'il tenait dans ses mains faisant office d'excuse pour approcher son frère.

— Alors, asséna Abe en levant la tête vers lui. Tu t'es enfin décidé à réapparaitre?

Bien que froid, Albus réussit tout de même à forcer un sourire.

— Bonjour Aberforth.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'enquit le barman d'un ton glacial.  
— Harry voulait venir ici pour boire une bièraubeurre alors j'ai proposé de l'accompagner, répliqua Albus.  
— Avant ou après que tu saches où il allait?

Albus détourna le regard et son frère poussa un grognement.

— Aberforth, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir -  
— Tu as bien raison, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, siffla l'autre. Encore moins quand tu reproduis les mêmes erreurs.

Albus sursauta comme frappé par un éclair et son visage perdit toute couleur.

— Quoi? chuchota-t-il avec raideur.  
— Tu as toujours été attiré par le pouvoir, grinça Abe. Et tu devrais être un idiot pour ne pas voir le pouvoir qui habite ton compagnon. J'ai entendu les rumeurs. Un sorcier débarque de nulle-part, pas de nom de famille, rien du tout, anéantit peu importe ce qui menaçait l'école et tu le prends chez toi, sans poser de question. Il va tuer qui celui là cette fois?

Albus agrippa le comptoir avec tant de force que ses phalanges devinrent livides et sa colère prit vie, sa magie claquant dans l'air autour de lui. Le seul autre client du pub fixait la porte depuis le début de la conversation entre les frères. Il choisit ce moment idéal pour s'enfuir. Aucun des sorciers ne lui paya la moindre attention.

— Dis ce que tu veux sur moi, proféra Albus lentement, ses yeux bleus étincelants. Je le mérite. Mais ne t'avise pas à dire quoi que ce soit de semblable sur Harry.

Un vent surnaturel ébouriffa ses cheveux et agita sa robe pendant son discours.

Harry entra dans la pièce précisément à cet instant et se figea devant les deux puissants frères qui se fixaient, la magie lourde dans l'air.

— Albus? l'interpella-t-il avec hésitation.

Il se précipita aux côtés de son collègue et plaça une main sur son bras avec délicatesse.

— Albus, on y va?

Albus ferma brièvement les yeux, luttant pour prendre le dessus sur son humeur et libérer la tension de son corps.

— Oui, dit-il en reculant. On y va.  
— On pourrait prendre le chemin le plus long pour rentrer au Château, par la Cabane Hurlante? suggéra Harry. Si tu regardes un seul élève là tout de suite, il va s'effondrer en pleurant.  
— La Cabane Hurlante?

Harry lui adressa un regard étrange.

— C'est…

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant l'envergure du problème. La Cabane Hurlante ne serait pas nommée ainsi avant que Lupin n'arrive à Poudlard et la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, la cabane elle-même n'avait pas encore été construite.

— Rien, » affirma-t-il et il s'éloigna du village avec Albus qui maintenait sa cadence.

Un instant durant, influencé par la confrontation avec son frère, Albus hésita à forcer Harry à lui donner une réponse. Il s'intercepta avant de pouvoir endommager sa relation avec le plus jeune sorcier. Harry lui dirait quand il serait prêt, pensa-t-il avec obstination. Et il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec Gellert.


	14. Un Pas en Avant

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, le chapitre suivant étant bien plus court, je le relis et le poste au plus vite pour me faire pardonner. Merci pour vos reviews très encourageantes, je vais prendre le temps de vous répondre. Passage un peu difficile pour nos deux héros mais ça devait bien finir par arriver... bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Je veux nager loin d'ici mais je ne sais pas comment  
Parfois j'ai juste l'impression de tomber dans l'océan  
De laisser les vagues m'abattre  
De laisser les ouragans se mettre en place… ouais  
De laisser la pluie faite de mes sentiments présents… tomber  
De laisser la pluie tomber  
**— « Dans l'Océan » de Blue October**_

* * *

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa, une serviette autour de la taille quand il entendit des sons agités et gémissements apeurés provenir de la chambre d'Albus à travers la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait tout juste à entrer pour réveiller l'autre sorcier lorsque le bruit cessa brusquement, signe qu'Albus venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

Harry poussa un soupir et recommença à s'habiller. La situation durait depuis déjà plus d'une semaine. Si Albus ne se réveillait pas avant Harry, une instance antérieurement inhabituelle, il remuait et grognait dans son sommeil. Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à se réveiller avant qu'Harry ne puisse poser un pied dans sa chambre, mais ça n'empêchait pas ce dernier de s'inquiéter. Harry n'était pas persuadé que sa présence lui serait d'une grande aide de toute façon. Au moins, pensa Harry avec mélancolie, Albus avait Fumseck. Son seul ami semblait presque s'éloigner de lui. Il ne recherchait plus la compagnie d'Harry aussi souvent et, lorsque le sorcier aux cheveux auburn lui parlait, il demeurait de plus en plus sur la réserve. Cette attitude blessait un peu le voyageur de temps qui avait maudit son choix de bar d'au moins six manières différentes depuis dimanche.

Que diable Aberforth avait-il pu dire à Albus?

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain, sachant qu'Albus voudrait au moins aller se passer un coup d'eau fraiche sur le visage sans qu'un témoin de ses cauchemars ne se trouve dans la même pièce. Merlin seul savait qu'Harry avait mis en place des Sortilèges de Silence permanents autour de son lit.

Il acheva ses ablutions matinales et alla s'asseoir pour lire une revue de Défense en attendant Albus. Vu qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'ils descendent ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner tombait sous le sens.

« Bonjour Harry, le salua Albus en tentant un sourire enjoué.

Harry le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser duper. Il vit la lassitude dans les yeux bleus qui avaient récemment cessés de scintiller comme des cristaux au soleil.

— Bonjour, répondit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle dans un silence gêné.

— Comment se passent tes cours? s'enquit enfin Albus.

Harry se plongea dans son sujet de prédilection et sourit en pensant aux élèves à qui il enseignait et assistait.

— Merveilleux, s'extasia-t-il. Tous les premières années peuvent maintenant lancer un Expelliarmus et un Protego. Les boucliers ne sont pas assez puissants pour intercepter plus que des sortilèges de deuxième année bien sûr, mais ils ralentiront au moins les sorts plus agressifs, ce qui est mieux que rien. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu convaincre Galatea d'adapter un peu le programme.

Le sourire d'Albus parut un peu plus authentique. Il se souciait vraiment de ses élèves et qu'Harry s'intègre aussi bien le rendait heureux.

— Qu'en est-il de Mademoiselle Patrick?  
— Je reprends les bases avec Emilia pour essayer de lui faire alléger un peu la poigne sur sa baguette et ajuster certains de ses gestes les plus maladroits, mais le souci vient surtout de son manque de confiance en elle plus qu'un fort instinct qui la pousserait à éviter les sortilèges de Défense.

Albus acquiesça.

— Elle est intelligente, mais la partie pratique de ses cours de Défense ne cesse de lui échapper. Galatea a fait ce qu'elle a pu mais avec autant d'élèves, aucun de nous n'a pu trouver assez de temps pour accorder à Mademoiselle Patrick tout l'aide dont elle a besoin, et personne ne sait pourquoi elle a tant de problèmes. Elle n'est pas, disons, très ouverte. Ton arrivée a été une bonne chose pour nous tous, Harry.

Harry baissa la tête devant tant d'éloges et persévéra :

— C'est malheureux qu'elle ait six ans de mauvaises habitudes à vaincre, mais la façon dont elle tient sa baguette s'améliore déjà. J'avais un ami qui était maladroit et franchement pas très doué à cause de son manque de confiance en lui et il devenu un sorcier émérite et puissant, je pense donc pouvoir l'aider en ce qui concerne ses soucis d'assurance. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est sa technique de protection. Vu qu'elle a l'air si douée en Métamorphose, je l'ai faite s'entrainer à lancer les sortilèges appropriés aussi vite que possible en faisant varier les objets. J'ai trouvé des morceaux de marbre ou de différentes sortes de pierre pour qu'elle bloque mieux les sorts, y compris Avada Kedavra. Si son premier réflex est d'éviter d'utiliser la DCFM, alors je jure devant Merlin que je lui trouverai un moyen de se défendre. »

Albus approuva d'une voix distante et Harry se tut subitement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le maître de métamorphose n'étant pas d'humeur à lui parler, il choisit d'aller s'asseoir auprès du professeur de sortilèges. Il serait alors assuré de pouvoir passer le repas à ressasser sans être entrainé dans une conversation avec l'un de ses collèges contre sa volonté.

* * *

Albus regarda Harry s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait honnêtement fait de son mieux pour se comporter comme d'habitude avec son compagnon et objet de son affection, mais dés qu'il y parvenait, le souvenir des paroles d'Aberforth s'immisçait dans son esprit. Et Harry persistait à être différent. Unique. Ce pourquoi Albus l'aimait, mais ignorer certaines choses devenait compliqué. À la différence des autres professeurs, il ne se concentrait pas sur la préparation des élèves en vue des examens. Il les préparait à la vraie vie. Il s'assurait qu'ils puissent survivre à une attaque. Son cœur s'arrêta presque quand une idée le frappa. Harry voyait-il la guerre s'étendre dans tout le Royaume-Uni?

Ce n'était pas bien ni juste. Son frère n'avait même pas adressé la parole à Harry, il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Albus le connaissait. Il n'avait eu vent que de détails superficiels sous la forme de potins dans son pub. Albus connaissait Harry, savait le genre de personne qu'il était et il ne ressemblait en rien à Gellert. Même face à la condamnation de son frère - tu reproduis les mêmes erreurs - ses certitudes vacillaient. Il avait refusé d'écouter Aberforth il y a toutes ces années et voyez ce qui c'était passé. Allait-il l'écarter encore une fois?

Mais il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Harry, se rappela Albus.

Les cauchemars n'aidaient pas non plus. Ariana mourait encore et encore, tantôt de la baguette de Gellert, tantôt de la sienne. Harry avait une fois perpétré l'acte lui-même, et il n'avait réussi à calmer son hystérie qu'auprès du réconfort procuré par Fumseck.

Au plus profond de lui-même, Albus était convaincu d'être un lâche. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de rester près de l'école plutôt que de traquer Gellert ; la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas avec son frère ; la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais avoué à Harry qu'il l'aimait. Il savait qu'Harry ne réaliserait sans doute jamais l'attirance qu'Albus éprouvait à son égard, à moins qu'il ne le lui dise tout simplement. Il soupçonnait les proches d'Harry d'avoir plus que leur part de responsabilité concernant l'ignorance d'Harry sur certains sujets. De ce fait, il était parfois presque content que le jeune sorcier puissant refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur leurs identités ou l'endroit où ils vivaient, car il avait le sentiment d'être capable de les tuer pour leurs actes.

La visite habituelle des hiboux interrompit sa réflexion et il libéra le hibou postier de son fardeau. LE BATAILLON DES ÉLITES AURORS FRANÇAISES ET BRITANNIQUES MASSACRÉ, hurlaient les gros titres. Oh Gellert, se lamenta Albus pour la énième fois, son appétit se volatilisant tout à coup. Qu'as-tu fait cette fois? Et il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il serait capable d'intervenir. Mettre un terme à cette guerre ou bien mourir en essayant.

Harry est assez puissant pour l'arrêter, certifia une voix traitre à l'arrière de son esprit, et il fut scandalisé par ses propres pensées. La possibilité de voir Harry face au monstre qu'était devenu son vieil ami et amant… son cœur se contracta à l'idée de mettre le sorcier plus jeune en travers du chemin de ce tyran.

Non. Il devrait peut-être confronter Gellert avant que ce dernier ne réussisse à annexer l'Europe toute entière - il estimait que cette responsabilité lui revenait - mais Harry ne serait pas dans les parages ce jour là. Albus ne l'y autoriserait pas.

* * *

Le soir suivant où Harry était libre, il alla boire une bièraubeurre à la Tête du Sanglier pendant qu'Albus était préoccupé par ses dossiers administratifs. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de discuter avec le benjamin des Dumbledore - il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui pourrait prendre la forme d'une situation explosive - mais son bar était plus calme que les Trois Balais, personne ne poserait de questions et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à interagir avec qui que ce soit.

La Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique jouait doucement de derrière le bar, et il écouta les nouvelles du front pendant qu'il sirotait sa bièraubeurre, le dos appuyé contre le mur de façon délibérée qui lui donnait une vue panoramique de la pièce. Hagrid avait eu raison à propos de la clientèle nébuleuse du pub, reconnut Harry une fois que la liste des morts touchait à sa fin, puis la voix enchaîna en annonçant le succès d'une mission récente quelque part en, ou près de la Bulgarie. Ses connaissances en géographie, comme en histoire, étaient un peu vagues. Il crut voir une vieille sorcière dans un coin sombre, et le groupe de trois occupé à jouer aux dés gardaient leurs capuches relevées. Il y avait même quelqu'un qui portait un espèce de foulard autour de la tête, ne laissant apparaitre que deux yeux globuleux et un autre avec un voile. Ils étaient néanmoins nombreux à porter des robes classiques, tout comme Harry.

Harry ne remarqua pas lorsque la Radio émit une voix grave, avec un accent. Il lui fallut entendre deux mots pénétrer alors sa réflexion étourdie. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant Grindelwald parler passionnément du "Bien Commun". Il n'avait jamais entendu le son de la voix de Grindelwald par le passé bien qu'à travers le Directeur Dumbledore, cette phrase le heurta telle une gifle en plein visage. La voilà, l'excuse qui regroupait tous les malheurs de sa vie, pensa-t-il sinistrement. Mais pas cette fois. Pas s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Grindelwald serait vaincu et Harry s'assurerait qu'Albus ne soit pas aussi seul que l'avait été son ancien mentor.

Durant la retransmission du discours au Monde des Sorciers, l'ambiance du pub se tendit, semblable à un maelström d'émotions causées par l'ivresse. Heureusement, le message était court, implorant d'autres imbéciles d'opprimer des moldus innocents dans l'espoir d'acquérir un faux sentiment de supériorité, ou quelque chose du genre. Harry traduisait les paroles mielleuses de cette manière, quoiqu'il arrive. Grindelwald était un orateur convaincant et charismatique, admit-il avec réticence. Un peu comme Hitler, s'il se souvenait correctement de ses cours d'école primaire. Par Merlin, c'était bien là leur satanée, putain de chance que ces deux individus éloquents, aux idées semblables, se retrouvent à prendre le pouvoir à la même période, sur le même continent. Et il vivait désormais à cette époque.

Il ricana, doucement et sans humour, avant d'apercevoir Aberforth s'approcher du coin d'Harry avec une autre boisson en guise d'excuse. Il vit la froideur dans l'expression du benjamin des Dumbledore, les ténèbres dans ses yeux, et il comprit que ce que le barman s'apprêtait à lui dire ne serait pas une partie de plaisir dans n'importe quel cas.

« Bonjour, le salua poliment Harry.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que l'autre voulait lui dire et mieux valait toujours rester prudent.

— Alors tu es Harry, c'est ça? asséna brutalement Aberforth.  
— Oui.

Il eut par bonheur la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'étaler, ni de mentionner la relation qui unissait Aberforth à Albus. Pas quand les frères se sautaient à la gorge dés qu'ils restaient seuls quelques minutes à peine.

— Eh bien, gronda-t-il en posant violemment le verre sur la table.

Le bruit se perdit dans le brouhaha général du bar.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je ne le répéterai pas. Je ne te fais pas confiance du tout et je serai maudit si je laisse le passé se répéter. Si tu te fous de ma gueule, il y aura des conséquences. Et par la barbe de Merlin, que tu te foutes d'Albus ou juste que tu te le tapes, si quiconque meurt je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Harry s'étrangla en entendant la dernière phrase et passa plusieurs secondes inélégantes à hoqueter et à tousser, en essayant désespérément de respirer devant un Aberforth impatient quant à sa réponse. Venant des années 90, les jurons n'étaient pas du tout aussi choquants qu'ils l'étaient pour beaucoup à cette époque, mais l'accusation l'était clairement.

— Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire du mal ou de tuer qui que ce soit, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Il avait enfin récupéré le contrôle de sa respiration et il fixa directement les yeux familiers d'Aberforth.

— Et votre frère ainsi que mes collèges et élèves à Poudlard sont vraiment très importants pour moi. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.  
— Pfff.

Abe n'était clairement pas prêt à le croire mais il n'allait pas insister.

— Souviens-toi juste de ce que je t'ai dit, prévint-il une dernière fois.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

— Vous vous souciez réellement de votre frère malgré tout. Au moins un petit peu. Vous ne vous embêteriez pas de cette façon si ça n'était pas le cas.

Aberforth fronça les sourcils.

— Il te l'a dit alors? Je suis surpris.

Harry acquiesça.

— Il me l'a dit.  
— Ne va pas croire que je pardonne à ce connard arrogant, parce que ça n'est pas le cas. Loin de là. Je garde juste un œil sur ce qui se passe dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. »

Harry l'observa retourner au bar. Non, Abe n'avait pas pardonné à Albus pour Gellert et Ariana et peut-être ne lui pardonnerait-il jamais - il était si amer -, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'en moquait complètement. Harry ne se mêlerait pas d'une affaire familiale aussi personnelle et potentiellement explosive, cependant. Il ne s'en mêlerait pas aussi bêtement.

Ça ne lui avait toujours pas appris ce qu'Aberforth avait bien pu dire à son frère pour l'affecter à ce point.

* * *

Ni l'autre ni l'autre ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude ce qui avait déclenché la dispute. Tout ce dont ils étaient sûrs résidait dans la tension ayant été trop lourde à supporter plus longtemps, et la moindre petite chose - sans doute Harry qui venait d'esquiver une autre question - qui avait pris des proportions démesurées.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit, l'accusa Albus.  
— Mais je te dis des choses! protesta Harry.  
— Tu tournes autour du pot lorsqu'il s'agit de ton école, de la guerre, de ton passé, de tes mystérieuses connaissances sur Poudlard et de tes connaissances sur ma propre personne. Par la barbe de Merlin, tu refuses même de me dire ton nom de famille. Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi que ça?

Les mots d'Albus frappèrent Harry avec la force d'un véritable poing, et pour le moment il alla se réfugier dans la colère.

— Tu es le seul à qui j'ai jamais parlé de ce que mes proches m'ont fait, asséna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Bien que le sorcier ainé hésita clairement, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

— La confiance conditionnelle est différente de la confiance. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu aies confiance en moi Harry?

Le visage d'Harry était presque devenu livide.

— Bordel de merde Albus, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux plus être cette personne! Je ne peux pas être le héros et je ne veux pas qu'on me le rappelle, et je suis putain de terrifié à l'idée d'être identifié par les mauvaises personnes! »

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire quelque chose d'impardonnable, il tourna les talons et se jeta sur la porte pour s'enfuir de leurs appartements.

Albus se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Fumseck chantonna avec douceur et voltigea jusqu'à lui pour réconforter son sorcier adoré. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où il tendit la main pour caresser le phœnix, qu'Albus se rendit compte que ses deux mains tremblaient.

Harry, pendant ce temps là, se précipita dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout le monde et il avait besoin avant tout de s'éloigner d'Albus. C'était heureusement presque l'heure du couvre-feu, il n'y eut donc aucun élève dans les parages pour le voir dans un état pareil. Il ne se souvenait pas de la requête qu'il avait formulée en faisant les cent pas devant le mur nu, mais il reçut quelque chose de semblable à une course d'obstacles.

Parfait, pensa Harry avec amertume ; rien de tel que l'épuisement physique et la destruction pour passer sa colère et sa frustration.

Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil une heure plus tard, en sueur, épuisé et presque en larmes. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Albus pour son manque d'organisation. Albus avait été d'une générosité et d'une hospitalité exceptionnelles. Il lui avait tant donné et Harry lui avait si peu donné en retour, comme le parasite que les Dursley l'avaient accusé d'être.

Le problème était qu'Harry ne s'était jamais attendu à se rapprocher de quiconque dans le passé. Il ne s'était même jamais attendu à être connu de quelques personnes, et il ne s'était sans aucun doute jamais attendu à se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un qu'il avait bien connu dans le futur. Toute sa concentration avait été misée sur Voldemort et il avait été pratiquement sûr de mourir en entrainant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa chute. Après tout, Voldemort avait passé sa vie à le traquer et il avait toujours été plus expérimenté et intelligent qu'Harry, et possiblement plus puissant magicalement parlant. Ça n'aurait été plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Mage Noir ne le tue.

Et puis, inexplicablement, il était resté en vie, avait été recueilli sous l'aile d'Albus Dumbledore qui avait pris une place infiniment plus importante dans la vie d'Harry que celle qu'avait occupé son mentor du passé/futur. Il avait été forcé de trouver un moyen de s'intégrer dans la société, tout en restant d'une manière ou d'une autre "juste Harry" vis-à-vis de tout le monde, en particulier d'Albus.

Il voulait donner un nom de famille à Albus. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, en particulier pas quand le sorcier ainé pouvait littéralement voir à travers lui. Il ne méritait pas ça et Harry avait conscience de ne pas être assez bon acteur pour se rappeler répondre à un faux nom. Mais il n'était pas non plus prêt à entendre le nom Potter passer les lèvres d'Albus. Il aurait pu s'y habituer assez bien, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir encore supporter d'être appelé Potter dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Dans tous les cas, après avoir passé tant de mois sans divulguer son patronyme, le moindre nom donné serait examiné et considéré avec curiosité ou suspicion. L'idée que le Ministère ou une autre organisation douteuse ne découvre qu'il était un voyageur de temps lui flanquait la trouille la plus totale. Il n'était pas étranger à l'immoralité et la corruption qui avaient gagné le gouvernement après avoir été renversé par Voldemort.

S'adaptant au besoin inconscient d'Harry, la Salle métamorphosa le fauteuil en lit, autorisant Harry à se pelotonner en une boule misérable et à chercher le refuge du sommeil. Juste avant de s'assoupir, il médita apathiquement sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à réagir aussi violemment à la dispute avec Albus. Même quand Ron l'avait abandonné…brièvement…il n'avait pas…

* * *

Les quelques jours qui s'ensuivirent furent tendus pour le duo. Harry n'avait toujours pas regagné sa chambre et avait choisi à la place de dormir dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils évitaient d'interagir l'un avec l'autre dans les couloirs et durant les repas. Ils se montraient assez subtiles pour qu'aucun élève ne fasse le rapprochement, mais leurs collèges les surveillaient avec inquiétude. Ils s'entendaient d'ordinaire si bien tous les deux, l'un recherchant souvent la compagnie de l'autre à l'heure des pauses ou des repas, et les voir fâchés à ce point était déconcertant.

Galatea passait le plus clair de son temps avec Harry ces temps-ci, et se languissait presque de voir les deux s'hurler dessus ou faire n'importe quoi pour arranger les choses, plutôt que de continuer avec ce silence désastreux. Elle vit la façon dont son visage — qui n'était au départ jamais bien loin de n'être que de la peau sur des os — s'émaciait et l'apparition de cernes ternes sous ses yeux. Ses yeux verts brillants — qui mettaient secrètement tout le monde d'accord en étant probablement la plus belle caractéristique physique chez Harry —, étaient éteints et épuisés ces jours-ci. Chacun de ses sourires paraissait forcé et même quelques élèves d'Harry finirent par le remarquer à un moment donné.

« Vous allez bien Prof'sseur Harry? s'enquit avec inquiétude Ami, une petite Poufsouffle de première année après avoir passé un long moment à se donner du courage pour lui poser la question.

Harry leva la tête de son devoir qu'il était occupé à corrigé et se força à lui adresser un sourire fatigué.

— Je vais bien. Je dors juste un peu mal, c'est tout. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il l'entendit dire plus tard à ses amis : « Il dit qu'il va bien, » d'un ton incrédule en faisant la grimace. Dernièrement, il n'était même plus capable de tromper des gamins de onze, semblait-il.

Les élèves plus âgés n'étaient heureusement pas assez à l'aise ou ne se sentaient pas assez concernés pour commencer à l'interroger sur sa santé. Ou peut-être avaient-ils eu vent de ses excuses grâce au fameux téléphone arabe de Poudlard.

Personne ne questionna la santé d'Albus, mais ce dernier demeurait une figure qui inspirait le pouvoir et l'admiration. De plus, il avait eu la bonne idée de faire usage de glamours.

* * *

« Je vais bien Tippy, honnêtement, protesta Harry dans un sourire fatigué en essayant de se dépêtrer de l'elfe de maison inquiet.

Il prenait ses repas dans la cuisine quand il se souvenait de manger et avait passé un certain temps à apprendre à connaître les autres elfes de maison et à discuter avec Tippy quand il en avait l'occasion.

— Grand Maitre Harry, monsieur, a l'air si fatigué, Tippy s'inquiète, monsieur, dit-elle en l'observant avec ses grands yeux, ses oreilles pendouillant tristement. Bon Sorcier Professeur Harry devrait dormir.  
— Mais je dors, assura Harry avec seulement une légère honnêteté. Et tu sais, tu peux juste m'appeler Harry, ajouta-t-il machinalement.  
— Si gentil Harry, monsieur ne mange pas, Tippy lui apportera au moins à manger, affirma le petit elfe de maison avec détermination, qui commença à s'affairer dans la cuisine en donnant des ordres à ses camarades elfes.

Par Merlin, il ne trompait pas les elfes de maison non plus. Il était vraiment pathétique.

— Envoie simplement ça dans la Pièce Va-et-Viens, » dit enfin Harry en admettant sa défaite.

Il garda un léger sourire sur son visage jusqu'à sa sortie des cuisines. Le couloir était sombre et vide. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et pressa ses paumes de mains sur ses yeux fermés. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison. Il voulait retrouver Albus et oublier toute la dispute, dormir une nuit complète sans beugler jusqu'à s'en arracher la gorge.

C'était sur cette scène qu'Albus tomba.

Il avait vu la façon dont Harry commençait presque à dépérir et il savait que ses cauchemars en étaient les responsables. Il avait eu son lot de cauchemars durant les nuits qui avaient suivies la dispute. Son égo l'avait empêché d'aller à la recherche de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la peau d'Harry palisse et que les cernes sous ses yeux se creusent. Il avait été effrayé par l'effet qu'avait eu leur dispute sur le sorcier plus jeune, et il refusa de laisser sa fierté affecter la santé d'Harry. Albus n'avait pas eu complètement tord, mais il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il aurait pu mieux gérer la situation.

Il attendait tard le soir avant d'aller se coucher, dans l'espoir de voir Harry rentrer. Il levait la tête toutes les quelques minutes durant les repas dans la Grande Salle, dans l'espoir de voir Harry entrer, se demandant s'il mangeait. Il avait fallu cette solitude et ce regret pour l'arracher à l'état d'hébétement dans lequel les paroles de son frère l'avaient plongé. Albus regretta avoir jamais écouté Aberforth avant tout. Que savait-il d'Harry? Abe n'avait pas vécu à ses côtés, n'avait pas pris soin de lui, ne s'était pas confié à lui et n'avait pas écouté ses confidences en retour.

Albus avait erré dans le château la nuit précédente pour interroger les portraits et fouiller toutes les pièces disponibles pour retrouver Harry, mais même le Directeur Dippet n'avait pas la moindre d'idée de l'endroit qu'avait choisi le professeur assistant pour dormir. Il s'excuserait, ferait toutes les promesses qu'Harry exigerait de lui, si seulement cela ferait réapparaître le jeune homme. Dans ce cas, il irait même jusqu'à détruire cette façade déchirante de normalité contre sa souffrance, si seulement cela pouvait réfréner son chagrin.

Il se dirigeait vers les cuisines, en quête d'un cacao chaud pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux autres endroits où Harry avait bien pu se confiner, lorsqu'il vit l'homme en question assis par terre, la tête plongée dans ses bras.

« Harry? l'interpella-t-il, surpris.

Harry sursauta. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à son environnement, en particulier après certains des regards qu'il avait reçus de la part de l'ancien gang de Jedusor et des gamineries de plus en plus malveillantes qu'il avait déjouées.

— Albus? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.  
— Viens Harry, dit le sorcier ainé après un instant de silence.

Il se baissa et l'aida à se relever. Harry le laissa faire et s'appuya contre lui car il était si épuisé et Albus était là, solide, tiède et sauf.

— Allons au lit, d'accord? Tu as l'air épuisé. »

Harry ne parla pas et laissa simplement Albus faire selon son désir. Il poussa tout juste un léger soupir devant Fumseck qui venait d'apparaitre au dessus de lui en gazouillant joyeusement. Albus le guida en très peu de temps jusqu'aux appartements qu'ils partageaient, puis dans son lit. Harry enregistra vaguement une main sur son front, dégageant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, puis cette présence familière et réconfortante s'éloigna.

« Attends, dit Harry sans réfléchir en tendant la main pour attraper une manche. Reste avec moi. S'il te plait.

Il était si désespéré à l'idée de jouir d'un sommeil paisible et la présence d'Albus le lui avait accordé par le passé.

Albus resta immobile un long moment et Harry pensa que peut-être il allait refuser. Mais il finit par hocher la tête et acquiescer devant sa demande, s'allongea au dessus des couvertures et se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face.

— Dors Harry, lui dit-il avec douceur. On discutera demain matin. »


	15. Plus de Temps

Chapitre très court avec une discussion importante et un peu d'affection, parce que nos héros en ont bien besoin...

* * *

_Dans un rêve,  
M'accorderas-tu ton amour?  
Imploreras-tu mon cœur brisé de battre,  
Me sauveras-tu la vie, me feras-tu changer d'avis.  
Si je tombe et que tout est perdu.  
Sans lumière pour éclairer la voie.  
Rappelle-toi que je suis sous le joug de la solitude.  
**— « Cloud Nine » d'Evanescence**_

_Prêche quelques pieux mensonges_

_Ils peuvent inhaler et ensuite  
Tu ne vois pas comment tu as bien pu te retrouver dans cette situation_

_Tard durant la nuit  
Tard durant la nuit tu pleures  
Dans l'espoir d'autre chose de préférable aux secrets que tu préserves  
Allonge-toi, allonge-toi juste près de moi  
Et dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi  
**— « Accorde-moi la Débâcle » de Rob Thomas**_

* * *

Étonnement, Albus fut le premier à émerger le matin suivant. Son horloge interne l'avait réveillé assez tôt pour qu'il se prépare à temps pour ses cours, une bonne chose vu que ni Harry, ni lui n'avait été en état de mettre un réveil.

Mais il ne voulait pas se lever. Il était au chaud et installé confortablement, avec Harry pelotonné tout contre lui, confiant et vulnérable dans son sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, son sommeil avait été dénué de tout rêve. Albus souhaitait se réveiller comme cela chaque matin, souhaitait tout savoir du sorcier endormi contre lui ; voulait faire des choses qu'Harry ne permettrait jamais, il en était certain.

En poussant un profond soupir, il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur la tête recouverte de cheveux sombres, et commença à se démêler en faisant attention. Il était temps de regagner la réalité.

« Albus? s'enquit une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le sorcier ainé ferma les yeux, s'autorisant brièvement à dépeindre une image moins innocente de la scène.

— Je dois aller me préparer pour mes cours. Rendors-toi Harry. Nous pourrons discuter plus tard.  
— Mais j'ai un cours moi aussi, protesta Harry, les sourcils froncés dans l'effort de se débarrasser de la confusion couplée à un sommeil réparateur, enfin.  
— Je vois bien que tu n'as pas dormi ces derniers temps. Je comptais te laisser dormir et prévenir Galatea de ton état. Fumseck peut rester avec toi pendant que je ne suis pas là, offrit le professeur à l'apparition de l'intéressé dans un éclat de flammes et un pépiement joyeux.  
— Je vais bien, affirma machinalement Harry en commençant à se lever, lorsqu'une main puissante le repoussa en arrière.  
— Non tu ne vas pas bien, affirma Albus avec fermeté. Même les élèves ont vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Repose-toi pour l'instant. C'est malheureux que nous ayons à reporter une nouvelle fois notre conversation, continua-t-il allègrement en observant Harry du coin de l'œil. Mais j'ai pas mal de temps libre cet après-midi. Fumseck serait plus qu'heureux de te garder compagnie.

Et de me dénoncer si je ne faisais que penser à m'enfuir, ne dit pas Harry, mais son expression était bien assez parlante. Albus lâcha un petit rire.

— À tout à l'heure Harry, dit-il avec affection en tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce. Dors bien.  
— Je vois à travers les glamours, tu sais, asséna Harry avant que son ami n'ait le temps de trop s'éloigner

Albus se figea. Il n'avait donc pas réussi à dissimuler à Harry, au minimum, les preuves des rêves tourmentés et des nuits agitées.

— Peut-être, reconnut-il sans se retourner. Mais il semble que tes démons sont bien plus puissants que les miens. »

* * *

Fumseck ne le rendormit pas, réalisant peut-être que si Harry dormait toute la journée, il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. À la place, il avait l'air heureux de suivre Harry et d'occasionnellement lui lisser les cheveux en bataille quand il restait assis. Ne pas pratiquer de duel de toute la journée lui parût plutôt étrange. Il s'occupa à la place en corrigeant les derniers devoirs que Galatea lui avait confié, puis en se plongeant dans une revue de Défense quand il commença à trop s'agiter, pouffant de temps en temps devant la désuétude de certaines informations. Selon lui, bien sûr. À l'époque d'Harry, le Contre-Sort de Gilbreich avait été remplacé par le Bouclier Doré, un sortilège à la fois plus simple et modulable.

Il restait aussi prudent que possible en n'utilisant que des sortilèges qui avaient déjà été inventés à cette époque. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'attirer plus d'attention.

À l'approche de la fin des cours, Harry poussa un soupir et posa le magazine. Était-ce… devait-il tout avouer à Albus? Ce n'était pas juste de garder tant de secrets de lui. Albus méritait tellement plus, surtout après s'être confié à Harry sur les événements qui avaient débouché sur la mort de sa sœur. Harry se sentait encore touché par la confiance que lui avait octroyé Albus. Il était presque certain que le Directeur Dumbledore n'avait jamais touché mot de l'accident à quiconque ; la vérité n'avait été dévoilée qu'après son assassinat. Comment pouvait-il ne pas considérer l'idée de partager avec Albus son plus grand secret?

Mais Harry n'était pas prêt. Il commençait tout juste à se souvenir de moments heureux avec ses amis, sans l'horreur et la dévastation qu'avaient amené leurs morts, jaillissant à l'avant de son esprit. Parfois, il pouvait se rappeler quand ils avaient été heureux, des promenades paisibles sous le soleil près du lac, sans se rappeler les gorges fendues, les yeux grand ouverts dans la mort et le sang. Parfois, il se noyait dedans et parfois il brûlait mais parfois, seulement parfois, il pouvait voir des sourires sincères. Il se rappelait lorsque ses responsabilités et sa position dominante n'étaient pas tombées si lourdement sur ses épaules voutées, lorsqu'il pouvait être appelé "Potter" dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans frôler la crise de panique.

Il n'était pas prêt à tout lui raconter. Il avait néanmoins peur de céder, si Albus insistait. Il lui raconterait, il le savait, car Albus le méritait et Harry n'était juste pas encore prêt, il était trop tôt, mais si Albus insistait fortement alors, tout sortirait. Car, comme il commençait à le comprendre, Albus était bien trop important à ses yeux pour qu'il lui mente ou le blesse avec son silence.

Harry posa son front contre ses genoux pliés, attrapa ses cheveux et les tira de toutes ses forces, sans se soucier le moins du monde du cri indigné que poussa Fumseck. La chanson du phœnix finit par passer à travers les filets de son désarroi.

« Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, » chuchota-t-il à son ami ailé en lui caressant gentiment ses plumes chaudes.  
Les gestes réguliers le plongèrent dans une transe, jusqu'à ce ce qu'il reprenne connaissance à l'ouverture de la porte.

« Harry? appela Albus.  
— Je suis là.  
— Tu aimerais d'abord dîner?  
— Non, répondit Harry. Autant régler ça tout de suite.

Albus poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, de biais de façon à lui faire face.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer, Harry. Et je ne veux pas te faire du mal où que tu sentes trahi. Mais je ne pourrai pas attendre pour toujours. Y-a-t-il la moindre chose que tu peux me dire?

Harry appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux assombris par la tristesse.

— Je ne suis pas prêt Albus, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Je te promets de l'être un jour et tu es le seul à qui je confierai jamais mon secret.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

— Si tu insistes, je vais finir par te le dire.  
— Et m'en vouloir par la suite, conclut Albus en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Le jeune sorcier était si seul, il voulait lui fournir tout le réconfort dont il était capable.

— C'est à toi de décider, dit Harry. Maintenant ou plus tard. Selon tes conditions ou selon les miennes.

Il détourna la tête.

— Je suis si fatigué de me battre, se lamenta-t-il.

Le choix se montra tout à fait évident.

— Je respecterai ton désir d'attendre Harry. En retour, je te demande de ne pas me mentir si jamais mes questions en viennent à franchir cette ligne.

Harry retourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

— Je te le promets, la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'il étudiait son compagnon.  
— Est-ce que tu sais quand tu seras prêt? demanda Albus avec hésitation.

Harry réfléchit prudemment à sa question. Il guérissait lentement, mais surement grâce à l'aide son ami. Tout avouer à quelqu'un d'autre serait presque un soulagement, quelqu'un qui l'empêcherait d'attirer l'attention du Ministère ou d'autres qui en profiteraient pour l'utiliser à leur avantage. Et pour Albus, il savait qu'il devrait attendre que ce dernier ait vaincu Grindelwald, puis se soit remis de n'importe quel traumatisme pouvant être causé par son ancien ami.

— Donne-moi un an, dit-il. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… et peut-être que je serai prêt avant, je n'en sais rien, mais…  
— D'accord, assura Albus d'un ton aimable.

Il s'apprêta à se lever, puis hésita.

— Qui est la personne que tu vois, parfois, quand tu me regardes? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

Harry se figea.

— Perso…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareille, pas à propos de son Directeur, son ancien mentor.

— Une personne morte. Quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

Harry, de son plein gré et sans la moindre gêne, caressa la joue d'Albus avec douceur et observa l'expression troublée disparaître.

— Tu n'es pas lui. Tu es ta propre personne.

Ses paroles auraient pu être mal interprétées. Mais vu qu'Albus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de parler, il savait qu'Harry ne pensait pas mal du tout, car il connaissait Harry. Il ne put rien faire pour empêcher la bouffée d'affection en sachant qu'Harry le voyait tel qu'il était, qu'il n'utilisait pas Albus pour remplacer un autre homme. Il fut soudain envahi par le désire d'embrasser le sorcier plus petit, mais à peine avait-il commencé à se pencher dans sa direction, que le bon sens le rattrapa tel un cognard en pleine figure. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

— On va diner? proposa Albus.

La trace d'un sourire vacillait aux coins des lèvres d'Harry.

— C'est une bonne idée, confirma-t-il. Et… merci.  
— Je t'en prie Harry. »

Il haleta, leurs membres entrelacés, tenant l'autre contre lui aussi fort qu'il en était capable, jamais assez fort. Peau contre peau, doux, toujours en mouvement, incapables et réticents à ne plus bouger. Il retraça les cicatrices avec ses lèvres et sa langue, ronronnant de contentement, son partenaire se tortillant sous lui, le désirant, et il se pencha pour -

* * *

« Albus!

Il se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé par son rêve et cligna des yeux bêtement devant la personne qui l'avait secoué pour le réveiller.

— Harry? dit-il, puis il rougit avec conviction, les joues désormais plus éclatantes que ses cheveux.

Il ajusta subrepticement les draps froissés pour cacher son érection, puis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue assez fort pour se distraire du besoin écrasant de bouger les hanches.

— Tu vas bien? s'enquit Harry avec inquiétude. Je t'ai entendu gémir quand je suis sorti de la douche et tu étais en train de gigoter. Tu as du faire un mauvais rêve.

Albus fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit un long moment, excepté fixer son compagnon d'un air absent. Harry ne pouvait clairement pas être aussi naïf? Mais si, si il l'était. Il pouvait abattre des dragons et des Mages Noirs, se comporter comme un soldat vétéran, mais personne n'avait été présent pour lui enseigner l'amour ou le désir. Certainement pas ses abominables proches.

— Je vais bien, assura Albus, bien que sa voix était rauque.

Ô Merlin, faites qu'il ne le remarque pas, empêchez-moi de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme essayer de le séduire maintenant, et n'est-ce pas là bien ma chance quand la première fois que je rêve de lui, il me prend sur le fait? Il était agité et il avait mal, et il aurait vraiment aimé qu'Harry le laisse seul pour le laisser essayer de rassembler sa dignité anéantie.

Et il devait à tout prix se débarrasser de cette érection atroce. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir comme un tel adolescent. Par bonheur, il ne s'était pas trouvé dans le même lit qu'Harry. Ce dernier n'aurait pas pu demeurer ignorant dans un tel cas.

— Si tu en es sûr, hésita Harry.  
— Oui, trancha Albus d'un ton brusque, en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur les lèvres d'Harry, ou sur la goutte d'eau qui glissait le long de sa gorge élancée. J'en ai pour une minute.

À la seconde où Harry sortit de sa chambre, il verrouilla la porte à l'aide du premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Une fois les yeux fermés, Albus pouvait toujours voir l'étendue de peau sortie tout droit de son rêve, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Il serra les poings, se concentrant sur la douleur que lui provoquèrent ses ongles en pénétrant ses paumes. Albus refusa de se toucher, refusa d'atteindre l'orgasme en imaginant Harry. Dans son esprit, un tel acte serait bien trop irrespectueux.

Il ronchonna avant de s'extraire de son lit et de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait à Albus.

Il lâcha un rire dénué d'humour. Et lui-même était bien trop lâche pour lui avouer. N'était-ce pas là sa chance, de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne le saurait jamais à moins qu'Albus ne trouve le courage de le lui dire?

* * *

Harry fixait l'étagère remplie de potions déjà toutes prêtes, mais son esprit était complètement ailleurs. La saison des fêtes touchait à sa fin, le temps était glaciale et, malgré la chaleur relative que dégageait le magasin, ses mains restaient rangées au fond des poches de son manteau d'hiver.

Il s'était aventuré à Pré-au-Lard pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ce qui lui provoquait agitation et nervosité. La foule n'apaisait en rien sa paranoïa développée durant les années de guerre, et la vague menace de bombardements ne faisait que la renforcer. Il était presque certain que jamais les allemands n'avaient pris le risque de lâcher des bombes en plein jour, et il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir si oui ou non, le Chemin de Traverse avait été frappé. Dans tous les cas, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Cette peur trépassait depuis son enfance, après avoir vu des documentaires sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale à l'école primaire. La destruction massive l'avait terrifié ; il avait vu bien pire à présent, mais cette peur subconsciente demeurait.

Il avait failli brandir sa baguette sur plusieurs personnes qui l'avaient bousculé.

Ici se trouvait la raison pour laquelle il s'en était tenu à des confiseries et des cartes cadeau de Pré-au-Lard pour ses collèges. Mais Albus méritait autre chose. Quelque chose de spécial, car le sorcier qui avait tant fait pour lui, était devenu très important aux yeux d'Harry. Il avait alors bravé les foules des fêtes de Noël, se triturant le cerveau tant et plus, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'Albus aimerait.

Il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il était entré chez l'Apothicaire. Il pouvait bien y avoir quelque chose qui comblerait le goût qu'avait Albus pour l'Alchimie, mais ce serait à peine personnel. Avant de pouvoir s'en aller, cependant, les étagères de potions déjà toutes prêtes lui attirèrent l'œil. En particulier, les colorations pour cheveux.

Harry se perdit dans un débat intérieur un instant durant, puis il farfouilla parmi les couleurs en vérifiant les dates de péremption. Il finit par choisir deux fioles, deux différentes teintes de blond. Après tout, pensa-t-il avec amertume en allant payer, il n'était jamais trop tôt pour se préparer à aller s'infiltrer en Allemagne.


	16. La Santé Comme la Maladie

Un grand merci pour votre patience et vos encouragements, toujours. J'ai du laisser cette traduction en stand-by le temps de finir mon mémoire, mais je suis on ne peut plus contente de pouvoir retrouver Harry et Albus. Ce chapitre nous replonge de suite dans le vif du sujet, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant qu'à moi.

* * *

_Je préfère l'hiver et l'automne, quand on peut sentir le squelette du paysage - sa solitude - la sensation morte de l'hiver. Quelque-chose patiente là dessus - toute l'histoire ne se dévoile pas. _

_** — Andrew Wyeth**_

_Une balade de reines sombres résonne en écho dans la nuit  
Alors qu'il fuit la malédiction des dieux, la colère du Pharaon.  
**— « Sahara » de Nightwish et Dark Passion Play**_

* * *

Deux semaines à peine avant le début des vacances de Noël, les cauchemars prirent leur revanche sur Harry.

Il creusa dans ses souvenirs, s'efforça de déterrer jusqu'à la dernière seconde de chaque souvenir heureux qu'il possédait auprès de ses amis. Les horreurs de la guerre étaient inévitablement de la partie, et le moindre sentiment de plénitude réduit à néant dés qu'il fermait les yeux.

La première nuit, Harry dormit moins de quatre heures avant de se réveiller en hurlant, tout ça pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait déjà plus de voix et n'arrivait même pas à déglutir sans douleur. Il passa les heures calmes qui le séparaient de son premier cours à faire de son mieux pour se souvenir des moments plus heureux passés aux côtés des Weasley, d'Hermione, de Neville et de Luna. Naturellement, Harry pleura mais parfois, rarement, il sourit.

Sa voix était enrouée le lendemain et il parla le moins possible, mais il devait bien coenseigner. Albus et Galatea, ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux et le voyaient le plus, lui lancèrent des regards préoccupés qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer.

« C'est une belle journée, remarqua Albus avec insouciance durant le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent d'inquiétude devant l'apparence quelque peu exténuée d'Harry.

Harry leva la tête avant de poser un regard dubitatif sur son compagnon. Le ciel était sombre à cause de l'accumulation de cumulonimbus, et il pouvait entendre le craquement sourd du vent malgré les épais murs de pierre dont était constitué le vieux château.

— Tout à fait, baragouina-t-il en arborant un rictus à peine perceptible.  
— Idéale pour profiter d'un bon feu de cheminé et pourquoi pas partager un bon chocolat chaud, suggéra Albus à voix basse.

Dans l'intimité de leurs appartements, Harry avait tendance à le laisser se tracasser pour lui légèrement plussouvent, et moins discrètement qu'en public. Son idée aurait au moins le mérite de les détendre, et peut-être pourrait-il trouver du miel ou quelque chose de semblable pour soulager la gorge douloureuse d'Harry. S'il insistait assez, Albus réussirait peut-être même à le persuader d'avaler un flacon de Pimentine pour contrer le coup de froid qu'il semblait couver.

Harry l'observa un instant, mais sa décision requiert à peine une réflexion quelconque. De plus, cesser de couver ses plus jeunes élèves quelques temps ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

— C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

La nuit même, après avoir passé une soirée agréable, dans le silence pour la plupart, Harry hésita à peine avant d'aller rejoindre Albus dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas que son bonheur soit gâché une nouvelle fois par des terreurs nocturnes, et son sommeil n'avait jamais été interrompu en la présence immédiate d'Albus.

Il ne se réveilla pas en hurlant cette nuit là, mais il gémit et gigota jusqu'à ce qu'Albus le secoue pour le réveiller. Cela se reproduisit une deuxième fois durant la même nuit et, malgré le répit que lui accordèrent l'absence de cris ainsi que le réconfort fourni par Albus, la culpabilité de déranger le sommeil de son colocataire pesa sur Harry le lendemain. Plutôt que de déranger Albus à nouveau, Harry décida d'essayer ce que Sirius avait fait à Azkaban. Il se transforma en loup et se coucha en boule sur son lit, dans l'espoir qu'avec ses émotions atténuées, les cauchemars cesseraient à leur tour.

Cela marcha jusqu'à un certain point. Il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour garder sa forme Animagus dans son sommeil, et à la seconde où il regagna forme humaine, les horreurs reprirent de plus belle. Harry se réveilla dans un violent sursaut et se frotta le visage d'un geste épuisé. Il ne trouverait aucun repos ce soir là et continua donc à travailler sur son projet. Ses cauchemars en demeuraient préservés, mais au final, cela vaudrait le coup.

* * *

« C'en est assez Harry, asséna Albus quelques jours plus tard, d'un ton à mi-chemin entre la sévérité et l'inquiétude. Tu peux à peine parler, tes yeux sont rouges et cette toux empire. Si tu ne te reposes pas, tu vas attraper pire qu'un rhume. Retourne au lit et je vais demander à Cornelia de monter te consulter.  
— Albus, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Il n'y a aucune raison de mêler Madame Basset à ça. Sérieusement. Je vais juste prendre un peu de Pimentine et tout ira bien.

Albus soupira.

— Ça n'a toujours pas marché, Harry. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de sommeil et je vois bien que tu ne le trouves que très peu. Si cela peut t'aider, je n'en ai honnêtement rien à faire d'être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, mais tu évites ma compagnie ces derniers temps.  
— Très bien, soupira Harry en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis Albus à ce sujet, et il n'avait pas l'énergie de discuter. Je vais rester ici et Fumseck peut garder un œil sur moi.

Le sorcier plus âgé tira une mèche des cheveux emmêlés d'Harry et lui sourit affectueusement.

— Bien. Rétablis-toi vite. Ce serait dommage d'être malade pour Noël. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait raison. Ce serait son premier vrai Noël depuis des années, et il voulait qu'il soit le plus parfait possible ; à la fois pour lui, et à la fois pour montrer à Albus à quel point il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui après qu'Harry ait débarqué dans sa vie. Il existait en lui un désir de rendre le professeur heureux, et il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour transformer ce désir en réalité.

La médicomage arriva juste après le petit-déjeuner avec ce qui ressemblait à une malle pleine de potions, et passa tout son temps à lui faire la leçon. Le fait que son corps ait été mal en point dés l'instant où elle l'avait pris en charge la première fois lui était resté, et elle semblait déterminée à ce qu'il soit en pleine forme, par pur acharnement si nécéssaire. Harry se sentit on ne peut plus soulagé lors du départ de Madame Basset, l'énergie incroyable causé par l'agacement et l'inquiétude de cette dernière l'ayant encore épuisé un peu plus.

Harry reniflait encore un peu, mais sa toux avait presque disparu et sa respiration s'était améliorée grâce aux potions. Fumseck chantonna doucement et l'envoya vers un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Durant les quelques jours suivants, Harry profita du temps libre passé à ne pas enseigner pour terminer son projet, dés qu'il se sentait assez éveillé pour travailler dessus. Il passa le reste de son temps à rattraper son sommeil, avec Fumseck qui lui tenait compagnie la journée, alors qu'Albus dormait à ses côtés la nuit tombée. Capable enfin et à nouveau de jouir de nuits complètes, son rhume et les cernes sombres qu'arboraient ses yeux disparurent.

Lorsqu'Harry recommença à co-enseigner, il était presque enjoué ce matin là, un soulagement qui fut le bienvenu. Il avait toujours été serviable et gentil, mais enjoué n'était tout simplement pas un terme souvent associé à sa personne. La haute pile de parchemins qui attendait d'être corrigée lui fournit une courte pause,mais il n'avait présentement pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que nécéssaire. Son premier cours après le déjeuner allait bientôt commencer, et il allait devoir se dépêcher d'aller se débarrasser des devoirs dans son bureau.

« Ha - salut Rubeus, lâcha Harry avec soulagement après avoir presque foncé droit dans la silhouette familière. Tu es occupé?  
— Pas du tout Harry, répondit le demi-géant avec bonheur.  
— Pourrais-tu me rendre un service? Pourrais-tu aller déposer cette pile dans mon bureau? Je suis un peu à la bourre et ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part.  
— Bien sûr, dit son élève en libérant Harry de son fardeau avec facilité. Aucun problème.  
— Merci.

Harry invoqua son Patronus, à nouveau légèrement surpris vu qu'il s'était attendu à Cornedrue plutôt qu'à un phœnix. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à ce changement.

— Il aura le mot de passe pour te laisser entrer, annonça-t-il en se penchant tout prêt de la silhouette argentée pour lui murmurer : Je m'ouvre au terme. Et dix points pour Gryffondor, » ajouta-t-il alors que Rubeus s'éloignait.

Harry utilisait rarement son bureau et n'y gardait aucun objet de valeur. Il corrigeait la plupart de ses copies soit dans le bureau de Galatea, soit dans son salon, et il passait la plupart de son temps libre soit dans la Salle sur Demande, la salle des professeurs ou avec Albus. Il était de ce fait peu décoré, avec quelques babioles abordables et une tapisserie que les elfes avait trouvée dans une réserve, représentant la construction du château de Poudlard.

Ce fut en partie la raison pour laquelle il se tint immédiatement sur ses gardes, lorsqu'un élève de Poufsouffle interrompit son cours en surgissant dans la classe, essoufflé et haletant : « Le Directeur m'a envoy… grave… votre bureau… avait l'air… mort! »

Le dernier mot le fit violemment sortir de sa litanie et il se mit en mouvement, entendant à peine Galateal'inciter à l'aide d'un « Allez-y. » Son esprit s'emballait plus vitre que son corps, s'interrogeant, se remettant en question. Mort? Mort, ou bien avait l'air mort? Qui avait l'air mort? Cette personne était-elle morte? Pourquoi le Directeur l'avait envoyé le chercher? Parce que cela s'était passé dans son bureau? Ou parce que Albus - non. Impossible. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait ça? Qui?

Une éternité lui parut se dérouler avant qu'il n'aperçoive un groupe de personnes devant la porte de son bureau. Albus, réalisa-t-il dans un soulagement indescriptible, avait l'air d'aller bien. Extrêmement inquiet, mais bien. Le Directeur Dippet se tenait derrière le sorcier agenouillé, pendant que Madame Basset agitait rapidement sa baguette en direction d'une large silhouette allongée par terre.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta. C'était Hagrid. Nononononon. Il avait promis qu'Hagrid aurait une bien meilleure vie cette fois-ci. Qu'il aurait en sa possession toutes les options que son Hagrid n'avait jamais eu la chance d'explorer.

« Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant à peine le son de sa propre voix.  
— Il est vivant, l'informa vivement Cordelia. Il a été touché par plusieurs flèches empoisonnées par de la Terreur Nocturne Mortelle. Eut-il été un simple être humain, il serait mort. »

L'esprit d'Harry relia rapidement les indices comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude dans des situations de guerre. Un piège. Qui lui avait été destiné. Il avait déjoué des pièges similaires depuis le début de l'année, bien qu'aucun n'eut été meurtrier. Déclenché par la propre signature magique d'Harry, son Patronus. Et un innocent avait été pris entre deux feux. Hagrid avait failli se faire tuer.

Une colère intense envahit Harry et son aura magique crépita, l'air environnant gagnant en poids et en épaisseur. C'était une chose de vouloir lui porter préjudice. Il en avait l'habitude, se contentait simplement de déjouer les pièges et de donner une retenue aux responsables, avant de passer à autre chose. En revanche, c'en était une toute autre dans la conjoncture où quelqu'un d'autre frôlait la mort. La Terreur Nocturne Mortelle forçait sa victime à revivre ses pires souvenirs encore et encore jusqu'à en mourir, ou bien jusqu'à ce qu'un antidote lui soit administré. Une rapide vérification des signatures magiques dans les environs et sur les flèches, confirma ses doutes. Nott, Parkinson, Sewell. Les trois partisans les plus avides de Tom Jedusor et trois des élèves les plus Noirs de l'école.

Albus sentit ses yeux s'alourdir, et il réprima un frisson de plaisir couplé à une réaction physique croissante. La couverture épaisse, statique qui recouvrait l'aura magique d'Harry était tout bonnement une sensation grisante, et il lutta pour se concentrer sur les événements. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par de tels sentiments. Pour la toute première fois, il avait été attiré de manière si littérale par le pouvoir, bien qu'il soupçonnait (espérait) que cette fascination était entièrement liée à Harry.

Sans doute, pensa-t-il avec un léger amusement, était-il le seul à ressentir du plaisir face à la présence magique presque physique d'Harry. Cordelia et Armando avaient tous les deux dangereusement pâli, et ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour s'éloigner du jeune assistant. La pression ne s'allégea que lorsqu'Harry tourna les talons et quitta la scène, en courant presque dans sa hâte. Ils mirent tous un moment à s'en remettre.

« Y-a-t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour aider à la guérison de M. Hagrid? s'enquit Albus.

Cordelia secoua la tête.

— Il va devoir être transféré à St. Mangouste immédiatement. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour le stabiliser, mais je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour le guérir.  
— Dans ce cas, peut-être ferais-je mieux…

Le sous-directeur se tut et fit un geste dans la direction où était parti Harry.

— Oui. Ce serait mieux, confirma Armando avec un soulagement non atténué. Vous devriez réussir à le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. Je vais convoquer les Aurors. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait atteint l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentard.

« Ouvre-toi, siffla-t-il sans réfléchir pour se rappeler le mot de passe, les yeux verts brillants presque de fureur, et il entra dans la salle commune avec fracas. Nott, Parkison et Sewell. Où sont-ils? exigea-t-il devant les élèves de Serpentard présents, figés et livides de peur.  
— Ils -ils ne sont pas là, bégaya un jeune garçon.

Harry se tourna vers les statuts et les portraits de serpents et siffla en Fourchelangue :  
— Nott, Parkinson et Sewell ont failli tuer un de leurs camarades. Où sont-ils?!

Il ignora les expressions choquées que les serpents conférèrent. Les rumeurs concernant sa capacité de parler aux serpents n'avaient pas persisté plus d'une semaine ou deux avant de s'estomper, vu qu'il n'avait donné aucune indication quant à leur véracité. Il se fichait que les gens sachent ou pas. Il se fichait d'avoir donné confirmation. Tout ce qui lui importait dans sa brume de colère, était de trouver les trois auteurs avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper.

— Ils se dirigent vers l'escalier principal et montent et montent, » répondirent les serpents.

Harry tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la pièce, en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il réprima la douleur lancinante dans ses muscles, et avait du mal à garder une respiration égale et profonde. Quatre étages au dessus du Hall d'Entrée, il les vit. Le martèlement causé par ses bruits de pas avait probablement dû les avertir de son approche, puisque Parkinson se retourna pour regarder derrière lui. Même depuis deux étages plus bas, Harry vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et de peur, alors qu'il donnait des coups de coude à ses deux compagnons.

Peut-être était-ce l'expression qu'arborait Harry, ou peut-être pouvaient-ils sentir le crépitement de sa magie mais peu importe, le sorcier lassé de se battre remarqua l'instant où les trois élèves se mirent à paniquer, se rappelant sans doute le sort qui avait été réservé à Jedusor. La première volée de sortilèges disparut au large dans leur précipitation, et Harry réussit à atteindre le sommet de la cinquième volée de marches avant d'être touché par un Maléfice Explosif. Il avait beau avoir l'avantage de la technique et de l'expérience, ils étaient plus nombreux et mieux placés. Les sorts que lançait Harry étaient trop nombreux à finir dans la rampe ou dans l'air bien au dessus de leurs têtes, et il se retrouva sur la défensive alors que de la poussière et des tessons de pierre tourbillonnaient dans l'air. Un tronçon de pierre orphelin frappa la tempe de Nott et l'assomma, mais ses deux camarades chancelèrent à peine.

Ils se trouvaient dans une impasse. Conjurer un bouclier coutait très peu à Harry, mais rester encore bien longtemps dans cette position lui serait difficile. Les élèves devaient continuer à lancer des incantations s'ils voulaient garder Harry à l'écart, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper.

Albus se retrouva au beau milieu de la scène à peu près à cet instant. Il avait suivi le chemin qu'avait emprunté Harry en se servant des portrait lorsqu'il entendit le Maléfice Explosif et se dirigea avec précaution vers la bataille. Plus que légèrement surpris de trouver Harry sur la défensive face à plusieurs élèves, il ne se laissa pas distraire et chercha une manière d'aider. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Albus anima deux armures tenues au garde-à-vous un étage sous Harry et hors du champ de vision du professeur assistant. Dans un cliquetis métallique, Albus les évita jusqu'au sixième étage, où se trouvaient les Serpentard.

Harry profita immédiatement de la distraction et fonça sur la dernière volée de marches. Le cœur d'Albus se prit dans sa gorge lorsque, afin d'éviter plusieurs sortilèges Noirs, le jeune professeur passa par dessus la balustrade. Des visions formées par un Harry glissant et tombant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée s'imposèrent à son esprit, mais le vétéran repassa presque immédiatement par dessus les marches, et évita tout juste de se tordre une cheville. Entre les armures animées et le puissant sorcier, les deux Serpentard furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire.

« J'imagine que ces trois là sont responsables de l'attaque, remarqua Albus à voix basse en atteignant le petit groupe.

Harry passa juste un instant à reprendre son souffle avant de lui répondre :  
— Ils ont essayé de m'avoir plusieurs fois à base de plaisanteries de plus en plus vicieuses. J'ai reconnu leurs signatures magiques à l'extérieur de mon bureau.  
— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? s'étonna Albus. Le directeur et moi aurions pu mettre un terme à tout ça!  
— Tout allait bien, le rassura Harry. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'avait été fatal et je m'étais toujours assuré de les punir. Il semble qu'ils fassent partie des partisans les plus loyaux de Jedusor, et ils étaient furieux que je sois celui à l'avoir exposé. J'imagine qu'à chaque fois que je les ai attrapés et punis, ça n'a fait que renforcer leur colère et leur imprudence. Si j'avais su qu'un autre élève allait être pris entre deux feux, j'aurais fait quelque chose. Je l'aurais dit au directeur, insister pour les exclure, peut-être, murmura-t-il d'un ton coupable. Je n'en sais rien. Je suis désolé.  
— Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Harry, dit Albus calmement. Mais je crois pouvoir comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.  
— Comment va Hagrid? demanda Harry en tournant la tête pour regarder son compagnon.  
— Il a été transféré à St. Mangouste, mais Madame Basset a dit qu'il finirait par guérir complètement.  
— Bien, dit Harry. C'est - c'est très bien.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement de soulagement. Si ses agissements avaient mené à la mort d'Hagrid… Il osait à peine y penser. La culpabilité l'aurait étranglé.

— Armando a convoqué les Aurors, l'informa Albus. Emmenons ces trois là avec nous. Ils pourront au pire être accusés d'attaque sur un professeur. »

Ils formèrent une bien étrange procession avec trois Serpentard flottant entre eux, assommés et ligotés. Que les cours continuent à se dérouler pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Directeur était une chance. Les fantômes et les portraits pourraient colporter les potins, mais au moins aucun élève n'aurait de compte-rendu en direct.

* * *

« Que voulez-vous dire, asséna Harry d'une voix dangereusement basse, qu'ils n'ont pas été condamnés.

Lui, Albus et Armando étaient réunis dans le bureau du Directeur, en réunion avec les Aurors en charge de l'affaire d'assaut et de tentative de meurtre.

— Je crois avoir été on ne peut plus clair, Professeur, affirma l'Auror Dunston avec mépris. Bien qu'attaquer un membre de l'équipe soit une raison suffisante pour expulser un élève de Poudlard, l'École des Sorciers et de Sorcellerie, les familles des accusés ont accepté de payer les cautions plutôt que de laisser leurs enfants croupir en prison pour des accusations aussi mineures.  
— Des pots-de-vin, vous voulez dire, céda Harry, trop furieux pour se censurer lui-même.

L'Auror Dunston se redressa.

— Professeur Harry, railla-t-il, gardez en mémoire à qui vous êtes en train de -  
— Et je remarque que vous n'avez mentionné nulle-part la tentative de meurtre d'un camarade, l'interrompit Harry, peu d'humeur à écouter l'idiot suffisant lui faire la leçon.  
— Bien qu'il ait été reconnu que le résultat de la plaisanterie est regrettable et la plaisanterie en elle-même excessive, il n'y a aucune preuve qui permet d'affirmer que les élèves planifiaient le moindre meurtre. La situation a tout simplement dégénéré, mais aucun dégât permanent n'a été causé.

Harry en resta bouche-bée, bien trop abasourdi pour remarquer la manière dont Albus grinça des dents de colère.

— Vous… espèce de suffisant, partial -

Une bûche explosa dans la cheminée avant qu'il ne puisse retenir sa magie.

— Si la victime avait été un Sang Pur, où si elle avait succombé, auriez-vous répondu la même chose?! beugla Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds, les poings serrés.

Il hésita sérieusement un instant, à tout simplement mettre son poing dans la figure du connard plein de préjugés, mais la main douce d'Albus posée sur son bras pour le retenir, autorisa son bon sens à réapparaitre.

— Harry, » chuchota Albus pour le mettre en garde, et il vit le Directeur Dippet l'observer d'un air réprobateur.

Harry se sentit essentiellement impuissant à cet instant précis. Il ne jouissait plus du pouvoir, ni du soutien qu'il avait détenu à sa propre époque. Il ne pouvait pas prendre les risques qu'il avait un jour pris, car sa position était tout à fait précaire. Il ne pouvait pas être démasqué.

Ainsi et pour une fois, il se rassit, tint sa langue et assista au reste de la réunion dans un silence glacial. Ce tord insulaire devait cesser, ou un autre Mage Noir trouverait une nouvelle fois une terre fertile sur laquelle bâtir son pouvoir. Harry avait beau ne pas avoir l'influence nécéssaire mais, une fois la guerre finie, il ferait tout son possible. Et peut-être qu'Albus, qui aurait l'influence et partagerait une opinion similaire, serait d'accord pour agir d'avantage cette fois-ci. Parce qu'Harry irait volontiers pourrir en enfer, avant de passer le reste de sa vie dans une société qui avait encouragé le règne de Voldemort à travers des actes et des pratiques injustes, si ce n'était à travers des paroles.

Plus tard ce soir là, lové en face du feu alors que la pluie battait contre la fenêtre, Harry vérifia les sortilèges de localisation qu'il avait placés sur chacun des trois Serpentard.

« Ils se dirigent vers l'est, annonça-t-il à voix haute.

Albus leva la tête des copies qu'il était en train de noter, surpris.

— Ils se dirigent vers l'Allemagne, » précisa Harry en maintenant ce regard avec le sien.

L'expression d'Albus se fit plus triste, et il concentra à nouveau son attention sur le parchemin posé devant lui sans dire un mot.

Dés que les trois Serpentard traversèrent la frontière allemande, Harry laissa ses sortilèges de localisation se dissiper. Il n'avait rien besoin de savoir de plus. Il n'y avait pas besoin de prendre le risque d'être identifié ou espionné aussi tôt. Il suivrait la direction d'Albus, dés qu'il choisirait d'aller se confronter à son ami d'autrefois.

* * *

Le jour de Noël se leva dans une scène tout droit sortie d'une carte postale. Un rayon de soleil se réverbérait sur une couverture de neige fraiche et propre, encore trop matinale pour être dérangée par les élèves restés au château pour les fêtes. Harry sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'autorisant l'anticipation toute simple de surprises heureuses et de cadeaux offerts par ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Albus entra avec du chocolat chaud, signalant à Harry qu'il ferait bien de répartir les cadeaux.

De la part de ses collèges, Harry reçut des cadeaux semblables à ceux qu'il leur avait donnés : des cartes cadeaux provenant de différentes boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, des confiseries, des belles plumes.

Il était bien plus curieux de savoir ce qu'Albus lui avait préparé, et il sourit légèrement en déchirant le papier cadeau. Niché dans une boite sans fioritures, trouva-t-il un poignard rangé dans son fourreau. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la joie, il sortit la lame lentement, examinant avec approbation la conception simple et l'équilibre parfait de l'objet.

« Merci Albus, dit-il à voix basse, devant les yeux pétillants.  
— Je t'en prie Harry, répondit l'autre sorcier. Et je dois dire que cette robe est vraiment magnifique.

Il montra l'un des cadeaux qu'Harry lui avait fait, le tissu d'un rouge très foncé, le dessin détaillé d'un phœnix brodé dans le dos à l'aide d'un lourd fil d'or.

— Bien que je craigne que Fumseck ne devienne que trop inutile.

Harry rit devant le cri indigné de Fumseck, et il observa attentivement Albus ouvrir le second cadeau que lui avait fait son colocataire. Le couvercle de la boite posé à ses côtés, les nombreuses fioles contenues à l'intérieur tintèrent à cause du très léger tremblement qui avait pris d'assaut les mains du sorcier plus âgé.

— Est-ce que ce sont… souffla-t-il religieusement.  
— Des souvenirs, compléta Harry d'un hochement de tête. Mes souvenirs d'une époque plus heureuse avec mes amis.

La lueur dans les yeux d'Albus, l'éclat le plus discret de larmes, le halètement à peine audible. Harry savait que cela avait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux d'Albus, mais il n'avait pas du tout réalisé à quel point. Cela en valait la peine. La douleur d'être allé creuser dans ses souvenirs, chaque larme, chaque cauchemar, chaque hurlement. Ils avaient été modifiés avec précaution afin que l'arrière plan ni les alentours ne puissent être reconnus par son ami, mais cela en valait la peine pour voir Albus dans cet état.

— Du fond de mon cœur, murmura Albus, merci pour ce cadeau, et pour ta confiance.  
— Je suis heureux, dit simplement Harry. Je suis heureux de te faire plaisir, de pouvoir faire cette petite chose pour toi.

Et Albus pensa à la joie d'Harry, à la saison des cadeaux, du houx, et durant un long moment il fut tenté de s'approcher tout prêt de celui qu'il aimait et de lui montrer ce qu'il ne pouvait lui dire. Au lieu de cela, il ramassa une petite boite emballée, à laquelle Harry n'avait pas prêté trop d'attention à cause de sa taille, et la tendit au sorcier plus jeune dans la paume de sa main.

— Mon autre cadeau, pour toi, déclara-t-il.

Harry déballa celui-ci avec précaution, sensible à l'humeur plus sérieuse d'Albus. À l'intérieur de la boite, il trouva une clé, et il leva la tête vers l'autre avec un regard interrogateur, pas tout à fait prêt à espérer.

— C'est plutôt symbolique, compte tenu du fait que tu as été rajouté aux protections il y a longtemps, expliqua Albus d'un ton posé. Mais, dés que tu souhaites retourner au cottage, à long ou à court terme, tu es plus que le bienvenu. Ma maison est la tienne.  
— Je - Harry toussa et déglutit autour du poids qui demeurait dans sa gorge. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point… à quel point je chéris ce cadeau. Merci.  
— Je t'en prie, Harry. »


	17. Les Bons Comme les Mauvais Moments

J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été. En cette veille de rentrée, je vous poste (enfin) l'avant dernier chapitre publié par l'auteure en VO. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'activer et vous poster le dernier au plus vite. Bien que relativement léger, ce chapitre a été le plus difficile à traduire, allez savoir... mais je l'adore. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne pouvais bouger. Aucun d'entre nous ne le pouvait. Nous nous regardions, conscients du départ imminent de l'un de nous, mais je crois que nous avions tous la même idée étrange, que si nous restions là sans bouger pour toujours et à jamais, nous pourrions garder notre famille telle qu'elle était._**  
— Rachel dans « Les Yeux Dans les Arbres » de Barbara Kingsolver**_

_Ces vieilles chansons ont une façon de te connecter à quelque chose de plus profond que ce à quoi elles semblent faire référence et, c'est ce qui nous arrive à tous les deux à présent. Nous pensions aux vieilles pertes et aux regrets, à tout ce que nous aurions pu être, mais n'avons jamais été… car de la même façon que la nuit se cache dans l'ombre du jour, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne devraient jamais disparaître. Des choses que tu ne veux jamais voir disparaitre. Parfois lorsque le vent souffle à travers les pins, tu trembles, mais ce n'est pas à cause du froid.**  
— « Dans les Pins » de Charles de Lint**_

* * *

Harry ne pénétra pas dans la Pensive avec Albus. Il n'osait pas tout à fait, et il n'en avait pas besoin. Il dessina néanmoins les gens qui étaient devenus ses amis et sa famille, pour les laisser flotter au dessus de la Pensive, et les présenta à Albus en se contentant de lui donner leurs prénoms.

« Ron a été mon tout premier ami. Nous nous sommes rapprochés en mangeant des cochonneries quand nous avions onze ans. Il était le garçon le plus jeune de sa famille et l'avant-dernier enfant d'une famille de sept. Hermione était brillante à faire peur, l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que j'ai jamais connues. C'était une Née-Moldue, très à cheval sur les règles et l'autorité au départ, mais Ron et moi l'avons adoucie.

Harry butta un peu sur Ginny. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner, il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de parler à Albus de leur brève relation de couple avant leur rupture mutuelle.

Il lui présenta Neville avec affection et fierté, la métamorphose drastique du garçon à l'homme. Et Luna…

— Luna était, euh, unique. Elle était… eh bien, tu vas comprendre. Ou peut-être pas tout compte fait, mais…

Harry décrivit un jour après l'autre, morceau par morceau, parla de jalousie et de loyauté, de culot et d'étroitesse d'esprit, de sale caractère et de courage. Il se tut avant leurs morts. Il n'était pas prêt, pas sûr de l'être un jour.

Albus le fixait de ces yeux bleus perçants, l'examinant attentivement pendant qu'il parlait, s'imprégnant de n'importe quel et chaque détail qui lui était confié. Un sourire s'attarda sur ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants alors qu'il écoutait Harry. Pendant la semaine qui séparait Noël du jour de l'An, le sorcier ainé parût d'humeur plutôt joyeuse, et il passa le plus clair de son temps à s'immerger dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Harry fut lui-même relativement heureux de voir Albus si enchanté par son cadeau, et il décida que ces fêtes étaient certainement les meilleures qu'il avait jamais passé jusqu'à présent.

Harry était plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Les discussions avec Albus, ses commentaires et son rire (devant les pitreries des jumeaux en particulier) face aux diverses interactions fournies, à la fois légères et sérieuses, lui avait procuré une sorte de guérison amplement nécéssaire, une guérison qu'il n'aurait jamais pu connaître tout seul.

Puis, une nuit, il rêva.

« Harry, murmura une - ou des - voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux face à l'obscurité, ou une blancheur brillante. La distinction n'avait pas d'importance. C'était une ardoise vide.

— Harry.

Et la voix - les voix - lâchèrent un soupir, la joie et la peine enlacées de manière irrévocable.

Ils se tenaient face à lui. Peut-être avaient-ils été là tout ce temps, bien qu'il ignorait comment il avait bien pu les rater. Ses amis, cinq de ceux que l'on avait surnommé les Six du Ministère ; les filles devant, Ron derrière Hermione avec un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre posé sur l'épaule de Ginny, son bras accroché à celui de Luna, dont la main était légèrement tendue derrière elle pour venir entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Neville.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux d'Harry, et il fit un pas en avant. Il eut un instant la terrible envie de les retrouver, d'être libéré du poids du monde, de revivre l'étrange légèreté qu'il avait vécu une seule fois auparavant, dans la gare King's Cross de son esprit.

Ils lui souriaient, tristement, mais avec sincérité. Ron hocha la tête, celui qui le connaissait sans doute le mieux.

— Pas tout de suite, mec. Pas avant un long moment, tu ferais bien d'y faire gaffe.  
— Un dernier au-revoir, chuchota Neville.  
— On veut juste que tu sois heureux, s'écria Hermione avec passion, vraisemblablement incapable de se contenir.  
— C'est tout, ajouta Ginny. Juste que tu sois heureux.

Luna tourna légèrement la tête vers ses compagnons, le regard rêveur, le ton vaguement surpris.

— Mais il l'est, dit-elle, et elle se retourna pour le regarder. N'est-ce-pas, Harry? »

Harry haleta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. À moitié remémorés, des mots d'amour et d'au-revoir fragmentés flottaient dans ses pensés, alors qu'il fixait droit devant lui d'un air absent. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et étudia longtemps les traits familiers de son compagnon, illuminés par le clair de lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre enchantée. Il calma son esprit et resta allongé paisiblement.

Oui, pensa-t-il enfin. Luna avait toujours été capable d'atteindre le cœur de la question, de donner une voix à la vérité abrupte. Oui. Je suis heureux.

Harry sourit et tendit une main, la posant avec délicatesse sur le torse d'Albus, à l'endroit où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Il savait qui il devait remercier pour son bonheur. Et il savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ce cœur de s'arrêter de battre.

C'était comme vaincre une fièvre. Le pire de ses terreurs nocturnes était passé, les souvenirs vifs et les fantaisies de mort et de destruction titubaient. Ils ne seraient naturellement jamais oubliés, mais ils ne le dévoreraient plus. Ses amis, tout comme Albus, avaient guéri une partie de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais pu guérir tout seul.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, qu'ils lui aient réellement rendu visite, ou bien que tout cela n'existe que dans son esprit.

* * *

Le Réveillon du Nouvel An de l'équipe éducative ressemblait plus ou moins à ce qu'Harry avait imaginé ; du champagne, du whisky Pur-Feu et du punch constituaient les trois breuvages principaux, et la table débordait d'encas et de desserts divers. La salle des professeurs avait été décorée depuis déjà deux semaines, à l'aide de guirlandes, de banderoles, de neige enchantée et d'un petit sapin de Noël installé dans un coin, où trônait également une radio, qui diffusait à bas volume les nouvelles du front. Un grand gramophone avait été posé près des tables : entendre de la musique des années 40 en continu était un peu étrange, mais il reconnut la plupart des chants de Noël. Peu de personnes dansaient, même après qu'assez de temps se soit écoulé pour que les invités s'enivrent tous avec modération. Poudlard disposant d'une équipe enseignante assez restreinte avant toute chose, il suffisait de deux ou trois absents durant les fêtes pour former un rassemblement relativement calme.

Toutefois, entre la musique, la radio et les conversations variées, le bruit avait atteint un niveau plutôt festif. Harry fit le tour de ses collègues par politesse, remerciant tout le monde pour leurs petits cadeaux, papotant Quidditch avec le professeur de Vol, étant rassuré par Madame Basset qu'Hagrid serait remis sur pieds à temps pour la rentrée, discutant de ci et de ça avec Armando, et souffrant tout le long durant d'un discours bourré de noms importants en compagnie de Slughorn, jusqu'à enfin être sauvé par Galatea. Il partagea le plus clair de son temps entre Galatea, Albus et l'espace situé entre le sapin et la radio, d'où il écoutait les bulletins, et Harry s'en vit satisfait.

Plusieurs minutes avant minuit, Albus le rejoignit dans sa cachette, un verre de vin dans chacune des mains.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée? demanda-t-il poliment.

Harry leva la tête vers lui en lui souriant, posa sa boisson sur la surface plate la plus proche pour le moment.

— Très bonne, à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas la java, comme certaines fêtes auxquelles j'ai participé quand j'étais élève, mais c'est une soirée agréable.

Albus pouffa.

— J'essaye de t'imaginer en train de faire la java.

Le jeune sorcier fit de son mieux pour prendre un air offensé, ce qu'il rata lamentablement.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, mais c'était sympa une fois de temps en temps.

Le silence entre eux fut comblé par les statistiques concernant les blessés sur le Continent, ainsi qu'un échec récent quant à la défense de régions françaises qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer peu de temps auparavant.

— Parfois, dit Albus d'un ton lugubre, je me demande si cette guerre va se terminer un jour. Parfois j'ai l'impression que les combats ne vont jamais prendre fin, que les terres vont être perpétuellement accaparées dans un sens puis dans un autre, sans jamais rien faire avancer. Et parfois j'ai l'impression que nous ne résisterons pas assez longtemps. Que notre détermination ne peut pas tenir indéfiniment et va, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rompre sous les bombes et la destruction.

Harry croisa et maintint son regard perçant, y voyant ainsi que ce n'était pas temps la défaite qui parlait, mais bien la méfiance et par dessus tout la culpabilité.

— Tu n'y crois peut-être pas Albus, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Ses actes ne sont pas, et ne seront jamais les tiens. Et en fin de compte, il n'en va pas de ta responsabilité de l'arrêter. À quoi crois-tu que les Aurors servent?

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un demi-sourire démuni.

Albus ne parut pas complètement convaincu, mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le soit. L'esprit pourrait accepter la logique, mais le cœur ne se laissait pas influencer aussi facilement. Harry en avait bien conscience. Qu'il arrête un beau jour de prendre toute la responsabilité sur ses épaules avait souvent désespéré ses amis.

— Trente secondes avant minuit! annonça un Slughorn rieur, titubant au milieu de la pièce avant de renverser un tabouret dans le même laps de temps. Le tourne-disque avait disparu et une autre radio magique qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, beuglait afin que tout le monde puisse entendre les animateurs démarrer le compte à rebours.

— Je me demande quelles surprises cette nouvelle année nous réserve-t-elle, lui confia Albus avec légèreté.

Il inclina la tête et considéra son ami avec un regard entendu, ayant écrasé sa mélancolie dans l'œuf pour le moment.

Harry lui adressa un sourire en ramassa son verre de vin, mais son esprit était de toute évidence ailleurs.

— Dix! mugirent les sorciers et les sorcières autour d'eux, pas tout à fait à l'unisson.  
— Albus, lança-t-il et le sorcier dût se pencher tout prêt pour l'écouter.

Harry se mordit la lèvre puis leva la tête vers lui, d'un air décidé.

— Huit!  
— À cet instant même l'année prochaine, le monde célébrera la paix.  
— Deux!  
— Un!  
— Bonne année!

Albus ne dit rien. Alors que plusieurs des membres de l'équipe autour d'eux se pliaient à la tradition des fêtes, il se trouva bouleversé par l'émotion, par l'espoir… par l'amour. Si près, son amour était si près. Confronté au visage ferme d'Harry, à ses yeux verts brillants, il se pencha en avant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, gardant tout juste assez de bon sens pour dériver sur le côté et venir poser ses lèvres contre la joue d'Harry, plutôt que sur ses lèvres.

Albus rougit en se reculant, et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'air stupéfait qui avait pris place sur le visage d'Harry, avant de porter son verre à la bouche et d'engloutir son champagne avec bien moins de classe que d'ordinaire. Son esprit faisait la course et il avait bon espoir que ses joues écarlates puissent être attribuées à l'alcool ou à la chaleur.

— Bonne année, annonça-t-il avec sérieux, soulagé que sa voix ne l'avait, elle au moins, pas trahi. Et merci. De m'avoir réconforté.  
— Bonne année, répéta Harry, perplexe.

Ni Ron, ni Neville n'aurait jamais rêvé faire une telle chose, il le savait, pas même en étant harcelés par les filles, mais leur amitié n'avait pas été exactement du genre tactile. Lui et Albus étaient… différents. Il y avait plus d'affection, plus d'intimité, plus de… quelque chose.

Le baiser bref avait été étrange, mais pas déplaisant. Et peut-être pas aussi étranger à sa personnalité comme il l'avait pensé de prime abord. Alors Harry sourit, lui-même écarlate, et accepta ce geste comme un autre aspect de leur amitié.

Galatea arborait un air narquois, et quelques autres attentifs levèrent les yeux au ciel, ou adoptèrent des expressions vaguement désapprobatrices. Totalement aveugles. Néanmoins, aucune taquinerie concernant l'incident ne leur fut imposé le matin suivant. Probablement car la politesse en était sortie vainqueur, mais probablement davantage à cause des gueules de bois à la tendance particulièrement gênante.

* * *

Se trouvant à présent au cœur de la dernière année de la guerre, Harry décida qu'il était temps de s'atteler aux préparatifs en vue du voyage. Il pouvait compter sur son expérience passée de la vie en cavale pour l'aider à décider quoi faire. Armé d'une page provenant du livre d'Hermione, il retourna la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur les Sortilèges d'Extension, puis le lança sur une sacoche en cuir quelconque qu'il avait dénichée. Il pouvait attendre avant avril au moins avant de se soucier de la nourriture, mais il passa les mois intermédiaires à rassembler discrètement des vêtements, moldus ou robes de sorcier, une tente, des ustensiles, des bandages, des potions.

Il s'entraina à peine plus intensément dans la Salle sur Demande, mais prit néanmoins la peine de rechercher et de pratiquer une variété de sorts plus vaste. De plus, il se rendait dans la Forêt Interdite sous sa forme Animagus au moins deux fois par semaine, faisant de son mieux pour apprendre à se battre, à chasser, à vivre comme un loup tout simplement, en écoutant les instincts de l'animal mais sans jamais laisser son esprit humain s'égarer. Harry se souvint des difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées pour maintenir sa forme tout en étant endormi, et avait conscience de la richesse que lui apporterait l'expérience supplémentaire.

Harry commença également à augmenter l'intensité de ses sessions de tutorat. Il estimait devoir manquer un mois d'école environ, et ce si son immixtion dans cette ligne temporelle n'avait rien bousculé de façon trop drastique. Cela signifiait donc qu'il devait s'assurer de la sécurité de ses élèves et de leur, au minimum, légère avance avant son départ, compte tenu du fait qu'il serait absent à la période des A.S.P.I.C.s et des B.U.S.E.s.

Pour le moment, la tâche qu'Harry supportait le moins se résumait à ses tentatives d'apprentissage de l'allemand. Il ne comptait pas le parler couramment, mais il estimait plutôt nécéssaire d'avoir au pire une vague idée de ce que les gens autour de lui diraient. Malheureusement, faute de vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui - tout particulièrement celle d'un Albus bien trop intelligent pour demeurer ignorant -, son apprentissage prenait du temps. Des potions destinées à aiguiser l'esprit pourraient l'aider à enregistrer du vocabulaire ainsi que la grammaire, mais il aurait alors besoin d'entendre quelqu'un parler et possiblement répondre s'il comptait devenir un temps soit peu qualifié.

Une idée lui vint heureusement avant la fin du mois de février, et il avait envoyé un hibou à Minerva à cette occasion. Elle ne parlait pas allemand couramment, mais parlait assez bien pour se débrouiller, et avait accepté de l'aider en échange d'entrainements aux duels et aux enchantements. Harry ne voyait pas de véritable inconvénient à cet arrangement ; non seulement il obtenait ce qu'il voulait, mais il contribuait à s'assurer que Minerva serait apte à survivre à tous les combats dans lesquels elle pourrait être impliquée.

« Ça ne t'embête pas de garder ça pour toi, pas vrai? s'enquit Harry lors de leurs premières retrouvailles à Pré-au-Lard. C'est juste que, je préfère ne pas me faire remarquer parce que j'apprends l'allemand.  
— Et pourquoi apprends-tu cette langue? demanda Minerva et, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés, Harry décréta qu'elle détenait certainement une idée relativement précise de la réponse.  
— Donc, botta Harry en touche sans répondre à la question. Où exactement aimerais-tu te battre lorsqu'on aura terminé ici?  
— Il y a quelques arènes de duel qui sont à la disposition des Aurors pour s'entrainer. Celle de Londres près de Charing Cross devrait suffire.

La tête de Minerva lui disait, tu ne me dupes pas, mais je vais faire semblant pour le moment.

— Elle est plus petite et un peu plus discrète que les autres, alors on ne devrait pas avoir à se soucier que les autres viennent empiéter sur nos plates bandes.  
— Génial! s'exclama Harry.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle le 14 février, les cartes, les chocolats, les fleurs ainsi que les filles occupées à glousser choquèrent Harry quelque peu, lui qui avait complètement oublié la Saint Valentin. Il dût passer le reste de la journée à supporter moult étudiantes, à la fois timides et écervelées, cartes à la main et des sucreries quelquefois. Ayant très peu d'expérience en matière de filles puînées, vraisemblablement amoureuses aux yeux plein d'étoiles, ses joues écarlates, son bégaiement occasionnel et sa maladresse furent une véritable source de divertissement pour ses collègues.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il alla se réfugier avec Albus dans leurs quartiers dés la fin des cours de l'après-midi. Dans le but de l'empêcher de continuer à le taquiner lui et sa pile de cartes, il lui confia la première anecdote qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Tu sais, Ron a fini empoisonné une fois à la Saint Valentin.

— Quoi?

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et se tourna pour fixer l'étagère remplie de livres d'un air absent à la place.

— En fait, c'était à cause des chocolats. Je crois que ça s'est passé au moins quelques semaines après la Saint Valentin.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? s'enquit Albus en s'approchant.  
— Eh bien, une fille qui avait un an de moins que moi a mis un filtre d'amour dans les chocolats qu'elle m'avait offerts.

Albus s'étrangla.

— Tu ne les as pas mangés, si?  
— Non, rétorqua Harry, légèrement inquiet devant l'expression ayant pris place sur le visage du sorcier. Hermione m'a mis en garde. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pensé à les jeter et Ron a fini par les manger sans faire exprès des semaines plus tard. Je crois que c'était le jour de son anniversaire. C'était en fait plutôt drôle de voir son air bienheureux alors qu'il était obsédé par une fille à laquelle aucun de nous n'avions jamais parlé.  
— Je suis parfois stupéfait de voir ce à quoi les étudiants sont prêts, marmonna le professeur de métamorphose.  
— Je l'ai emmené voir le professeur de potions qui l'a soigné. La tête que Ron a fait en se rendant compte des événements était à mourir de rire. Et pour fêter ça, nous avons bu de l'hydromel - il a bu la première et seule gorgée - qui était empoisonnée. Heureusement, je savais où était rangé le bézoard dans le bureau du professeur, vu qu'il n'était pas très réactif.

Albus laissa le silence perdurer entre eux avant d'essayer d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

— Tout est bien qui finit bien, je suppose.

Harry lui sourit et se détendit légèrement. Il n'y avait eu aucun effet secondaire après cet épisode et tout s'était en effet plutôt bien terminé.

— J'ai toutefois une question à te poser, hasarda Albus, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux alors qu'il mouvait discrètement jusqu'à venir se planter presque directement derrière Harry.  
— Hmmm?  
— Je pensais, développa lentement son compagnon, que tu faisais partie d'un groupe de tutorat en magie.

Harry passa un long moment sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. Quand il fit brusquement le rapprochement, il se tendit et tournoya, tout ça pour se rendre compte qu'Albus se tenait bien trop près, penché sur lui en le piégeant contre la bibliothèque, l'étagère agrippée de chaque côté de sa tête.

— C'est… c'est ce que je voulais dire, bégaya Harry d'un ton nerveux. Mon tuteur, euh, Mme Figg, tu sais, quand elle nous enseignait certaines matières on l'appelait professeur de -  
— Ne me mens pas Harry, exigea Albus, le regard taquin et presque suffisant se faisant plus sérieux. Tu as dit que tu ne mentirais pas à propos de ton passé.

Harry soupira et abandonna brusquement son simulacre.

— Ouais, reconnut-il en penchant la tête en arrière. Je suppose donc que tu as trouvé mon dossier du Ministère?  
— C'était une recherche intrigante et assez compliqué, mais oui.  
— Et tu as dû remarquer le Confundus sur mon nom.  
— Donc tu sais, murmura Harry.  
— Non.

Pris de court, Harry se redressa subitement.

— Tu as dit que tu me le dirais un jour, expliqua Albus. Et jamais je ne pourrais briser ta confiance. J'entendrai la vérité sortir de ta bouche.

Harry se jeta sur lui dans un geste qui ne lui était pas familier et lui donna une brève étreinte.

— Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? se demanda Harry.  
— C'était assez drôle de te voir désespérément chercher une explication, répliqua Albus, ses lèvres tressautant après avoir reçu un coup de coude. Mais je me demandais surtout si tu allais te rappeler ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans ton dossier.

Le duo fut interrompu par une chouette transportant un bouquet de roses rouges et une jolie carte adressée à Harry, remplie d'une écriture familière. Curieux, Harry lit le message pendant qu'Albus examinait les fleurs.

_Cher Harry._

_J'espère sincèrement que tu as bien eu le temps d'observer la tête du Professeur Dumbledore à l'arrivée de la chouette, car j'aimerais en voir un souvenir dans une Pensine à la prochaine occasion.  
_

Harry leva les yeux vers Albus en réfléchissant, sans réussir cependant à déduire ce que semblait ressentir le sorcier. Il retourna à la lettre sans comprendre.

_Tu n'as toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce-pas? Je l'ai dit auparavant et je te le dirai à nouveau : tu es plutôt obtus._

Harry plissa le nez.

_J'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant de te souhaiter une joyeuse Saint Valentin de cette manière. Sans parler de mes collègues masculins qui, en me voyant faire cela, se retiendront peut-être de faire divers commentaires agaçants et machistes à mon égard s'ils ne me croient pas célibataire. Pour être franche j'en doute, mais je demeure comme toujours une fervente optimiste._

Il grogna.

_Empreinte une Pensine pour notre prochaine rencontre, veux-tu?_

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva_

— Ces fleurs sont une véritable œuvre d'art de métamorphose, reconnut Albus d'une voix forcée.  
— Ouais, approuva Harry d'un air absent, Minerva se débrouille plutôt bien en métamorphose.

Un silence épaissi par la tension qu'il ne comprenait pas prit place.

— Tu la connais bien? hasarda Albus.  
— Pas si bien que ça je suppose, mais nous sommes en train de devenir de bons amis, répondit Harry. Nous essayons de nous voir régulièrement.

Albus posa le bouquet sur la table avant de l'abîmer malencontreusement.

— Minerva voulait de l'aide, pour les duels mais pas que, pour des astuces et des trucs qui l'aideront à survivre à des combats. Dans l'hypothèse improbable où elle serait transférée sur le Continent, elle veut y être préparée, » continua Harry.

À cause des horaires tardifs de Minerva, ils ne réussissaient pas se retrouver aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient tous les deux souhaité. Lors de plusieurs occasions, ils avaient dû combiner les entrainements de Défense avec les cours d'allemand, ce qui avaient mené à quelques commentaires assez drôles, mais mal exprimés du côté d'Harry.

Malgré ces rencontres peu fréquentes, les facultés de Minerva s'étaient remarquablement améliorées. Harry lui apprenait à se battre, non pas dans un style de duel formel, mais comme si sa vie était en jeu. Il lui enseignait toutes les astuces déloyales auxquelles il pouvait penser, l'encourageait à tout utiliser dans son environnement et à s'en servir comme d'un bouclier ou d'une arme - en tant que prodige de la métamorphose, elle se montrait relativement créative. Enfin, il lui confia qu'un bon Stupefy pouvait se montrer assez efficace pour descendre un ennemi, bien que des fractures ou pire encore pourraient garder cet ennemi à terre pour de bon. Les ennemis ressuscités pouvaient tuer avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de remarquer leur retour. Il lui enseigna les faiblesses de boucliers variés et les dégâts que pouvaient causer même des sorts mineurs si quiconque réussissait à réfléchir différemment.

Harry donnait à Minerva tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser afin de la maintenir en vie.

Albus parût se détendre devant ses explications et ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée tranquillement, juste tous les deux, à échanger des chocolats au bout d'un certain moment durant le dîner.

* * *

Les choses se passèrent bien pour Harry jusqu'à la mi-mars environ. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord mais un après-midi, juste avant de devoir s'en aller pour aller faire cours, il réalisa subitement que Fumseck n'avait pas l'air très en forme, perdait son plumage qui n'était plus si brillant. Son cœur s'emballant, il compta les mois.

« Oh, Fumseck, souffla-t-il.

Il se consumerait tout juste au début du mois de mai, à la période où Albus était susceptible de s'enfuir pour aller affronter Grindelwald.

— Fumseck, non.

Comme si le dire allait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Harry avait compté sur le phœnix à leurs côtés, pour fournir une protection supplémentaire à Albus. D'eux deux, Albus avait sans aucun doute le moins de chances de mourir, même si Harry avait complètement déformé la ligne temporelle. Le futur, bien qu'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il leur réservait, était tout à fait incertain. Toutefois, que Fumseck soit un oiseau décrépit ou un jeune oisillon sans défense, l'assurance d'une fuite rapide ou d'un bouclier pour Albus contre le Sortilège de la Mort venait de disparaitre.

Fumseck lança un pépiement triste, comme s'il savait à quoi Harry pensait.

— Oui, murmura Harry, je prendrai soin de lui.

Fumseck pialla avec insistance.

— Et de moi, si je le peux, ajouta-t-il. Mais tu dois me prévenir dés qu'il compte s'en aller. »


End file.
